Las Leyendas Viven por Siempre
by Anais Cefiro
Summary: Años después de la caída de la princesa niña, hermanos pelearan contra hermanos y ese será el principio del caos. Tres estrellas caerán del cielo y una más aparecerá en el firmamento...
1. Preludio

**PRELUDIO.**

**Por:**

**Anais.**

**En un lugar lejano...**

**II**

**-O. Canales.- **

_Hay quizá_

_en algún lugar lejano _

_alguien que luce como yo_

_actúa como yo_

_y tal vez hasta siente como yo._

_Hay alguien _

_lo sé_

_en otro sitio_

_con otro nombre_

_que su cara_

_es como la mía_

_y sonríe_

_y es feliz._

Casi medio día, las cortinas cerradas no dejan entrar la luz del sol a la habitación. El cuarto es grande, con una cama individual, un armario grande de caoba, un tocador y un espejo de cuerpo entero, adornado con aplicaciones de plata pulida en su marco, es sin duda un lugar lujoso.

Una joven esta recostada en la cama, vestida con unos pantalones y una blusa sencilla negros, sin adornos. Poco le importa que sea medio día, y más poco le importa que su blusa este arrugada, por dormirse sin quitarse la ropa. Esas son cosas de las que solía ocuparse...ahora no tienen ninguna importancia.

_Se que existe_

_pues ahora_

_yo siento que vivo en otra_

_que esta vida_

_no es la mía._

_Mis pensamientos_

_viven en otra mente_

_mis sueños_

_duermen en otra cama_

Fue otra noche de insomnio, otra noche de no poder dormir hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Pudo dormir algunas horas, pero no pudo salvarte de las pesadillas...

Cuerpos desangrándose, gritos y chillidos de histeria. El olor a quemado, la caída precipitada. Ese espantoso crujido, la cola se desprendió del resto del avión incendiándose.

Ve como la parte frontal se aleja, para luego ver, como se estrella contra el suelo y explota.

Esta a salvo, no esta herida, no siente ningún dolor, detrás de ella esta la cola del avión, donde ahí venia, ve su asiento vació y los cadáveres calcinados de todos los otros pasajeros. Corres lo más rápido que puedes a donde a un se quema la cola del avión, distingue los cadáveres de sus padres, incinerados, debería estar ahí con ellos...

La histeria la invade. Un rescatista, que no sabe de donde salió, la aleja del lugar arrastrando, y la mete a una ambulancia. Ya no sabe más...

Aun despierta, no puede alejar esas escenas de su mente, no puede dejar de percibir esos olores nauseabundos de cuerpos quemados y combustible.

Se levanta de la cama de un brinco y sacude su cabeza con fuerza para deshacerse de los fantasmas que habitan su mente.

_¿Quién soy yo entonces?_

_Quizás alguien diferente_

_viviendo dentro de mi._

_Soy la del espejo_

_o la de las palabras_

_la de la noche_

_de música y tequila_

_o soy simplemente_

_esta que todos ven _

_y nadie mira._

_Cierto es que _

_un día _

_despertaré en_

_Otra vida_

_tal ves otra muerte_

_y habré recorrido_

_un camino diferente_

Camina hasta el espejo y se mira, sus cabellos revueltos, sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos, su cuerpo exageradamente delgado, sus mejillas sin color. Parece una vieja seca esperando el fin de sus días, ya no es ni la sombra de la chica dulce de cabellos dorados, de esa chica que creía en el fusuro.

Apenas tiene dieciocho años y ya guarda tanto dolor en el corazón.

Recuerda otro tiempo, donde era feliz. Era una niña, una niña muy feliz. Amada y querida, por sus padres, por sus amigas, por... ¿Otra vez ese rostro?, ese rostro de un chico, de un chico que jamas recuerda haber visto. Es un rostro que le transmite seguridad, sus ojos de sol te miran con amor. Siempre aparece cuando recuerda tiempos mejores, pero no tiene la más remota idea de quien es.

Apareció en su memoria después del accidente, cuando vio pasar rápidamente toda su vida frente a sus ojos. Se vio de niña corriendo y arrastrando un papalote tras de si, vio su primer día en la escuela. Sus amigas de la secundaría. El día que visito la torre de Tokyo, ese día conoció a sus dos mejores amigas...

Fue muy gracioso, la pequeña corrió para darle las gracias, pero choco contra otra chica de bonita y elegante figura, ella corrió a ayudarlas y las tres rieron mucho de aquel incidente.

Ve como las tres están abrazadas, en el mirador de esa misma torre, el sol se esta poniendo en el horizonte y las tres están abrazadas, llorando. ¿Cuándo paso eso? Siente una opresión en el pecho, esta misma tristeza por la muerte...ya la había sentido...esa culpa...ya estaba en su corazón.

De pronto ve muchos rostros en su mente, caras que no conoce, una niña rubia de grandes y tristes ojos azules, un hombre de largo cabello negro, un niño con cabellos morados, una mujer rubia que sostiene una especie de conejo, una mujer morena y un hombre rubio, un chico pelirrojo, uno de cabellos negros y otra vez el chico misterioso que constantemente aparece en ese pasado oculto...que no puede recordar...

Sus amigas han venido varias veces a verla, pero se ha negado a recibirlas. No quieres que se den cuenta del lamentable estado en el que se encuentra...No quiere que se den cuenta de que ya no es la chica que ellas conocieron...No quiere contarles sobre esa otra vida que cree que vivieron...esa otra vida que la persigue constantemente.

Ha querido convencerte de que no es cierto, de que es parte de sus pesadillas, pero lo siente...siente ese pasado llamándole y deseando salir, ese algo que se revela en su interior, que reclama su derecho a existir...

_Como escapar entonces_

_de uno mismo_

_cómo salir _

_de este cuerpo_

_o de esta mente_

_cómo mudarse de esta_

_absurda existencia._

_No quiero _

_más esta vida _

_que no es la mía._

_No quiero _

_mas este mundo_

_al que no pertenezco._

_No quiero _

_ser más quien no soy._

Le teme...si le teme mucho...no sabe que es. Le exige que deje de ser una niña y se conviertas en mujer...por que eso ha sido hasta ahora... una niña viviendo en un mundo de fantasía...siempre haciendo lo que se espera de ella...siempre en lo correcto...siempre protegida y mimada...siempre una niña a la que se le arregla la vida por si sola...

Pero ahora la misma vida le ha quitado esa seguridad y estabilidad que le había dado, siente como se estas los recuerdos se mezclan y se confunden en su mente con las pesadillas...por dentro es un torbellino...tienes que irse...tiene que volar y buscar ese secreto que presiente dentro de ella...tiene que volver a nacer y ser otra.

_Quiero ser _

_esa_

_otra_

_que quizás_

_en un lugar lejano_

_luce como yo..._

Evoca una imagen que también la persigue constantemente... una chica que peleo con valor... una chica rubia, de cabellos dorados y brillante armadura... una chica valiente... confiada de sus habilidades...segura de si misma...independiente...enamorada...feliz...

Mira por ultima vez, su triste reflejo...

esa demacrada sombra, no es ella...

quiere encontrarse, así que....

decide volar...

Una mujer joven, de largo cabello castaño, portando un vestido negro, entra en la habitación. Lo primero que nota es que las ventanas, a diferencia de otros días, están abiertas, hay mucha luz en el cuarto. Las cortinas ondean por el viento que entra por las grandes ventanas.

Revisa la habitación con la vista, no hay nadie en ella. Pegada al espejo, hay una nota escrita en perfecta cursiva. Son solo unas cuantas palabras, las lee como si en ello se le fuera la vida, las lagrimas asaltan sus ojos antes de terminar y corre a la ventana. El jardín de la mansión esta en completa calma...

No hay nadie en él, solo los pájaros con su incansable gorgojeo y los arboles con su murmullo de viento alborotando sus hojas...

Se ha quedado sola...

Ahora también a perdido a su hermana menor...

Querida hermana:

Necesito poner en claro todo lo que ha pasado. Perdóname por abandonarte ahora, he escogido el peor momento para ser egoísta por primera vez en mi vida pero necesito, más que en ningún otro momento, saber quien soy yo.

No se a donde voy ni si voy a regresar. Por favor no me busques, no quiero ser encontrada.

Diles a Lucy y a Marina, que las quiero mucho y las voy a extrañar, que me perdonen también por irme de esta manera.

Anais.

**Continuara...**


	2. Después de 10 años

****

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...  
_LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE_ **

**I **

**DESPUÉS DE 10 AÑOS.**

**Por:**

**Anais.**

Es una noche pacifica, una noche sin luna en Céfiro. Las estrellas se ven claramente mientras ligeras ráfagas de viento juguetean con las ramas de los arboles. Desde una casa pequeña en las penumbras, recargada en el marco de la puerta, una mujer observa con atención, su figura es alta y delgada, de cabellos largos sujetos a una larga y gruesa trenza. Sus ojos morado claro vagan por el firmamento mientras cavila.

Sus ojos se abren y sus cejas se arquean, es un fenómeno sorprendente, nunca visto en Céfiro. De tres estrellas cercanas se desprenden pequeños pedazos de ellas mismas y recorren el cielo como un ligero relámpago que alumbra el cielo, las ve hasta que se pierden en la oscuridad. Ha presenciado lo que en Mundo Místico conocemos como estrellas fugases. Su vista regresa a las tres estrellas que han realizado este pequeño milagro, junto a ellas ahora hay una cuarta estrella brillando. Es más chica que las otras, tal vez por eso no la había visto. ¡No! Ella conoce muy bien esa parte del cielo, corre dentro de la casa que parece un cubo con una mitad de naranja encima, minutos después parte del techo, en forma de mitad de naranja, se abre por el centro dejando una pequeña ranura de la cual sale un telescopio. ¡Ahí esta!, ¡Es sin duda una estrella!, ¡Una estrella que el día anterior no estaba! Esta segura de ello por los registros que lleva del cielo.

Su cara se pone pálida, su rostro se contrae por la terrible sensación de angustia y terror que esta experimentando. Toma una vela y baja hasta el sótano de la casa, este más bien parece una biblioteca pues esta lleno muebles atestados de libros, en medio hay un pequeño tapete rojo, la mujer levanta una mano y el tapete es retirado, de bajo hay una especie de cristal que protege un libro viejo de pastas rojas. La mujer posa sus manos sobre el cristal, recita un conjuro y este desaparece, toma el libro y lo abre...

_Todo lo que comienza_

_tiene que terminar..._

_Los ciclos abiertos _

_deben ser cerrados..._

Años después de la caída

_de la princesa niña_

_hermanos pelearan contra hermanos_

_y ese será el principio del caos._

_Tres estrellas caerán del cielo_

_y una más aparecerá en el firmamento..._

Cerró el libro con fuerza, sus sospechas eran ciertas, las profecías comenzaban a cumplirse y por ahora era lo único que necesitaba saber...

El hombre se arrodillo junto al lago y con la más infinita delicadeza deposito una flor de pétalos alargados, color entre azul y violeta, sobre la superficie del agua. La florecilla floto por unos segundos y luego se hundió en las tranquilas aguas del lago. Él le miro pacientemente hundirse, mientras exhalaba un suspiro.

Era un hombre alto, de cuerpo marcado sin exagerar, cabellos largos y rojos-castaños sujetos por una liga(que intentaba mantenerlos alejados de su rostro sin mucho éxito) y tez blanca con unos hermosos ojos verdes de mirar melancólico. Su ropa constaba de unas botas blancas adornadas por un par de piedras verdes, un pantalón negro y una especie de camisa holgada con orillas verde oscuro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de sus glúteos, ceñida por un cinturón negro, con una piedra azul en el centro, unos guantes negros con las mismas piedras verdes completaban el atuendo. Vestido de esta manera, era muy difícil darse cuenta si era un guerrero o un hechicero

.- El pueblo olvida fácilmente.-

- Tal vez... pero creo que hay personas que no podemos olvidar.-

El pelirrojo se levanto y volteo buscado al dueño de la voz. Saliendo detrás de un árbol cercano, se le presento la figura de un hombre moreno, de la misma estatura que él, pero igualmente de cuerpo fuerte y marcado, con barba en forma de candado, que enmarcaba sus labios, su cabello era verde y como antaño lo llevaba un poco largo y atado. Su atuendo era compuesto por unas botas adornadas por unas piedras preciosas amarillas, unos pantalones blancos en donde se fajaba una camisa de cuello alto, manga larga y orillas amarillas, también blanca con un cinturón ancho color rojo, una hombreras doradas adornadas por una piedra amarilla rodeada de un circulo rojo y atadas una a la otra por una cadena también dorada, de estas hombreras salía una capa que se movía majestuosamente a cada paso que el hombre daba. Sobre su cabeza llevaba una corona dorada(tan delgada que parecía una tiara), terminada en picos asía arriba con una piedra semiredonda de color rojo en el centro y a los lados de esta piedra, había cuatro más pequeñas del mismo color.

- ¿Su majestad?.-

- Muy gracioso...¿Así saludas a los viejos amigos?.-

Ambos hombre se acercaron y rieron mientras se daban un abrazo fraternal.

-¿Llego tarde?.-

El que había llamado era un hombre de piel blanca, un poco más alto que ellos, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, su cuerpo musculoso era cubierto primero por una playera sin mangas y pantalón, ambos negros, después le cubría una especie de gabardina negra con orillas gris que era atada a su cuerpo por un cinturón ancho, también gris que contaba con una joya azul marino en el centro. Así mismo llevaba guantes negros, con unas piedras azul marino rodeadas por un circulo gris que era el mismo adorno de sus botas negras. Su cabello era negro y lacio, lo llevaba corto. En su cabeza portaba una especie de tiara con un cristal redondo, protegido por una pequeña placa metálica y del cual salía un cable con dirección a su espalda que se escondía detrás de su capa azul-gris. Por ultimo portaba unos lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos negros. Se veía como una combinación de los ropajes típicos cefirianos con ropa de Autosam, cosa que ya no era de extrañar.

Los dos hombres se acercaron a saludar al recién llegado. Después el moreno y el de cabellos negros procedieron también ha depositar una flor en el lago.

- Ya han pasado diez años... - Susurro el pelirrojo y sus palabras concordaron con una pequeña ráfaga de viento, que arrastro las hojas de los arboles y movió la superficie del lago.

En las afueras de una señorial mansión, una niña pide una audiencia con la dueña de la casa. El mayordomo, un poco extrañado avisa a la señora de la casa.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte pequeña?.-

La niña observo a aquella dama, trato de encontrar algo, algún indicio en sus facciones que le fuera familiar. Solo encontró conocida una gran dulzura en unos ojos cafés que ella recordaba verdes.

- Creo que me equivoque de casa.-

- ¿A quien buscas pequeña?.-

- A Anais.-

- No te equivocaste, ella vivía aquí. Se fue de esta casa hace como siete años.-

Lucero se dedico a observar a la niña, tendría aproximadamente 10 años, tenía los cabellos ensortijados y rosas, como el algodón de azúcar, los llevaba amarrados en una media cola, y tenía unos enormes ojos azules claros, como el reflejo del agua. Llevaba un vestido color entre café y amarillo con bordados de girasoles y sandalias blancas. ¿Cómo conocía esa niña a su hermana? Esa niña debió ser una bebe cuando Anais se fue de casa.

- Dime, ¿Cómo conociste a mi hermana?.-

- Fuimos compañeras de viaje. Es muy importante que la encuentre.- Dijo la niña sonriendo y con cierto aire misterioso.

- Lamento no poder ayudarte, desde que se fue no he sabido nada de ella. Habla algunas veces por teléfono para decir que esta bien, pero nunca ha querido decirme donde esta. Creo que podría cruzarme en la calle con ella y no saber que es mi hermana.- Dijo tristemente Lucero.

- No era mi intención entristecerla.-

- No te preocupes, no es nada. No tengo por que quejarme, ella esta bien, lo se. Por cierto no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Lucero Hohonji.-

- Mi nombre es Nina. Tengo que irme, me dio gusto conocerla- La niña se dispuso a salir.

- Espera.- La detuvo suavemente por un hombro.- ¿Quién eres tu?.-

La niña bajo la vista.

- No lo entenderías.-

- Esta bien. Sabes como encontrar a Anais, ¿no es verdad?.-

- Si, es nuestro destino encontrarnos.- Dijo la niña con cierto tono de dolor y tristeza.

- Cuando la encuentres por favor dile que vuelva a casa. Prométeme que se lo dirás. Promete que ella volverá a casa-

- ¡No puedo hacer eso!.-

La niña salió corriendo de la habitación y atravesó el resto de la casa de igual manera. La mirada de Lucero se torno triste, ella ahora tenía una familia de quien cuidar pero aun así extrañaba a su hermana y deseaba verla. La visita de Nina la había dejado intrigada, sabía que su hermana siempre había guardado un secreto y sospechaba que es niña tenia que ver con el. Lo descubrió por su mirada, su cuerpo sería de niña, incluso su actitud, pero su mirada delataba que sus ojos ya habían visto demasiadas cosas.

Nina abandono el lugar corriendo. Hizo esfuerzos por no llorar, pero las lagrimas brotaron sin control de sus azules ojos.

- No puedo prometerlo, no puedo, por que ninguna de ellas volverá...-

- ¡Buenos días Luisa!.-

- ¡Buenos días señorita Mirash!.-

- Luisa, ya te he dicho que solo me digas Mirash, ¿Esta bien?.-

- Si, señ...Mirash.-

- ¿Ya esta listo el desayuno?.-

- Si, en seguida lo sirvo.-

Luisa desapareció detrás de las puertas de madera de la cocina. Mirash tomo asiento en la barra que estaba en la cocina.

- Tu papa llamo anoche, todavía no llegabas. Dijo que él y tu mama te esperan para cenar.-

- Esta bien.- Dijo sonriendo, mientras se llevaba a la boca la fruta picada que Luisa le había dado.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su departamento, estaba orgullosa de él, por que lo había comprado con el pago de su primer estelar en una película. Después de eso, los tres años siguientes le habían llovido ofertas de trabajo.

El departamento era espacioso y cubría todas las necesidades que una mujer joven requería, tenía dos habitaciones(en una dormía ella y en la otra su asistente, ósea Luisa), un baño con tina, un comedor, la cocina que podía ser transformada en una pequeña cantina para los invitados y por ultimo un pequeño balcón. Ella misma había decorado con un gusto muy elegante y a la vez sencillo. Es verdad que el amueblado se lo había obsequiado su papa, (No podía permitir que su "princesa" se mudara a un departamento sin muebles)pero todo lo demás lo había adquirido ella con su trabajo de actriz. Su madre se había opuesto al principio a que ella siguiera esa carrera, pero después de verla actuar, fue la más entusiasta. Además también tenía trabajos eventuales de modelaje, le iba bastante bien en el mudo del espectáculo.

Este día en particular tenía llamado para empezar a rodar la película "Mystic World", había aceptado participar(aunque le ofrecieron un papel secundario) por que el argumento la había capturado, a pesar de ser totalmente fantasioso: unas niñas que caían en un mundo desconocido y se veían forzadas a pelear para salvar a una princesa. Ella interpretaría a una hechicera que peleaba contra ellas no por convicción propia, si no por estar enamorada del enemigo de la princesa. Era increíble, pero ella se había identificado mucho con la historia y con el personaje, por eso había aceptado.

Termino su desayuno y se dispuso a vestirse, entro en su cuarto y abrió su espacioso closet. Se despojo de su bata y de su camisón. Tomo unos pantalones de mezclilla a la cadera y un top azul, encima se puso una blusa blanca pequeña, con manga corta. Por ultimo se calzo unas sandalias blancas de tiras, se hizo una cola alta de su largo cabello azul y se puso unos lentes oscuros. No tenía sentido darse más arreglo, pues en el set, se encargarían de eso. Miro el reloj y salió corriendo.

- ¡Adiós Luisa!- Le grito mientras daba un portazo.

La chica la miro salir en su Beetle azul, se le sobrecogió el corazón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

La doctora se dejo caer exhausta sobre un sillón de la sala de espera. Había sido una noche muy ajetreada y su turno estaba apunto de terminar. Sus compañeros detestaban eso de los doctores residentes, a ellos: "los novatos", les dejaban las tareas más pesadas o bochornosas.

Ella no se quejaba, sabía que eso era parte de su trabajo y aunque aquellas grandes eminencias medicas parecían realmente disfrutar el hacer sufrir a los "novatos". De ella jamas recibían un solo reclamo o queja, ella sabía que necesitaban esa presión para aprender a controlarla, para no explotar en el peor momento y tomar decisiones equivocadas.

Era pues la consentida del Director General y la preferida de las enfermeras, todos le ayudaban para encontrar algún rato para estudiar su especialidad: Pediatría. Ya que por ahora solo era medico general.

Su carácter alegre, entusiasta y optimista le atraía la simpatía de muchos y la envidia de algunos que la veían como una mosca muerta, sobre todo les hacia rabiar esa especie de ingenuidad que dejaba traslucir en sus ojos.

Por eso sus hermanos se habían opuesto rotundamente a que su pequeña hermana estudiara una carrera tan conflictiva y demandante como la medicina, pero la chica había demostrado no solo poder con ella, si no tener el valor y el corazón para ser una buena medico. Ella había decidido estudiar medicina por que tenía un marcado deseo de ayudar a los demás. Y si algo la hacia desdichada era ver que la gente sufriera y no pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla. Por eso su primera experiencia con la muerte de un paciente fue traumática, casi la hizo abandonarlo todo. Fue su corazón fuerte y su deseo de no rendirse lo que la saco de ese bache, había pasado la prueba más dura que enfrentaban los médicos y había salido airosa. Su deseo de ayudar y proteger a toda costa se hizo más fuerte.

Sin embargo, había algo que la ensombrecía, algo que no dejaba que nadie notara. Ni siquiera sus hermanos lo sabían, tal vez sus mejores amigas se hubieran dado cuenta, si no fuera por que hacia años que no se veían. Había algo en su corazón, algo que pareció despertar cuando aquella niña murió en sus brazos y no pudo hacer nada por ella. Esa chiquilla tenía leucemia(cáncer en la sangre) el doctor que llevaba su caso, había dicho que era una simple anemia causada por desnutrición. Ella se hizo amiga de la pequeña de largo cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos azules. Muchas veces hablaron de que irían juntas a ver el estreno de una película, basada en el libro favorito de Joyce: "Mystic World".

Joyce no sobrevivió para saber quienes actuarían en la película. Murió en sus brazos y ella se culpo de su muerte, pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella para no darse cuenta., ella debió darse cuenta de que el diagnostico estaba equivocado, debió ver como en tratamiento no surtía efecto, debió saber que la niña tenía cáncer. Cuando se percato de la verdad ya era muy tarde, Joyce murió una mañana de mayo y ella tuvo que decírselo a sus padres y a su hermano. Por meses soñó con una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules a quien ella mataba con sus propias manos.

Desde entonces se dedicaba a revisar, con sumo cuidado, cada caso que podía. Lo hacia inclusive, inconscientemente. De alguna manera necesitaba sacar esa culpabilidad que mantenía en su corazón. Curiosamente esa culpabilidad la sentía muy familiar, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

La doctora tiro de la liga para soltar su sedoso cabello ondulado que le llegaba a los hombros. En un tiempo lo trajo muy largo pero como era demasiado incomodo y no tenía tiempo para hacerse su trenza, se lo había cortado muy chico, sus hermanos casi la matan, pero como ella les dijo que crecería rápidamente de nuevo la dejaron en paz. Y no se había equivocado, un año más y su hermoso cabello de fuego volvería a tener las dimensiones de antes, pero como volvía a molestarle no estaba muy segura de dejar que siguiera creciendo. Se levanto y se quito su bata blanca, debajo llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis y una blusa de algodón roja de manga corta y cuello en V. Se dirigió a los lockers, saco su bolsa y metió su bata y su estetoscopio.

- Nos vemos en dos días Martha.-

- Hasta pronto querida, descansa y diviértete.-

- Tratare.- Le dijo sonriendo, mientras atravesaba la puerta del hospital.

Tal vez si Martha, la recepcionista, supiera que esa era la ultima vez que la vería, se hubiera despedido más de ella.

_El despertador esta sonando, no tengo ganas de levantarme. ¿Qué día es?, Es...es... ¡Lunes!. ¡Voy a llegar tarde a trabajar!._

_Me levante a toda prisa y apague el despertador, me metí corriendo al baño, tome una ducha de 5 minutos y me vestía a toda prisa con un traje sastre compuesto por una blusa sin manga abotonada al frente y una falda arriba de la rodilla, ambas color entre gris y verde militar. Tome la secadora de cabello y el cepillo redondo, me dedique a meter las puntas y mi rizado natural hizo el resto. Definitivamente el cabello corto siempre había sido mi estilo y degrafilado de esa manera se veía muy moderno y elegante. Me maquillo a toda prisa._

_Salí corriendo, ya desayunaría algo en la revista, cualquier cosa antes de llegara tarde. Tome un taxi. _

_Veo mi reflejo en la ventanilla y me sonrió a mi misma. Se que esta un poco mal que yo lo diga pero me veo muy bien, trato de mantener mi cuerpo sano y por consecuencia me mantengo en mi peso y creo que tengo bonita figura, aunque no creo parecer modelo. Mis ojos verdes son muy lindos, ahora uso lentes de contacto pero de vez en cuando aun tengo que usar mis lentes para leer. Sobretodo por las noches, en que escribo hasta entrada la madrugada. Escribir era un pasatiempo para mi, jamas pense que la historia que escribí se convirtiera en un libro y menos que ahora lo adaptaran para hacer una película. ¡Eso fue increíble! Mis compañeros en el trabajo dicen que si la película tiene éxito ya no tendría que trabajar. "Serás rica y feliz" dijo Shun, yo le respondí que no se desharía de mi tan fácilmente. Shun, es muy simpático y muy dulce, me gusta estar con él, me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien. Creo que el quiere que seamos algo más que amigos, quisiera intentarlo pero temo que lo nuestro no funcione y perdería su amistad. No me gustaría que eso pasara. Gracias a Dios es muy tímido y no sea atrevido a hablarme._

_Ahora que lo pienso es el único que no me ha preguntado sobre mi pasado, por eso tuve muchos problemas con mis otras parejas, y yo tampoco se mucho sobre quien era él antes de entrar a trabajar a la revista. Tal vez los dos ocultamos el pasado por que es demasiado doloroso, por eso nos llevamos bien, nos entendemos y nos apoyamos sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, tal vez podría funcionar..._

- Disculpe señorita. ¿No es usted la escritora de "Mystic World"?.- Me hablo el taxista mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

_Asentí con una sonrisa._

- Mis hijos adoran su libro, ¿Podría darme un autógrafo?.- El hombre abrió un compartimento y saco el libro. Lo mire un poco extrañada.

- Bueno, yo también soy su admirador. -

_Tome el libro de sus manos y saque una pluma de mi bolsa. Aun me era difícil aceptar que la gente me reconocía y me pedía autógrafos. Que pensaría este hombre si supiera la verdad sobre el libro, si supiera que esa historia me atormentaba, que era una alucinación que me perseguía desde la muerte de mis padres. Por eso había escrito el libro, quería sacarla de mi como fuera. Había resultado, ya no me atormentaba. El trabajo y el tiempo me habían hecho olvidar._

_Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir que había una parte perdida en mi vida, no podía evitar sentir un vacío en mi corazón..._

Una niña de aproximadamente 10 años atravesó corriendo el crucero, frente a la torre de Tokyo, el semáforo estaba en verde, una mujer de cabellos rojos salto de la banqueta para intentar protegerla, las llantas del Beetle azul rechinaron al frenar y desviar el volante a toda prisa para tratar de esquivar a la mujer y a la niña, al mismo tiempo salió un taxi a toda velocidad de la otra calle.

Una segadora luz dorada ilumino el cielo...

**Continuara...**

**Notas de Autora.**

¡Hola!

Espero que les este gustando la continuación como algunos me han dicho que les gusto la primera parte. De una vez les digo que a lo largo de la historia va a ver escenas bastante fuertes( y no me refiero a sexo solamente) ya que quiero que sea una historia bastante realista. Aquí los problemas a los que se van a enfrentar los personajes ya es de un tipo más adulto. Todos han crecido y los años hacen cambiar a las personas, inclusive los sentimientos, ¿O no?

Bueno, nos escribimos luego ;)


	3. Un extraño día

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

II 

**UN EXTRAÑO DÍA.**

_**La misma distancia...**_

Otra ciudad lejana 

_Otra gente ajena_

_Una misma ausencia_

_En cada lugar voy dejando_

_pedazos de mi corazón. _

_sueños.....la razón_

_y un poco de olvido_

_Sentado sobre mi distancia _

_y mi propio recuerdo _

_voy cifrando lo ajeno_

_y lo absurdo de mí sin razón._

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Él era un hombre joven, alto, musculosos y de piel morena que contrastaba con su cabello anaranjado claro. Vestía completamente de negro con una playera ajustada sin mangas y un pantalón del mismo estilo. Estaba sentado dentro sobre unos grandes cojines.

- ¡Oye!, no seas tan agresivo conmigo. Se que hace algunas semanas que llegue pero creo que ya deberías tenerme algo de confianza.-

- Solo confío en la gente que no tienen secretos para mi. Y tu tienes uno... y muy grande.-

- ¿No se a que te refieres?.- Los ojos azules de la chica se clavaron en él de manera escudriñadora.

- Olvídalo son cosas mías...- le sonrío burlonamente y luego cavilo por un segundo. -..._son cosas de Horus más bien...¿Quién eres en realidad guerrera misteriosa?...si no fuera por él ahora serias mi prisionera y no uno más de mis soldados...- _Recordó que la mujer aun seguía ahí.- Y bien, ¿qué necesitas?, si puedo ayudarte lo haré.-

- Si, si puedes ayudarme. Lo que necesito es un poco de entrenamiento. Creo que me he vuelto un tanto perezosa. Quiero que tengamos un "duelo amistoso"- La chica sonrió, inclino ligeramente su cuerpo de manera que su boca quedara a la misma altura que la de él y con voz seductora continuo hablando.- tu y yo...solos...en el bosque...-

Sus ojos marrones estudiaron con detenimiento la bien formada y cadenciosa figura de la mujer frente a él. Portaba una armadura de batalla gris metálico sobre un sencillo vestido lila claro. La armadura constaba de un pectoral que cubría su bien dotado busto, dejando al descubierto su delgada cintura, de sus caderas se sostenía una especie de cinturón del cual colgaba una protección en forma de pico adornado por una joya morada, sus botas eran lilas y adornadas por una piedra morada, su largo cabello azul lo sujetaba en una cola alta. Definitivamente sabía como sacarse provecho, y por el momento Osiris no tenía ningún inconveniente en dejarse engatusar. Tomo la espada junto a él y la siguió hasta un claro cercano del campamento.

Ella lo atacó primero, pero no lo tomo por sorpresa, era fácil darse cuenta de lo impulsiva que era. La detuvo con su espada un momento y luego la empujo para hacerla retroceder, lo cual hizo dando un salto.

Ahora fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y se lanzo contra ella en un ataque frontal, ella solo se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo. Cuando paso enfrente de ella le hizo una rasgadura en un costado, dejando al descubierto parte del marcado tórax del hombre, rió con malicia y seducción, él volvió a atacar.

El combate duro bastante tiempo, ambos eran excelentes espadachines y el juego resultaba deliciosamente excitante. Cada toque con la espada era dirigido a desgarrar la ropa del otro. El lance termino cuando "accidentalmente" Osiris hirió a su contrincante en el pecho izquierdo, dejando la mitad al descubierto. Ella se apoyó en una rodilla y se llevo la mano a la herida que sangraba. El hombre se apresuro a ayudarla, la herida no parecía muy grave pero no lo sabía realmente. Se arrodillo junto a ella y por reflejo puso la mano sobre la herida, ella suspiro y le lanzo una mirada seductora. Osiris sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por su espalda, la mujer realmente le atraía. La miró a los ojos, se acerco para besarla...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Osiris!!!!.-

No alcanzo siquiera a rozar sus labios. Una hermosa mujer con traje de batalla, cabellos rubios, rizados y ojos azules, se aproximaba a ellos junto con un hombre de apariencia madura, de ojos de color azul-morado claro y cabellos negros, vestía un manto blanco de mago con adornos negros y morado-oscuro, se apoyaba con un báculo, tan alto como él, con una piedra redonda y negra en la punta.

- Tueris, Horus, ¿qué ocurre?.-

- Mi hermano a vuelto, trae noticias muy importantes.- Dijo la mujer rubia.

- Vamos Horus, acompáñame. Tueris, ayúdala.- Señalo a la mujer que seguía en el piso.

Los dos hombres se alejaron. Tueris se acerco a la mujer en el piso con cara de fastidio, le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la rechazó y se puso de pie rápidamente quedando a la misma altura que la rubia, frente a frente. Si las miradas mataran, ambas mujeres hubieran caído fulminadas en ese momento.

La rubia sonrío satisfecha, apenas había llegado a tiempo. Su rival paso junto a ella caminando rápidamente al campamento, estaba más que furiosa. Tueris siguió sonriendo burlonamente mientras la veía alejarse.

- No te lo permitiré, no te saldrás con la tuya Mirash.-

ï¢ ï¡

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ PASO AQUÍ?!!!!!!!!!!.-

La cocina era un verdadero desastre, había platos y tazas por todos lados, algunos rotos y comida regada por todo el lugar. Una mujer pelirroja y una niña estaban paradas en medio del desastre.

- Lo siento Caldina. Yo lo limpiare.- Dijo la mujer mientras clavaba la mirada en el piso.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo harás querida!.-

Una pequeña ráfaga color rosa paso por su costado, pero ella la detuvo antes que desapareciera.

- ¡Tu le vas a ayudar Corina!- Le dijo mirando con severidad a la pequeña morena de ojos azules y cabello rosado lacio. Si que estaba enfada, siempre la llamaba solo Cori.- No se porque sospecho que tu iniciaste esto.-

- No mami.- Dijo la pequeña de aproximadamente 7 años.- Fue Myra, en serio.- La chiquilla señaló a un rincón de la cocina.

Caldina vio a su rubia bebita de dos años, chapoteando en lo que se suponía debía de haber sido su comida -!, la bebe sonreía contenta. A Caldina le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Un rato después la cocina ya casi quedaba limpia.

- Helia, lamento haber ensuciado tu ropa, era lo ultimo que tenias de tu casa.- Se disculpo la niña mientras acababa de limpiar la mesa.

- No me llames Helia, solo Heli, en eso habíamos quedado ¿no?. Además yo también coopere en este desastre, así que no tienes nada de que disculparte y por otro lado solo hay que lavarla.- La pelirroja le cerro un ojo.

- Heli, eres muy buena- La chiquilla la abrazo.

Después de limpiar, ambas fueron a bañarse al río. En el camino se encontraron a Caldina que ya venía de regreso después de haber bañado a Myra.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago Cori se quito toda su ropa y se metió a la orilla del río. Heli se metió con todo y ropa, después de todo tenía que lavarla. Ya dentro se despojo de ella, lanzándola a la orilla, estorbaban demasiado para nadar. Cori vio las prendas en la orilla, como aun estaban sucias pensó que le haría un gran favor a su amiga si las dejaba limpias, la niña tomó ambas prendas y las sumergió, desgraciadamente la corriente se las arranco. Heli, que estaba sumergida, salió en ese momento del agua. Cori le señalo las ropas que eran arrastradas por la corriente y ella nadó para intentar alcanzarlas, cosa que no logro. Helia había perdido lo único que le quedaba de su casa.

Cori se disculpo, se sentía muy mal. Helia le quito importancia al incidente, después de todo solo era ropa. El problema era como iba a regresar a la aldea así. Con solo su ropa interior. Cori se ofreció a ir por su madre y contarle lo que había pasado.

Al escuchar la historia Caldina se destornillo de risa -, pero luego recordó que Helia estaba sola en el lago, además de estar casi desnuda.

De rato. Heli vio acercarse a Caldina con su bebe en brazos y a Cori llevando algo en las manos. Justo a tiempo, empezaba a creer que se convertiría en un pez si pasaba más tiempo ahí.

- ¿Esto es todo?.- Pregunto la pelirroja mientras sostenía dos prendas en sus manos.

- ¿A que te refieres?.- Dijo Caldina parpadeando sorprendida.- Esa ropa es la que yo usaba cuando era soltera.-

- Ya entiendo por que tu esposo ya no deja que la uses.- Masculló Heli por lo bajo mientras se ponía una especie de sostén negro con dorado que le quedaba un poco estrecho y unas como pantaletas negras, para cubrirse solo le dieron una vaporosa túnica roja, semitransparente que era ceñida por un cinturón dorado con una piedra roja y le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas, a los lados tenia dos aberturas. Por ultimo para combinar con su nuevo atuendo (demasiado atrevido para su gusto pero no había otro ;P) Caldina le obsequio unas zapatillas rojas.

Ahora si parecía completamente una habitante más de Ziceta II, primera colonia de aquel planeta en Céfiro.

ï¢ ï¡

- ¿Esta muy lejos el centro comercial?.- Pregunto con curiosidad la joven mujer, aunque no tenía mucho animo de salir. Le dio la espalda al muchacho que la acompañaba y cubrió con su mirada todo aquello que podía verse de lo alto de la montaña, donde se encontraba el observatorio. Era una vista hermosa, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir ninguna ciudad desde ahí.

- Esta en la ciudad, como a unos 500 Km de aquí.-

- ¡500 Km!, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta ahí?.- Dijo sorprendida

- En esto.- El chico saco una especie de motocicleta sin ruedas de un lado de la casa.

- No estarás pensando que subiré a esa cosa.-

- ...................................................-

- AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.- La mujer se abraza fuertemente del joven, lo dos llevan casco, por lo cual no se ve su mirada aterrorizada. El vehículo se detiene.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos?.-

- Ya llegamos.- Dijo el chico bajando del vehículo y quitase el casco, que cubría su cabello negro y corto.

- ¿Tan rápido?, Pero tu dijiste que eran 500 Km.- La mujer agitó su cabeza para liberar su cabello rubio.

- Es que viajamos a la velocidad del sonido. Es un deslizador sonico, tu deberías saberlo. ¿Qué no se supone que vienes de Autosam?.-

- Si Maat, pero recuerda que mi nave se estrello y hay muchas cosas que no puedo recordar, tengo alguna especie de amnesia.- Le sonrió la joven mujer, el chico pensó que definitivamente era la sonrisa más hermosa que jamas hubiera visto.

La mujer abría grandemente los ojos mientras caminaba a la entrada del centro comercial. No había alcanzado a ver nada cuando llegaron, por que iba aterrorizada, pero ahora que podía observar todo con calma era impresionante. La ciudad mezclaba alta tecnología con algo así como arte medieval, algunas cosas que parecían chinas o hindúes y muchas otras que parecían ser una combinación de todas. Especialmente la ropa era extraña, bueno, probablemente la ropa más extraña que había por ahí era la de ella, ya que todos la miraban. Con razón Vada (la madre de Maat) la había mandado a comprarse ropa.

- ¿Te sorprende?.-

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿En donde has estado viviendo?, todo esto es producto de el intercambio de los planetas. A mi me sorprende que tu te sorprendas, ya que muchas cosas vienen de tu planeta.-

- Ya te he dicho que hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo.-

Siguieron andando hasta entrar al conglomerado comercial. Era un edificio impresionante, era altísimo y sobresalía de todas las construcciones del rededor. Por dentro cada tienda era algo lleno de curiosidades para ver, plantas curativas de Faaren, maquinas que hacían todo de Autosam, genios embotellados de Ziceta(estaban de moda, por lo que había muchos -) y medicina alternativa de Céfiro. Por fin llegaron a las tiendas de ropa, que eran muchas y de muy diversos estilos, era difícil que alguien no encontrara algo que le gustara ahí. Mientras ella miraba la ropa y escogía lo que iba a probarse él le hacia platica para no aburrirse.

- Cuando yo era un niño, esta ciudad era mucho más pequeña, no había drenaje y todos iban a traer agua del río. Tampoco teníamos deslizadores.- El chico rió de su comentario.

- Muy gracioso. ¿Cómo es posible que haya crecido tanto esta ciudad en tan poco tiempo?.-

- ¿Eso te impresiona?. Imagínate que hace como diez años, nadie sabía que existían más planetas a parte de Céfiro. –

- Ya estoy lista.- La mujer salió del probador con un vestido blanco de corte recto que era sujetado por dos hebras doradas a sus hombros, en el pecho llevaba una piedra verde en forma de triángulo que estaba incrustada en una placa dorada también en forma de triángulo invertido. De las dos puntas de arriba salían las tiras doradas que se sujetaban a sus hombros y de la punta de abajo salía una tela gris que envolvía el vestido blanco ciñéndolo a su cuerpo, y dejando una abertura de más de media pierna a un costado. Para completar el atuendo llevaba unas botas blancas. El chico se quedó boquiabierto.

Aun compraron algunas cosas más y cuando estaban a punto de salir Maat recordó que su madre le había pedido que comprara algunas cosas de la tienda de magia de Ziceta y tuvo que regresar a buscarlas.

En ese momento una pareja entraba al centro comercial, la mujer se veía algo nerviosa y el hombre muy divertido. Entraron en un negocio que traía joyas de muy variados lugares. Un chico les mostraba un hermoso brazalete cuando el dueño de la tienda los reconoció...

- ¡Su majestad!, ¡Es un honor tenerlo aquí!.-

Inmediatamente se armo un barullo, el rey de Céfiro y su compañera corrieron para perderse entre la gente.

- ¡¡¡Paris detente!!!.- Le grito la mujer, momentos antes de soltarle la mano.

Paris no escuchó la advertencia y siguió su carrera. Lo siguiente que vio fue el piso del centro comercial frente a sus narices. Se levantó sobre sus manos y descubrió que debajo de él había una asustada mujer rubia que aun tenía los ojos cerrados por la impresión. Se quito y se arrodillo aun lado de ella.

- ¿Estas bien?.- Dijo apenado.

La mujer abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y lo miró con espanto, no reconocía el rostro que se encontraba frente a ella. Pero esos ojos... esa mirada...

En su cabeza sintió una punzada, el dolor que le causo fue tanto que se desvaneció...

Un rato después despertó en una cama dentro de un hospital, con alta tecnología de Autosam, cercano a el conglomerado comercial.

- Ya te sientes mejor.- Le dijo él chico de enormes ojos azul-morado, como los de su madre.

- ¿Maat?...¿Qué ocurrió?.- Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar...no había nada, no recordaba nada después de que el chico la dejara para regresar a al tienda.

- Fue mi culpa, choque contigo y te desmayaste, creo que te golpeaste la cabeza. Lo siento mucho.- Paris se había acercado a la cama donde estaba al verla despertar.

- ¿Quién es usted?.- Su cabeza le dolió terriblemente, otra punzada. Se llevo una mano a la sien y perdió el equilibrio, Maat la sostuvo antes de que cayera de la cama.

- Voy a llamar a un medico.- Dijo Paris mientras se apresuraba a salir.

- Espera...- Dijo la chica con voz apenas audible.- ¿Quién eres tu?.-

El rey de Céfiro se quedó parado frente a la puerta...

Esa voz era tan familiar...

Sus ojos verdes...

Otra vez...

Igual que un millón de veces antes...

Podía tener sus ojos...

O su sonrisa...

O su voz...

Incluso parecerse físicamente a ella...

Pero al final...

Nunca era ella...

No podía ser ella...

Por que ella había muerto...

Hace años...

Y hace años...

Decidió dejar que descansara en paz...

Y seguir con su vida...

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a acercarse a la cama.

- Soy Paris. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.-

- Mi nombre es Aura.-

- Es un nombre muy hermoso, como su dueña.- Le dijo con su acostumbrada galanura para con las damas.

Aura de sonrojo un poco, él la ponía nerviosa. Paris sonrió con ironía, tal vez Anais sería así, si aun viviera, era muy parecida, pero ya se había engañado tantas veces con un parecido en su juventud...

Ambos volvieron a la realidad cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Llevaba puesto una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta los muslos y era ceñida por un ancho cinturón dorado con joyas rojas. En su antebrazo tenía un brazalete del mismo estilo, sus zapatos eran algo extraños, eran un par de sandalias que se abrochaban con unas tiras doradas que se cruzaban y subían por sus piernas.

- El doctor ha dicho que todo esta bien. Solo fue una impresión muy fuerte, por eso se desmayo.-

- Ven Iris, déjame presentarte a la mujer que tuvo la desgracia de estar en mi camino. Ella es Aura.-

- Mucho gusto.-

- El gusto es mío Aura. Disculpa a este tonto, trate de advertirle pero como siempre no me escucho.-

- Disculpen, creo que debemos irnos.- Dijo Maat.

- ¿Quieren que los acompañemos?.- Ofreció Paris.

- No se moleste majestad, estaremos bien.- Dijo Maat con frialdad mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Aura.

Desde el observatorio de la ciudad de Ayax se alcanza perfectamente a dominar, con la vista, todo el valle. Aura estaba sentada en un barranco observando como el sol desaparecía lentamente, el sol color ámbar...

Maat salió del observatorio y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿En que piensas?.-

- En que últimamente me han pasado demasiadas cosas extrañas. Y sin embargo me sigo sintiendo igual_....-"Sola", _hubiera podido agregar.

- ¿Te refieres a que tu nave se estrellara cerca de aquí y mi madre te rescatara antes de que cayera a un barranco?, ¿A que no recuerdes nada de tu pasado? o ¿A que chocaras con un rey hoy en un centro comercial?.-

- ¿Un rey?.-

- Paris, el rey de Céfiro.-

Aura se sorprendió y se quedó callada.

- Él te gusto, ¿verdad?.-

- ¡No digas tonterías, apenas si nos vimos!- Dijo ella molesta. Matt la ignoro y siguió hablando.

- No creo que sea bueno que te ilusiones con él. Esta comprometido con la señorita Iris, desafío a toda la corte para que aprobaran su unión, y la ceremonia será muy pronto.-

ï¢ ï¡

No muy lejos del observatorio, pasando el valle y las montañas que lo rodean, se alza un hermoso castillo. En otro tiempo fue una fortaleza de cristal, destinado a albergar a todos los seres habitantes de Céfiro de una guerra que no entendieron nunca.

Hoy, ya no tiene más barrera que sus hermosas murallas rodeadas de enredaderas de flores. Ya no es una fortaleza, solo sirven de morada para el hermano de una princesa que dio todo por un planeta que parece haberla olvidado.

- Ya había olvidado lo hermoso y tranquilo que es este lugar.-

Ascot miraba ponerse el sol, recargado en uno de los pilares del jardín.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE DIEJE QUE NO HICIERAS CORRER AL CABALLO!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO COMO SIEMPRE EL SEÑOR TENÍA QUE HACER LO QUE EL QUERIA!!!!!!!- Iris apareció por el corredor que salía del castillo, completamente llena de lodo.

- Lo siento Iris, como iba a saber que el caballo iba a salir desbocado directamente a un pantano.- Paris la seguía de cerca en las mismas condiciones. Iris se paro justo frente a donde estaba recargado Ascot, pero ni siquiera lo noto. Paris le dio alcance.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SE COMO TE SOPORTO!!!!!!.-

Una chispa de furia paso por los ojos de Paris, pero después su expresión cambio a una de picardía, sujeto a Iris de la cintura y viéndola a los ojos le dijo:

- Por que me amas.- Él la acerco y le dio un beso que ella correspondió.

- Aveces me pregunto como es que seguimos juntos.-

- Por que estamos un poco locos, y por que eres la mujer más linda del mundo y me vas a perdonar lo del pantano.-

- No estés tan seguro.- Le guiño un ojo- Voy a bañarme.- Iris desapareció por el siguiente corredor.

- Así que sigues haciendo lo que se te pega la gana. Latis va a enojarse mucho cuando se entere se que saliste del castillo sin guardia.-

Fue hasta ese momento que Paris se percato de que Ascot estaba ahí, le sonrió con complicidad. Al mismo tiempo Latis se acercaba por el corredor por donde Iris acababa de marcharse, justamente para escuchar lo que acababa de decir el hechicero.

- ¿Es cierto?, ¿Saliste del palacio sin guardias?.- Le pregunto a Paris de frente, algo molesto.

- Si.-

- ¿Tuvieron algún incidente?-

- No.-

- Esta bien, se que sabes cuidarte solo Paris, la próxima vez sólo avíseme, así sabré donde estas.- Le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, después volvió a cambiar su tono a uno más formal.- Su majestad, Guru Clef acaba de comunicarse con nosotros. La princesa Aska de Faaren a aceptado gustosa la invitación. Estarán aquí justo en la fecha planeada si no hay ningún inconveniente con los otros invitados.- Latis hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-¿Qué le pasa a Latis?.- Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido.

No lo se. Se comporta así desde que regresó a Céfiro, al mismo tiempo que tu. Al principio pense que era por su separación y que estaba preocupado por Alina. Pero creo que más bien ha cambiado, a pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo aquí, lo hemos visto cada año pero no es lo mismo que tenerlo de vuelta. Todo a cambiado Ascot, Céfiro, la gente, las ciudades...

Incluso tu y yo ya no somos los mismos de antes.-

- Tienes mucha razón. Tu e Iris me han sorprendido, jamas pense que ustedes terminarían juntos.-

- Bueno, creo que yo tampoco me lo imagine.-

- ¿Estas seguro de esto?, tu e Iris tienen muy pocas cosas en común. Sinceramente yo no apostaría mucho a su unión.-

- Se a lo que te refieres, a mi me encanta montar y ella lo detesta, a ella le encanta platicar horas con Guru Clef sobre magia mientras yo me duermo, le fascinan los asuntos de estado y yo los odio y un millón más de pequeñas diferencias, pero nos queremos y creo que saldremos adelante.-

- Paris, ¿lo has notado no es cierto?.-

- ¿Qué?.-

- No te hagas el tonto, que Iris se parece un poco a Anais en su forma de ser.-

- Si, si lo había notado, pero a la vez son muy diferentes, nunca abra nadie como Anais. No la he olvidado, pero ella murió y nadie vive de recuerdos.- Miró a los ojos al hombre frente a él.- Dime la verdad Ascot, ¿A un esperas que Marina vuelva?-

- No, el tiempo a acabado con mis esperanzas. Ella no va a regresar, esta muerta. Pero si no hubiera creído eso hace diez años me abría vuelto loco Ahora solo quisiera reunirme muy pronto con ella.-

- ¡¡¡¡¿Que rayos estas pensando hacer?!!!!.-

- No te preocupes Paris, si quisiera suicidarme lo abría hecho hace años.- Sonrío el mago.- Yo también espero rehacer mi vida...-

ï¢ ï¡

Paz y luz...

Luz y paz...

Más halla de donde un ser humano puede llegar...

Muchos nombres se le han dado, cielo, Avalon, paraíso...

Pero solo hay una verdad: Es ahí donde descansan las almas de quienes ya no comparten nuestra mortalidad.

Ahí sobre la alfombra de flores blancas, duerme una linda niña de cabellos rosados claros, soñando con un pasado que le pertenece y a la vez no, un pasado lejano, muchos años antes de que ella naciera y sin embargo en el cual vivió...

- No, no quiero que pase de nuevo, no, no, no...- La niña da varias vueltas antes de despertar llorando.

- Pequeña Nina, todo esta bien, todo estará bien.- Una misteriosa mujer la acurrucó contra su pecho, tratando de protegerla, ahora que aun podía hacerlo.

- Mama, mama. No dejes que ocurra de nuevo.- Solloza contra el pecho de la mujer.

- Nena, yo no tengo el poder para hacer eso, aun que quisiera ayudarlas yo ya no puedo intervenir, ya no pertenezco a Céfiro. Pero ellas si pueden y tu deber es ayudarles. Las Guerreras Mágicas ya han sido convocadas. -

_Flashback._

_De otra dimensión, _

_de un mundo lejano, _

_tres niñas llegaran,_

_y por nuestro mundo lucharan._

_Despertaran a los genios_

_y con sus poderes mágicos,_

_acabaran con el peligro_

_que amenazaba a Céfiro._

_Pequeñas guerreras de otra dimensión,_

_inocencia sacrificada por una nación._

_Como niñas fueron enviadas, _

_como niñas fueron regresadas._

_En mujeres convertidas,_

_serán convocadas._

El reloj del destino comenzara 

_su cuenta atrás. _

- Eso es lo que dice la profecía de las Guerreras Mágicas, la sacerdotisa guardiana del libro sagrado de Céfiro no me ha querido decir más princesa.-

- Muchas gracias Guru Clef, puedes irte.-


	4. Un mal presentimiento

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

III 

**Un Mal Presentimiento...**

- Neftis, ¿Dónde esta Mirash?.- Pregunto la mujer rubia.

El chico rubio, fornido y de ojos azules, volteo a ver a su hermana melliza con cierto fastidio. Presentía que iba a haber otra escena de celos, como las que todo el campamento se estaba acostumbrando a presenciar.

- Creo que se fue rumbo al río.-

- ¿Osiris esta ahí?.-

La chica ni se tomo la molestia de esperar a que su hermano le respondiera. Corrió rumbo al río lo más rápido que pudo.

Efectivamente, Osiris se encontraba en el río relajándose debajo de la cascada. Mirash lo observaba desde la orilla, despojándose lentamente de su armadura para meterse al río.

- ¡Osiris!.- Llamo una voz masculina.

La chica giro para encontrar a Horus detrás de ella. Él la intimidaba, muy a pesar de su carácter fuerte y de su orgullo, se sintió como una niña atrapada en plena travesura. Basto ver al mago para que ella se percatara de que quería hablar a solas con Osiris, así que ella desapareció en el acto, refunfuñando.

Cuando Osiris llegó a la orilla del río, alcanzo a ver como Mirash se alejaba.

- Horus, es la segunda vez que me salvas de Mirash. No se si, pedirte que dejes de vigilarme tanto o darte las gracias.-

- Deberías darme las gracias. Esa mujer tiene un destino perfectamente trazado y tu no figuras en el.-

- ¿Por qué siempre que hablas de ella es como si conocieras su futuro?, ¿Quién es ella?.-

- El día que llegó, te advertí que no podría decirte nada sobre ella. Será mejor que te ahorres una pena y la dejes en paz, no estará con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Pero basta, no he venido aquí ha hablar de ella. Vine a avisarte que me ausentare algunos días. Necesito arreglar algunos "asuntos de familia"-

- ¿Familia?, creí que no tenías familia.- Dijo Osiris mientras tomaba una manta del piso y se cubría con ella.

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.-

- Como sea, no puedes ausentarte ahora. El ataque se realizara en poco tiempo.-

- No pienso participar.-

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!, ¡¡¡¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!!!!, Hasta ahora eras de toda mi confianza pero ahora estoy dudando de ti. ¡¡¡Yo no perdono a los traidores Horus !!!, ¡¡¡Así que... ándate con cuidado!!!.-

Osiris se fue furioso. Horus se marchó como lo había advertido. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

ï¢ ï¡

Latis y Ráfaga caminan con pasos fuertes por uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, se notan preocupados. Al dar la vuelta en un corredor se encuentran con Ascot.

- ¿Dónde esta el rey?.-

Al escuchar a Ráfaga hablar, Ascot se dio cuenta de era un asunto grave. Cuando no estaban ante la corte o el pueblo de Céfiro, ellos le llamaban Paris, como antes.

- En los jardines, con la srta. Iris.-

En los jardines del palacio, Iris estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol que daba una refrescante sombra y Paris estaba recostado sobre las rodillas de la chica. Hasta ahí llegaron Ráfaga. Latis y Ascot.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Dijo el rey incorporándose.

- Nos han informado que los rebeldes planean atacar la Cd. de Paires.-

- ¿Cuándo?.-

- No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que será pronto.-

- Ráfaga, ve inmediatamente con tu gente. La mayor parte de los habitantes de esa ciudad, son comerciantes. Esa gente esta completamente desprotegida.-

- Pero si hago lo que me pides, el castillo quedara vulnerable.-

- No te preocupes por nosotros. Latis y sus hombres estarán aquí y recuerda que Zaz y Lilandra instalaron un sistema de seguridad la ultima vez que vinieron. Estaremos bien. –

ï¢ ï¡

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Caldina recibía la visita de un mensajero.

- Cori, Papa no llegara mañana como había dicho. Lo han mandado urgentemente a defender la Cd. de Paires.-

La niña bajó su cara en señal de tristeza.

- ¿A defender?, ¿A defender de que?.- Pregunto Heli extrañada. Ella ya sabía que el esposo de Caldina era capitán de la guardia de Céfiro, pero ella no estaba enterada de que hubiera una guerra o algo así.

- Los tradicionistas piensan atacar esa ciudad por que el 50 de su población es de extranjeros, es un punto de fuerte intercambio comercial.- Explico Caldina mientras intentaba que el mensajero reaccionara, ya que se había quedado bobo al ver aparecer a la exuberante mujer pelirroja.

- ¿Quiénes son los tradicionistas Caldina?.-

- Es gente de Céfiro que esta inconforme con el gobierno. ¿Recuerdas que te hable del sistema del Pilar?.-

- Si.-

- Pues ellos están en contra de todos los cambios que trajo la abolición de ese sistema y de que se le permita a los extranjeros de otros planetas vivir en Céfiro.-

- ¿Por qué?, el sistema del pilar era muy injusto y los extranjeros han traído muchos beneficios al planeta.-

- Eso es verdad Heli, pero no olvides que cada planeta tiene un equilibrio. Los tradicionistas buscan mantener ese equilibrio. La magia del pilar aun nos protegió unos años después de que se aboliera. Pero después varias criaturas nos atacaron, cada vez que alguien tiene un sentimiento negativo aparece una criatura y la magia, maquinas, fauna y flora de otros planetas son extraños a Céfiro, por lo tanto no sabemos como reaccionara el planeta a fin de cuentas.

Céfiro es un planeta muy sensible, es posible que los cambios ocurridos atraigan catástrofes. Eso es lo que los tradicionistas tratan de impedir. Su causa es valida pero sus métodos son deplorables, son muy violentos y extremistas por eso se ocultan en los bosques-

Helia se quedo observando con los ojos muy abiertos a Caldina, vaya que estaba informada de lo que pasaba en el planeta. La había dejado sin habla.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.-

- Bueno, siendo esposa de un militar creo que es normal. Pero también SIEMPRE ME GUSTA ESTAR MUY BIEN INFORMADA.- Sonrió Cadina de una manera extraña que Helia no supo interpretar.- Bueno pero eso no nos concierne a nosotras. Lo que nos interesa es cuando vuelve Guru Clef y desgraciadamente parece que aun tardara un par de semanas más en regresar.-

Heli dio un suspiro de resignación.

- Vamos mujer, ¡¡¡Anímate!!!, pronto volverás a casa.-

- Si, Heli. Además yo no se que voy a ser cuando te vayas, te voy a extrañar mucho.- Le dijo Cori mientras la abrazaba.

- Gracias.- Les dijo mientras les sonreía a ambas.

ï¢ ï¡

Cerro los ojos...

Escucho el arroyo...

Su suave y tranquilo murmullo...

El agua que no deja de correr...

Esa era la canción de cuna que la arrullaba, cuando era una bebe...

- ¿Quién esta ahí?.- La niña abre sus ojos y alerta sus sentidos. Percibe que alguien la observa. Con un rápido movimiento, lleva su mano al guante joya y de la piedra ambarina saca una espada tan grande como ella. Cualquiera creería que el peso del arma la haría caer, pero ella balancea la espada como si de una pluma se tratase. Escucha un ruido detrás de unos arbustos al otro lado del río. Un movimiento de su mano y dichos arbustos se hacen a un lado.

Al verse descubierto, un niño un poco mayor que ella se incorpora. Su cabello y sus ojos son negros, como la más oscura noche, va cubierto con un manto del mismo color.

- ¿Shet?, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

- Antes no te sorprendía mi presencia.-

- Todo es diferente ahora.-

Nina bajo la vista y clavo sus ojos celestes en el agua. Vio su rostro de niña, no había cambiado casi nada de cuando tenía seis años... de cuando conoció a Shet...

_**Flasback.**_

- ¡¡¡¡¡BUUUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-

- ¿Qué te ocurre?.- Un pequeño de ojos negros miraba sorprendido a la pequeña de cabellos ensortijados. Brincando de piedra en piedra, cruzo el río para quedar frente a la niña.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?.- Volvió a repetir.

- snif, snif, Me...snif... perdí.- Sollozaba la pequeña.

- ¿Por donde llegaste aquí?.-

- No se.-

- ¿Cómo se llama tu mama?.-

- No se.-

- Entonces creo que estas perdida.- Dijo el niño muy serio.

La niña de le quedó viendo un tanto extrañada pero luego le contesto.

- Eso ya lo sabía, ¡¡¡¡BUAAA!!!!.- La niña siguió llorando y a el niño le salió una gota en la cabeza.

- ¿Y como te llamas?.-

- Eso si lo se. Me llamo Nina. ¿Y tu?.- La niña sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Shet.- Él también sonrió.

Al lado de los dos pequeños, comenzaron a brillar pequeñas luces doradas, hasta que tomaron la forma de una dama de cabello dorado.

- ¡Nina!. No vuelvas a salirte así. Estaba muy preocupada por ti.-

La chiquilla rápidamente se aferro a las faldas de la recién llegada.

- Lo siento mucho.- Dijo la niña haciendo pucheros y mirándola arrepentida. –Mira mamá, hice un amigo. Se llama Shet.- Dijo la niña orgullosa.

La mujer volteó la vista con una dulce sonrisa, pero cuando vio al niño sus ojos se clavaron fríamente en él y su cálida sonrisa se borro de su rostro.

- Gusto en conocerte Shet.- Dijo la dama disimulando su sorpresa.- Lo lamento pero tenemos que volver a casa.-

La mujer tomó a Nina en brazos y le dio la espalda al niño, la pequeña le decía adiós con la mano mientras le sonreía, por sobre el hombro.

Una piedra que arrojo Shet al río, atrajo la atención de Nina y la saco de sus recuerdos. El niño la miraba preocupado.

- Ya comenzó...lo sentí...-

- Si, yo también...- Aseguro la niña.

ï¢ ï¡

Después de un millón de ruegos, Aura había aceptado ir a dar una vuelta, con Maat, a la ciudad. Él chico tenía razón, necesitaba distraerse. Ultimamente pasaba mucho tiempo sentada en el barranco meditando... forzándose a recordar... lo que fuera que le dijera quien era ella y algo sobre su pasado, pero nada...   
Era como si hubieran borrado esa información de su mente. Eso la desesperaba terriblemente, y cuando una lagrima asomaba a sus ojos, siempre soplaba una gentil brisa que la reconfortaba o aparecía Maat que se empeñaba en hacerla reír y distrerla un poco. Como este día en especial que la había arrastrado a la ciudad con el pretextó que le ayudara a estudiar en la biblioteca. Ella sabía que era mentira, Maat era un chico muy listo y probablemente un excelente estudiante. Disfrutaba mucho su compañía, a pesar de que era 5 años menor que ella...pero en Céfiro no importan mucho las diferencias de edades... 

Ambos sintieron un temblor bajo sus pies, se miraron uno al otro y luego hacia arriba. Los edificios se movían, casi como si bailaran. Corrieron con dirección al punto más libre de construcciones que encontraron, el cual resultó ser un parque. Se armo un caos en las calles, un deslizador salió de control y se dirigió a ellos. Maat apenas alcanzo a saltar y empujo a Aura a el lado contrarió. La tierra seguía moviéndose...

Un recuerdo vino a la mente del chico, algo que lo había aterrorizado cuando era niño...

La tierra también tembló aquella vez...

Cuando la princesa fue secuestrada...

Cuando aquellas horribles criaturas aparecieron...

Cuando su padre murió por protegerlo a él y a su madre...

Un ruido de algo cuarteandese lo hizo regresar a la realidad, no le gusto lo que vio. El piso se estaba abriendo y una criatura, semejante a un reptil con escamosa piel azul y una lengua gigante. Hacia años que nadie veía una criatura semejante, tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien con el planeta, lo supo en ese momento. Mucha gente se quedó sin habla, estaban muy asustados. Maat sabia el peligro de eso, se levanto y se coloco frente al moustro.

- ¡¡¡YO NO TE TEMO!!!.-

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

- ¡¡¡No demos temerle!!!. ¡¡¡El miedo lo hace más fuerte!!!.-

Algunas personas se colocaron al lado del chico y le hicieron frente a la criatura, pero la mayoría aun permanecían a la defensiva.

- ¡¡¡Los moustros son nuestros temores!!!, ¡¡¡Si les hacemos frente desaparecerán!!!.-

Otros más se agregaron. La criatura miraba la muralla de voluntades frente a él. No se había movido. De pronto solo dio un latigazo de su lengua, y como si advirtiera que el disminuía su poder, se trago a Maat como si fuera una mosca.

Nadie supo exactamente como paso, pero segundos después, de la multitud salió una mujer empuñando una espada, brinco sobre la criatura y callo detrás de ella. Apenas se mantuvo unos instantes de pie y se desmayó, su espada desapareció dentro de un extraño guante que llevaba en la mano, en cuanto perdió la conciencia.

La criatura permaneció sin hacer un solo movimiento unos segundos más y después se partió en dos sin dar un solo quejido, para después desaparecer. Maat quedo parado en el lugar donde se encontrara la criatura. Tardo un poco en reaccionar, miro a todos lados y no supo explicar lo que había pasado.

A una considerable distancia tras de él, diviso a Aura desmayada sobre el piso.

- ¡Aura!, ¿¡Qué te ocurrió!?.-

La mujer no le respondió, estaba inconsciente. Algunas personas se aproximaron.

- Chico, tienes una novia muy fuerte. Si no fuera por ella estarías muerto.- Le dijo un hombre de los que lo rodeaban.

Maat se quedo callado, ¿Cómo rayos había hecho Aura para acabar con la criatura?, ¿Por qué ella estaba inconsciente?.

Definitivamente tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto...

ï¢ ï¡

En esos precisos momentos, una burbuja de luz se acerca al observatorio. Desciende, brilla un par de veces antes de desvanecerse y dejar al descubierto a un hombre.

Este se acerca y llama a la puerta.

Le habré una mujer, su nombre. Sus ojos se abren hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas y se lleva una mano a la boca para no gritar, llora...

- Tranquilízate hermana, ¿No me invitas a pasar?.-

**Continuara...**


	5. Huida

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

IV HUIDA 

La luz de los primeros rayos matutinos atravesaba por la ventana dando justo en su rostro. El calor sobre su faz la hizo abrir los ojos y entrecerrarlos rápidamente para evitar los brillantes rayos.

Recorrió la habitación con la vista. La ventana de madera frente a su cama, un tocador al lado de dicha ventana, una pequeña mesa de noche con una jarra llena de agua y un vaso por si le daba sed en las noches, y por supuesto un pequeño florero siempre con algunas flores. Maat cuidaba de ello desde que se había dado cuenta de que a ella le fascinaban.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al ropero que antes había pertenecido a Maat, y cambio su camisón sin mangas por la ropa que recién había adquirido.

Casi cuando había terminado de vestirse, la puerta se abrió.

Buenos días Maat.- Le dijo, con una encantadora sonrisa.

El chico estaba asombrado, como si estuviera visto a un muerto resucitado.

¡ESTAS BIEN!.- La abrazo.

¿Qué ocurre Maat?, ¡Parece que no me habías visto en días!.-

¡EXACTAMENTE! ¡TENIA DIAS QUE NO DESPERTABAS!, ¿Qué no recuerdas nada?.- Dijo la ultima frase entre preocupado y sorprendido.

Aura se quedó callada, solo mirándolo, ¿Qué tendría que recordar?. Parecía que su memoria en vez de mejorar, estaba empeorando.

ï 


	6. Encuentros

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

V Encuentros 

_**¿Qué es un suspiro?**_

_Es una lagrima que jamas cayó..._

_es un momento en la memoria..._

_una confesión jamás hecha..._

_una pregunta que jamas te atreviste a hacer..._

_Un suspiro es ese vacío que no puedes llenar..._

_un recuerdo que no puedes borrar..._

_una ilusión que se niega a morir..._

_Un suspiro es todo lo que callaste..._

_un pasado atrapado en ti..._

_que no encontró otra forma de salir..._

_-Ale Olvera.-_

Aquella madrugada los habitantes de Ziceta II, miraron temerosos, a un hombre envuelto en una capa negra atravesar el pueblo sigilosamente. Se metió por una de las pequeñas callejuelas de casas blancas y grandes ventanas de roca blanca tallada. Nadie se atrevió a salir a preguntarle su procedencia y propósito en el pueblo, después de lo ocurrido durante la noche nadie se hubiera atrevido a enfrentarlo, el miedo rondaba por los corazones de los colonos de Ziceta aquella noche.

El hombre detuvo su caballo, frente a una de las casas de las orillas del pueblo, aquellas que colindaban con el bosque. Desmonto del caballo y dejo ver su vestimenta también negra. Toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió, volvió a llamar dado golpes más fuertes en la puerta de madera, esta cedió.

El hombre penetro en la casa y la encontró en penumbras, tropezó con algo, miro al piso y con la escasa luz que dio la luna al despejarse el cielo, observo que eran escombros con lo que había tropezado. Miro entonces arriba y pudo ver claramente el cielo, los escombros con los que había tropezado no eran otra cosa que el techo desmoronado. Su cara se cubrió de preocupación y temor de no poder encontrar a los habitantes de la casa.

- ¡¡¡CORI!!!!, ¡¡¡¡CALDINA!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡MYRA!!!!.- Sus gritos se escucharon por todo el pueblo.

- ¡¡¡¡¿LATIS?!!!!.- Se escucho la voz de una niña proveniente del pueblo.

Latis salió a toda prisa de la casa, penetro la oscuridad con sus ojos y vio a una pequeña figura que se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él. Detrás de ella se veía otra figura de mujer y un hombre que intentaban darle alcance a la niña.

Tan pronto Cori llego ante Latis, le hecho los brazos al cuello y se puso a llorar. Este se agacho para abrazarla, sentía un gran alivio de saber que estaba bien.

- ¡Aléjese de es niña!.- Ordeno el hombre.

Latis se incorporo dispuesto a dar pelea si así se requería. Al ver directamente su rostro el hombre reconoció al segundo al mando en las fuerzas de Céfiro.

- Lo siento, no logre reconocerlo.- Dijo el hombre.

- ¿Que ocurrió?- Interrogo el espadachín.

- Fuimos atacados durante la noche.- Aclaro la mujer.

- ¿Fueron la fuerzas de los Tradicionaliostas?.-

- No, fue... fue... una criatura...- Dijo el hombre.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Una criatura?!!!!.- Repitió Latis sorprendido.

- Si, una criatura, un moustro para ser más exacto.-

- ¿Dónde esta Caldina?.-

- Mi mami, dijo que acabaría con ese moustro antes de dejarnos a mi y a Myra, con Bet y Celeb.-

- ¿Caldina entro al bosque siguiendo a ese moustro?.-

- No, se utilizo como carnada para alejarlo, ella y...-

Latis no espero a terminar de escuchar a Celeb, para entrar en el bosque en busca del rastro de Caldina.

No era difícil seguir la pista del moustro, ya que había muchas ramas rotas de los arboles, indicando por donde había pasado.

Casi amanecía cuando llego a un claro del bosque.

Ahí, al pie de la montaña, dormitaba una especie de saltamontes gigante, sin embargo no se veían por ningún lado señales de Caldina. Latis enfureció al pensar que la bailarina había sido derrotada.

Hizo aparecer su poderosa espada y conjuro un hechizo de hielo sobre el animal. Corrió a toda prisa hasta él para partirlo por la mitad, estaba apunto de dar el golpe cuando descubrió que detrás de él se encontraba una pequeña cueva incrustada en las rocas de la montaña. Se detuvo y siguiendo un impulso se acerco a revisarla...

La escasa luz de los primeros rayos de la mañana, apenas penetraba en aquél reducido lugar, Caldina abrió lentamente los ojos y estiro su cuerpo entumido por dormir en el áspero piso de roca. Un ruido, proveniente de la entrada de la cueva llamó su atención, guardo silencio, no debía arriesgarse. La bailarina distinguió una sombra alta entre las penumbras.

Con movimientos felinos se deslizo hasta quedar pegada a una de las pared de roca, el extraño paso por delante de ella, cuando estuvo a su espalda intento golpearlo con una piedra.

El extraño se giró a toda prisa y detuvo la mano de la bailarina.

- ¡¡¡Latis!!!.- Grito emocionada. El espadachín hizo una mueca que al parecer era una sonrisa de alivio por haberla encontrado a salvo.

Ambos salieron de la cueva y se dieron las explicaciones necesarias mientras amanecía. De pronto Caldina recordó que no estaba sola, se paro en la entrada de la cueva y grito con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¡¡¡Helia!!!, ¡¡¡Heli!!!!.-

En el umbral de la cueva apareció la hermosa chica pelirroja. La luz del sol dio justo sobre su rostro lo cual la deslumbro por unos momentos forzándola a cubrirse el rostro con una mano. Parpadeo varias veces antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Fue, entonces que Latis pudo verla completamente.

Él no se impresionaba con facilidad, pero en esta ocasión tuvo que admitir que aquella mujer lo había dejado sorprendido con su belleza. El cabello pelirrojo era muy poco común en Céfiro y después de conocer a Lucy, tenía cierta preferencia por las mujeres que ostentaban ese color en el cabello. Además esta mujer tenia un cuerpo hermoso, redondeado y atlético que se podía apreciar perfectamente por su atuendo. _"Debe ser de Ziceta"_ se dijo por la observación del cabello y sus ropas provocativas, parecidas a las que Caldina usara años atrás.

Caldina estaba disfrutando realmente la escena de ver a Latis pasmado por la belleza de su huésped.

Un crujido hizo a todos voltear al lugar donde se hallaba la criatura, era el hielo que había logrado romper y estaba furioso. Se lanzo inmediatamente sobre Latis. Los picos de los miembros delanteros del animal se clavaron sobre su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como penetraban por sus costados y su espalda.

La bailarina atacó al animal con sus navajas intentando liberar a su amigo, pero este la rechazaba utilizando sus otras patas, en un momento la arrojo contra un árbol y perdió el sentido.

Frente a la cueva, Helia miraba horrorizada lo que pasaba, al igual que la pasada noche, se sentía inútil tan solo observando. No recordaba algún otro momento en su vida en el que se sintiera tan temerosa he inútil. Veía a Caldina tirada en el piso, inconsciente, y a Latis siendo atravesado por los picos en las patas del animal.

Llego un momento en que ya no soportaba más lo que veía, su mirada se perdió ante la batalla que presenciaba. Una frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente: _"Tienes que ayudarlos", "Tienes que ayudarlos", "Tienes que ayudarlos", "Tienes que ayudarlos", "Tienes que ayudarlos"..._

- ¿¡¡¡¡COMO!!!?- Dio un grito desgarrador mientras cerraba los ojos para contener las lagrimas, se sentía derrotada por la desesperación.

Su mano fue rodeada por las flamas dotándola de un guante, una espada surgió de él. Sus ojos estaban en blanco.

Latis tocaba el limite de su resistencia. El saltamontes gigante, hundía cada vez más profundamente sus picos en él. El hombre se sentía cada vez más débil, una sustancia que emanaba de los picos le corría por las venas y le quemaba.

No podría aguantar mucho tiempo...

Velozmente Helia se coloco delante del moustro y comenzó a atacarlo. Cada estocada era certera y mortífera, pronto obligo a la criatura a soltar a Latis para defenderse de sus ataques. Corrió directamente a él y de un solo golpe le corto la cabeza.

El saltamontes gigante se derrumbo. Segundos después. Heli también perdió la consciencia y cayo al piso a escasos centímetros del animal. Su espada desapareció dentro del misterioso guante...

Una sombra pequeña observaba todo desde el filo de la montaña, sonrío con malicia al ver caer a Helia y desapareció...

ï¢ï¡

_Si no querías que lastimáramos a tus criaturas..._

_¿Por qué las mandabas a pelear?..._

_Tu ropa es igual a la que usaba Ascot... _

_¿Acaso, tu también eres hechicero?..._

_Yo también te quiero mucho Ascot..._

_...y también quiero mucho a Rafaga, Nicona Presea, Guru Clef, Caldina y Latis..._

_No hay nada que yo pueda disculparte..._

_Si... te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que imagine que podría querer a alguien. Cuando casi te mueres me sentí muy sola...y entendí que nadie podría ocupar ese vació que dejarías... entendí... que sin darme cuenta... te habías convertido en parte de mi í que te amaba..._

_Entonces...aprenderemos juntos..._

_No puedo sentir su presencia... ellas han...ellas ya no están aquí...._

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAAAAARRRIIIIINAAAAA!!!!!!.-

El hechicero despertó.

Ese sueño había regresado después de tantos años...

Tal vez no había sido una muy buena idea regresar a Céfiro...

Sentía la presencia de Marina en el planeta, como si pudiera encontrarla al dar la vuelta en cualquier corredor...

Se incorporo lentamente y se sentó en la cama...

Reconoció el lugar, estaba en una de las celdas que eran protegidas por una burbuja de magia.

Sonrío.

¿Cómo podían ser tan ingenuos?, Guru Clef, su maestro, había creado ese tipo de celdas.

Apoyo sus manos en una de las paredes de la burbuja y creando una luz blanca introdujo sus dedos en ella hasta hacer una hendidura que poco a poco hizo más grande hasta que salió de la burbuja.

- Demasiado fácil...-

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la celda y miró fuera, no había nadie custodiando su celda, definitivamente los Tradicionalistas eran demasiado confiados...

Corrió por los pasillos para salir hasta el jardín. En el camino se encontró con algunos guardias desprevenidos que no le causaron ningún problema.

Se introdujo en el bosque y siguió corriendo rumbo al lago, el río que lo alimentaba era la forma más rápida y segura de salir del castillo. Corrió por la orilla y entonces la vio...

Ahí estaba Marina...

Emergiendo del agua...

Sus cabellos se confundían con el agua...

Sus curvas perfectas se observaban en la lejanía...

Como una sirena emergiendo del océano...

Un parpadeo...

Y la náyade se evaporo....

Ascot dio un prolongado suspiro y siguió adelante, tendría que hablar con Guru Clef acerca de esas alucinaciones. Se detuvo y aparto sus pensamientos. Sentía que alguien lo observaba.

De la nada, como un rayo, la punta de una espada apuntaba a su garganta...

Observo a la guerrera frente a él y se quedo admirado...

Era una mujer muy hermosa...

Traía un vestido lila corto que se ajustaba a su cuerpo húmedo y sus largos cabellos mojados casi tocaban el piso...

Le sorprendió sobre todo la fiereza de sus ojos color mar y su hermosa figura de sirena...

-¿Quién eres tu?.- Más que una pregunta sonó como una orden.

- Me presentare contigo si tú lo haces primero.- Fanfarroneo el mago.

- No juegues conmigo.- Dijo la chica molesta – Tientas demasiado tu suerte.-

Ascot suspiro fuertemente, esta mujer era el "fantasma" que había visto en el lago...

De lejos se asemejaba mucho a su esposa muerta, pero al tenerla enfrente le resulto mucho más difícil encontrarle un parecido.

- Mi nombre es Ascot, el mago, discípulo de Guru Clef.-

- Y amigo intimo del rey... ¿no?.-

- Podría ser...-

- ¿Qué hace el prisionero favorito rondando por el lago?-

- ¿Dando un paseo?. Bien, me encantaría quedarme ha charlar pero debo irme...-

- Tendrás que pasar sobre mi, si quieres escapar.- La guerrera dio una estocada contra el mago pero solo abanico el aire.

- No tengo ningún inconveniente en hacerlo.- Al decir esto y mostrando una increíble agilidad el mago empujo a la guerrera mientras ponía un pie detrás de los de ella para hacerla tropezar.

Al conseguir su objetivo, Ascot echo a correr pero la mujer, desde el piso, lo sujeto del tobillo haciendo que tropezara, inmediatamente se monto sobre él y le puso su espada sobre el cuello.

- ¡Vaya Mirash! ¡No pense que estuvieras tan necesitada de "un hombre"! jajajajajajaja.- La risa burlona de Tueris se dejo escuchar.

Mirash levanto la vista para encontrar a la rubia que se dirigía a ellos con su hermano y dos tradicionalistas más que hacían esfuerzos por no reírse.

- Di lo que quieras Tueris, pero creo que ha Osiris no le va a gustar que dejaras "salir a pasear" a su más valioso prisionero. Tu debías de estar de guardia ¿no?.-

La sonrisa de la rubia se le congelo en los labios. Había abandonado su guardia confiada en que el hechicero dormía, y al regresar ya no lo había encontrado. A Osiris no le iba a gustar nada eso. Una vez más, Mirash se había anotado otro punto con él.

"_No importa"_ –se dijo Tueris- "_Ya emparejaremos los tantos después"..._

ï¢ï¡

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMANAAAAAASSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO SE VAYAN!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ME DEJEN SOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- Iris da desesperadas vueltas en la cama que regularmente ocupa Aura, se sienta, se convulsiona un poco, Paris la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza, ella hecha a llorara hasta quedarse dormida. Él la recuesta suavemente sobre la cama. Aura entra justamente en ese momento en la habitación llevando una jarra con agua.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Iris?.-

- Sigue delirando... ¡¡¡¡MALDICIÒN!!!!.- El rey da un fuerte golpe contra la pared con el puño cerrado, la pared se resquebraja un poco y de su mano corren pequeños hilos de sangre.

Aura se sobresalta y se queda congelada en la puerta.

-¡¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUDE PROTEGERLA?!!!!!!!.-

_**Flashback**_

El deslizador, con Paris e Iris recorre a gran velocidad el bosque, pronto oscurecerá y quieren ingresar antes de eso a la ciudad de Ayax, paso obligado para llegar a Ziceta II.

De pronto escuchan unos ruidos extraños, antes de que puedan reaccionar, una flecha se incrusta en el hombro derecho de Iris, haciéndola caer. Paris detiene inmediatamente el deslizador y se apresura a auxiliar a su compañera que se desangra, otra flecha pasa rozando.

Saca su espada y se pone en guardia, escucha la chillona riza de una mujer.

-¿Quién eres?, ¡¡¡¡Muéstrate!!!.- Ordena el Rey

Cuatro fornidos hombres, vestidos de negro, y cubriéndose el rostro lo rodean, una mujer de largos cabellos rizados y castaños, de ojos también castaños se presenta ante él. Va vestida de una manera por demás provocativa, usa solo un bra negro y unas pantaletas del mismo color, con muchas joyas y una capa también negra, posee un voluptuoso cuerpo. A su espalda lleva un arco con flechas doradas.

- Soy, Danaé, jefa de "las sombras" ríndete, tu y tu compañera nos pertenecen ahora.-

- ¿Son de los tradicionistas?.-

- No, nosotros cuidamos de nuestros propios intereses Rey, estoy segura que ya sea Osiris o el gobierno de Céfiro pagaran gustosos por tenerlo de vuelta.-

- ¿Crees poder obligarme?.-

- Como gustes, alteza, pero no creó que su linda novia soporte mucho la perdida de sangre, mis flechas son mortales y certeras, es difícil que alguien viva más de una hora. Si viene con nosotros la curare. –

Paris estaba por ceder cuando una explosión lo hizo alejarse de aquella mujer. El humo le impidió la visibilidad un tiempo, solo se sintió arrastrado a lo profundo del bosque por un brazo fuerte pero delicado, entre el polvo solo vio la hermosa silueta de una mujer que se movía como una ninfa de los bosques, ágil y bella. Cuando el polvo se disipo, contemplo a Aura, parada al lado de Maat que sostenía a Iris en sus brazos y a una mujer algo mayor de cabellos morados, Vada, la madre de Maat, quien había provocado la explosión para liberarlos.

Aura se acerco con miedo, y tomo con una de sus blancas manos, la mano lastimada del Rey, sacando un lienzo blanco de un cajón, hizo un vendaje.

- No es tu culpa, tu no podías saber que los atacarían.-

- ¡Tu no entiendes!.- Dijo con frustración.

Retiro su mano de la de Aura.

- ¡¡¡¡NUNCA HE PODIDO PROTEGERLAS!!!!!.- Dijo a punto de sollozar.- ¡¡¡¡TODAS LAS MUJERES QUE HE AMADO HAN MUERTO SIN QUE YO PUDIERA HACER NADA!!!!!.- Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, estaba furioso y lleno de rencor y frustración.

Aura se retiro un poco de él, estaba asustada

.- Primero mi madre, luego mi hermana, que murió por proteger una tierra, que yo no puedo mantener en paz y un castillo del cual tuve que huir, y luego ella...que era la criatura más hermosa y pura de este mundo, y ahora, Iris, mi amiga, mi compañera.... ¡¡¡¡¡NUNCA HE PODIDO PROTEGERLAS!!!!!.-

Paris se derrumbo ante la impotencia, y a pesar de hacer grandes esfuerzos para no hacerlo, termino llorando como un niño pequeño, incapaz de controlar toda su indignación, coraje y desesperación. Aura se acerco, la conmovía y la asustaba ver a aquel fuerte hombre adulto llorar como un pequeño. Nunca llegaría a entender que fue lo que la movió a hacerlo, pero arrojo sus brazos al cuello del Rey y lo atrajo hacia ella con delicadeza, lo abrazo cariñosamente y él le correspondió el abrazo aferrándose a ella como si fuera la única cosa real en el cuarto.

Al estar así, juntos, Paris sintió una calidad brisa alrededor de ellos, parecía venir de Aura, pero se sabía tan alterado que no le dio importancia. La brisa cálida, inundó la habitación y cambio el gesto de dolor de la cara de Iris, por una sonrisa de alivio y trajo esperanza y fe al corazón del joven Rey de Céfiro.

- Gracias.-

El cuerpo de Aura se estremeció al escuchar la voz masculina detrás de ella.

- ¿Por qué?.- Dijo sin voltear a verlo. El Rey se sentó al lado de ella, que de costumbre se encontraba sentada al borde de barranco sintiendo el viento sobre sus cabellos y rostro.

- Por lo de anoche.- Dijo él.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, las mejillas de Aura se tiñeron de rojo carmesí.

ï¢ï¡


	7. Hay algo que me recuerda a ti

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

**VI**

Hay algo que me recuerda a ti...

Nina se encuentra rodeada de cuatro hermosos pilares blancos, frente a un espejo que flota en el centro y puede verse por los dos flancos. La niña observa la imagen de los aldeanos llevando a una confundida Caldina y a Heli y Latis desmayados de vuelta a Ziceta II.

Su vista se fija en el guante-joya de Heli, y pasa al rostro tenso de Latis. Sus pensamientos vuelan a siglos atrás...

- Aun recuerdo todo perfectamente, como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, sus rostros, sus palabras...

_incluso recuerdo las despedidas y las lagrimas..._

_todo ocurrió tan rápido..._

_en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..._

_No puedo creer que hayan pasado tantos siglos..._

_¿Por qué no morí yo también?_

_¿Por qué no olvide todo yo también?_

_Ya no tiene caso que me lamente, escogí ser la guardiana del planeta por no luchar, eso fue lo que yo elegí, fue mi castigo por cobarde..._

_y ahora todos estamos sujetos nuevamente a los hilos del destino como títeres...- _

Se acerca una hermosa mujer rubia, de cabello ensortijado y ojos azules.

- ¿Qué ocurre Nina?, ¿Le pasa algo a nuestras guerreras?.-

La niña de ensortijados cabellos rosas, se vuelve a ella mostrando preocupación en sus tiernos ojos azules.

- No, a ellas, no. Es Latis...-

ï¢ï¡

- ¡Hey! ¡mago!, ¡Alégrate, te han mandado de comer!.- Dijo Mirash al abrir la puerta de la más oscura celda que pudieron encontrar en el palacio, ese había sido el castigo de Ascot por haber intentado escapar, y el "premio" de Mirash por capturarlo era ser su guardiana. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no era muy del agrado de Mirash, quien preferiría seguir inspeccionando aquel castillo que la embrujaba.

Había algo en ese sitio que la hacia querer recorrer cada habitación y pasillo, cada jardín y salón, con esa sensación extraña de ya haber estado ahí. De haber recorrido ya alguna vez esos lugares. Algunas veces, incluso creía ver fantasmas, principalmente tres chicas, frecuentemente una de ellas tres que parecía vagar sola por los corredores, con su largo cabello azul suelto y un vestido blanco que hacía olas mientras caminaba, invariablemente la veía correr a una sombra, de un chico probablemente, de cabello lacio y corto que la recibía con los brazos abiertos y sus risas se perdían por los corredores. Nunca podía ver el rostro del muchacho, pero las risas de esos dos personajes le causaban una confusa nostalgia con un dejo de tristeza...

- ¡Mago! ¿Estas dormido?.- Pregunto la chica, al ver a Ascot echado sobre la cama sin la mínima intención de moverse.

- Mi nombre es Ascot. Ya lo sabes.-

- No estas de muy buen humor hoy.- Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba y dejaba la charola sobre una sencilla mesa de madera, eso la silla que la acompañaba y la cama, eran el único mobiliario de la habitación, rodeados por una barrera mágica fortalecida por los magos de Osiris.

- ¿Por qué debería estarlo?.- Fue la cortante respuesta del pelirrojo.

Era verdad, no estaba de muy buen humor. No le hacia gracia ser un prisionero, con el cual se pudiera negociar, no le gustaba nada la presencia de los tradicionalistas en el castillo y como si no fuera suficiente con eso, con tanto tiempo sin hablar con alguien y solo, sus recuerdos se daban gusto atormentándolo desde que viera a Mirash en el lago, quien para colmo de sus males era ahora su guardiana. No, definitivamente no era un buen momento para él...

- Si nos llevaras a donde se esconde el Rey, serias libre de nuevo.- Sugirió Mirash.

Tal vez, en otro momento Ascot se hubiera puesto furioso y abría arremetido contra la insolencia de la mujer. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado harto de todo como para hacer eso. Se limito a darle una mirada de desdén, con algo de odio y una pizca de "no eres muy inteligente"

Mirash le sostuvo altiva la mirada, podrían haberse quedado así por un rato, pero Ascot desvío la vista de pronto y le dio la espalda, girando sobre la cama. A Mirash le pareció ver tristeza en sus ojos, segundos antes de que desviara la vista.

- ¿Por qué peleas?.- Le pregunto el hechicero para salir del incomodo silencio en el que se había sumergido la habitación y desviar su mente ha la política.

- Peleo, por Céfiro, por que amo este mundo.-

- ¡Mientes!- Dijo el mago enojado.

- Peleo para salvar Céfiro de traidores como tu que se han vendido a otros planetas. Peleo por prevenir un desastre, el desastre de que sea gobernado por un caos de voluntades que giran según so propio interés. En unos años Céfiro volverá a ser el mundo trastornado que era cuando la princesa fue secuestrada. ¡Peleo por que se restaure el sistema del pilar y los extranjeros abandonen nuestra tierra!.- Las mejillas de Mirash estaban rojas por el acalorado discurso que acababa de dar.

Ascot, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía encantadora con tanta decisión y aplomo en su rostro, sin embargo le soltó una carcajada irónica.

- ¡¡¡¡¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?!!!!.- Le dijo la mujer furiosa.

- La bola de disparates que acabas de decir.- Hizo un breve silencio en el que contemplo como la ira subía al rostro de Mirash, y antes de que ella hablara agrego:

- ¿Tu lo serías?, ¿Aceptarías ser el pilar por el bien de Céfiro?.-

- Si fuera elegida para serlo, lo aceptaría con orgullo.-

- No sabes de lo que hablas.- Le dijo el mago utilizando un cierto tono de maestro que esta dando una lección a un alumno lento de entender, esto molesto mucho a su carcelera.

Ascot prosiguió, pero esta vez su tono fue de tristeza.- Ser el pilar no es un orgullo, es ser un esclavo, no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea el planeta, no puedes salir de este palacio, no puedes amar... si lo hicieras, estarías condenada a morir y con ello destrozarías la vida de tres inocentes traídas de un mundo desconocido. Ellas fueron quienes pudieron eliminar el sistema de pilar, ¡¡¡¡Jamas vuelvas a decir que peleas por Céfiro!!!! ¡¡¡¡por que es una gran falsedad!!!!, ¡¡¡¡quieres basar tu felicidad y tranquilidad en la infelicidad de otra persona, condenada a ser esclava de este planeta!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Jamas digas que amas este planeta!!!! ¡¡¡¡por que jamas podrás amarlo tanto como tres niñas que dieron su vida por salvarlo!!!!!.- Termino Ascot. No se había dado cuenta, pero se había dejado llevar por las palabras, se había levantado de la cama y sujetaba fuertemente a Mirash de los hombros, sus ojos verdes la veían centellando de furia y dolor.

Un rayo de entendimiento cruzo por la mente de Mirash.

- Tú las conociste. Tu conociste a las Guerreras Mágicas que mataron a la princesa Esmeralda.- Dijo la mujer sorprendida al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un paso de Ascot. Y por un momento se pregunto que había sido de aquellas guerreras de las que hablaba Osiris con desprecio, las que eliminaron a la princesa y el sistema del pilar. ¿Por qué ella no podía recordar aquella época?, lo que sabía de ellas y de lo que sucedió a Céfiro en ese entonces, lo sabía por boca de sus compañeros, de Osiris y Horus.

- ¡No hables de ellas como si fueran unas asesinas! Tu no sabes todo lo que ellas sufrieron, respeta su memoria y a aquellos que las recordamos.- El mago le dio la espalda, quiso parecer enojado, pero la verdad es que hablar sobre ellas todavía le dolía mucho y no soportaría que alguien quisiera ensuciar su memoria.

La muerte de Marina, había cambiado a Ascot al grado de hacerlo un hombre un tanto sombrío y misterioso. El viajar por los planetas, hasta por fin establecerse en Ziceta como embajador, lo habían hecho parecer ante todos como aventurero e impulsivo, incluso Caldina se había sorprendido al verlo de nuevo.

Lo que sus amigo ignoraban era que eso era más bien una actitud suicida, que había adoptado como modo de vida. No buscaba la muerte, pero se había acostumbrado a ponérsele enfrente, y los cinco años que había pasado en Ziceta como embajador, lo habían hecho un tanto más bromista y aparentemente despreocupado.

Sin embargo, bajo todas estas capaz que lo habían hecho ser un imán para las mujeres, era el mismo. El mismo tierno y dulce Ascot, que jamas había podido superar la muerte de la chica que amaba.

- ¿Ellas están muertas?, ¿No volvieron a su mundo?.-

- No.- Musito Ascot, ya estaba cansado de la conversación y quería darla por terminado. Sorprendentemente Mirash se acerco y coloco su mano en el hombro del hechicero.

- Lo siento.- Dijo la mujer sinceramente arrepentida de molestar al mago. Su carácter podía ser un tanto "fuerte" pero en el fondo era una persona muy sensible.

- Ella era hermosa - Le dijo sin voltear a verla y dejando, después de mucho tiempo, salir sus sentimientos.-. Tenía cabellos largos y azules, y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color, caminaba elegantemente, como una princesa...-

Mirash se sorprendió y prenso un poco más su mano al hombro de Ascot, le estaba describiendo al fantasma que veía.

- Murió un día después...Yo la amaba... Marina... Mi esposa.- Dijo el mago haciéndose un lío con sus palabras.

Ya sabía quien era, el fantasma que veía caminar por algunos pasillos y corredores, era la esposa muerta de Ascot, muerta un día después de casarse, apenas una chiquilla de 15 años según como ella la había visto.

Conmovida, no pudo evitar llorar y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Marina, mi esposa...

Las palabras del hechicero, hicieron eco en su mente. Las escucho, dos, tres, cinco, diez veces, no podía alejarlas de su mente. Una horrible punzada en la cabeza la hizo perder el equilibrio y tuvo que detenerse de la pared para no caer. Las palabras seguían atormentando su mente.

Horus la encontró así, apoyada contra una de las paredes, no muy lejos de la celda de Ascot, sentada en el piso, con sus manos abrazaba sus piernas, y lloraba a mares. Frágil y desprotegida, confundida...

El mago le hizo levantar la cara, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y las lagrimas dejaban grandes surcos por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué me pasa Horus?, ¿Quién soy?.-

Con gesto paternal, Horus abrazó a Mirash.

- Duerme mi niña, todo estará bien.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y surgía de su mano una energía mortecina que envolvió a Mirash.

ï¢ï¡

Caldina sale de la habitación de Cori, donde han colocado a Latis, esta algo preocupada, el espadachín mágico, no se ve muy bien, su cara esta mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Entra a la habitación de Myra, que duerme tranquila acurrucada junto a su hermanita Cori, Caldina sonríe con ternura al ver a sus dos más grandes tesoros dormir tranquilas. Después regresa a su habitación y descubre con sorpresa que Helia, ya ha despertado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Le pregunta la morena.

- Creo que bien, solo estoy cansada. ¿Qué paso con la criatura?.- Pregunta la pelirroja exaltada.

- ¿Tu tampoco lo recuerdas?.-

- No, solo recuerdo que un hombre peleaba contra ella, su nombre era Latis, ¿no?.-

- Si, pero según me dijo Bet, el también estaba inconsciente cuando nos encontraron...-

- AAAAAAgggggggggggg.-

Las dos mujeres fueron de prisa a la habitación donde se encontraba Latis, este se aferraba a las sabanas y sudaba copiosamente. Heli, le puso la mano sobre la frente y tomo su pulso.

- Tiene fiebre.- Le informo a Caldina.- Tenemos que bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo.-

Caldina corrió afuera a buscar agua, mientras que Heli, le quitaba las sabanas y su ropa a Latis(No piensen mal, Heli es muy profesional :P), lo colocaron en una especie de tina que llenaron con agua. La fiebre cedió un poco. Heli lo reviso, con más tranquilidad, entonces descubrió que en varias partes de su cuerpo, el espadachín mágico, tenía una serie de pequeñas cortadas, y en una encontró una sustancia, verde y pegajosa que olía muy mal.

Al verla una imagen vino a su mente, Latis siendo atrapado por el saltamontes entre sus patas, mientras los picos de este se incrustaban en el cuerpo del hombre, de ellos emanaba aquella sustancia mal oliente. Parecía como si lo viviera de nuevo, estaba asustada e impotente viendo como Latis sucumbía ante el gigantesco insecto, "_tengo que hacer algo"_ y las palabras en su cabeza crecieron hasta que...

Una punzada en la cabeza y perdió el equilibrio. Se sujeto de un lado de la tina, Caldina se acercaba a ella preocupada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Heli?.-

- No lo sé. Pero no importa ahora. Ya sé que le ocurre a Latis, esta envenenado, debemos encontrar un antídoto.-

Caldina corrió a buscar al brujo del pueblo, pero no pudo hacer gran cosa. La única salvación de Latis, sería que ella fuera a buscar un antídoto a la ciudad, lo cual le llevaría algunas horas. Sin embargo era lo único que podía hacer. Así que se fue, dejando a Latis, Cori y Myra al cuidado de Heli.

Aun era temprano y las niñas dormían, Heli vigilaba a Latis, se estaba desesperando, veía como se ponía peor y ella no podía hacer gran cosa por ayudarlo, no conocía la forma en la que funcionaban los venenos de Céfiro, no conocía el organismo de los céfirianos, cualquier cosa que ella intentara hacer con sus conocimientos en vez de ayudar podría perjudicar.

Salió de la casa un momento, se sentía incapaz ante la situación.

Le pareció ver a una niña que se internaba en el bosque y le hacia señas para que la siguiera, Heli la siguió, no la veía perfectamente, pero le parecía familiar.

La chiquilla la condujo hasta un claro en medio del bosque, ahí, se detuvo, y antes de que siquiera Heli pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para verla bien. La chiquilla toco el piso, y un montón de pequeñas florecillas amarillas brillantes con tallos verdes y grandes hojas rodearon a Heli, ella no pudo dejar de maravillarse y se agacho a contemplarlas bien.

- Estas flores, salvaran a tu amigo.- Dijo la chiquilla antes de perderse en el bosque.

Heli corto algunas flores, dudaba de sus propiedades, pero en ese momento no tenía muchas opciones. Si Caldina, tardaba demasiado, Latis moriría sin remedio.

ï¢ï¡

Iris había logrado recuperarse durante la noche, así que sin perder más tiempo, ella y Paris decidieron seguir su camino, pensaban que Ascot y Latis se preocuparían si tardaban más en llegar.

Maat y Aura se ofrecieron a acompañarlos, ya que cuatro viajeros estarían más seguros, y los hombres de Osiris, buscaban una pareja. Para completar su disfraz, Maat pidio cuatro caballos prestados a un amigo y por seguridad, en vez de entrar a la ciudad, la rodearon por el bosque, donde ahora se encontraban.

Aura había descubierto algo más sobre su pasado, sabía montar. Cuando Maat trajo los caballos, ella sintió un poco de temor, pero cuando se acerco para subir, sus manos y su cuerpo actuaron por si solos, monto el caballo sin ayuda e hizo un pequeño recorrido alrededor del observatorio. Y descubrió otra cosa, ellos no iban de paseo, de hecho tenían que estar alerta, los caminos del bosque ya no eran tan seguros como antes, pero ella estaba disfrutando mucho la monta del caballo.

- ¿Te diviertes?.- Le pregunto el Rey, al notar que ella sonreía.

- Si, no sabía que me gustaría tanto montar.- Le dijo ella sinceramente, mientras le sonreía al Rey y a Iris que iban a su lado, Maat un poco más adelante.

- ¿Ya has probado correr?.- Le pregunto, Paris. Iris hizo una mueca de desaprobación, y luego se dirigió a Aura:

- Ahora querrá retarte a una carrera. Es de las cosas que más le gusta hacer.- Le sonrió

- Mientras Iris lo detesta. - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo es señal de broma a Aura.- Por eso cuando nos casemos, me atara al trono para que no vuelva a subirme a un caballo nunca más.-

Ambas mujeres se le quedaron viendo como bicho raro, no había sido de las mejores bromas de Paris, este algo avergonzado, dejo de reír y se quedo extrañado de la reaccione de las dos damas. Estas se quedaron viendo mutuamente y terminaron riendo del chasco del Rey.

Iris sabiendo que por ello le debía un poco de diversión, sugirió:

- ¿Y bien Aura?, ¿Correrías?.-

Paris le dio una mirada de gratitud a su novia, y fijo su vista en Aura, quien dudaba en responder.

- Esta bien.- Dijo sonriendo.

- Yo les daré la salida, no se preocupen iremos detrás de ustedes.- Dijo Maat que no había hablado hasta ese entonces- El que llegue primero a la salida del bosque ganara.- Dijo Maat un tanto emocionado, ya se estaba aburriendo de solo cabalgar y ver bosque.

Como lo había dicho, Maat les dio la salida, y los dos caballos, el blanco de Aura y el negro de Paris, salieron como rayos por el estrecho sendero entre los arboles. Fácilmente, Paris tomo la delantera, su contrincante parecía no tener mucha experiencia, sin embargo en una vuelta del camino, ella lo rebasó.

Hubiera corrido hasta dejarla atrás de nuevo sino fuera que algo mino su concentración y dejo de azuzar al caballo para que corriera.

En esa fracción de segundos que Aura pasó a su lado, con los cabellos dorados al viento, con la mirada esmeralda llena de obstinación y la sonrisa radiante, con su cuerpo que parecía ser llevado por el viento, su perfecta coordinación con él animal. El Rey tuvo un Dejavu...

_- ¡ Te gane!.- Detiene el caballo para recibir a su compañero con una mirada de victoria._

_- No es verdad. Te di ventaja.- Le contesta él en tono seguro._

_- Paris, acepta que perdiste.- Le dice ella con una de esas sonrisas que fascinan al príncipe._

_- ¡Oh!, ¡Esta bien! Por esta vez ganaste.- Dice en tono resignado._

_Desmonta y se acerca al caballo de Anais para ayudarla a bajar mientras dice:_

_- Ahora te daré tu premio.- Ella lo mira con ojos interrogantes._

_- No acordamos ningún premio.- _

_Paris la acerca y la estrecha contra sí, le levanta la barbilla con una mano y acerca su rostro al de ella mientras sonríe con picardía. _

_- Yo siempre gano.- _

Regreso de sus recuerdos para alcanzar a Aura que había logrado salir del bosque, sonreía contenta.

- Creo que gane.- Le dijo la chica con modestia.

- Si...- Fue lo único que atino a decir el joven Rey que se perdía en la sonrisa de aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a la de su querida Anais...

ï¢ï¡

- Osiris, Horus a leído en la mente del mago. Ya sabemos a donde se dirige el Rey.-

- Bien Mirash, tu iras por el. Tueris y algunos otros te acompañaran.-

A Mirash no le agrado del todo esto, pero acepto.

ï¢ï¡

Lo primero que vio Latis al abrir los ojos fue el hermoso cabello pelirrojo de Heli, que apoyada a un lado de la cama dormía en una silla. Ella y Caldina se habían turnado toda la noche para cuidarlo, al parecer las flores que Heli trajera del bosque, que hechas té le había dado de beber a Latis, habían sido lo que lo había salvado.

Latis se sentó en la cama.

Heli se despertó con este movimiento.

- Lo siento, me quede dormida. ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Le pregunto al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

- Muy bien. Algo cansado. Gracias por cuidarme.- Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo Latis sonrío. Esto hizo sonrojar a Heli.

- De nada. Pero lo que te salvo la vida fueron las flores que...-

- Pero tu estuviste conmigo.-

Por alguna razón, ellos se atraían, y no podrían ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos, y sus rostros se acercaron...

El ruido de caballos y un grito de Caldina, detuvo el beso que estaban apunto de darse...

**Continuara...**

ï¢ï¡

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están todos?

Y si, después de una larga ausencia, Anais vuelve a escribir

¡Muchas gracias! ¡Chicas y Chicos que me escribieron y me alentaron para continuar esta historia! ¡Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes !

¡También muchas gracias a ti que sigue leyendo esta historia!

Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos.

Un gran beso de su amiga

Anais.


	8. El Principio del Fin Parte I: NIños

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

**VII** El Principio del Fin 

_Si un niño te pregunta por que el sol viene y se va,_

_Dile que es por que en este mundo no hay luz_

_Solo oscuridad..._

PARTE I "NIÑOS" 

- Juguemos a que tu eras una bruja y yo un espadachín que tenía que matarte para rescatar a una princesa.- Dijo un chiquillo de cabellos morados cortos y de ojos castaños. Su vestimenta era típicamente cefiriana, consistía en unas botas adornadas con una joya morada, pantalones flojos blancos y una camisa también blanca adornada con motivos dorados y una piedra morada en el centro.

- ¡Yo no quiero jugar a eso!, ¡no quiero ser una bruja!.- Dice la chiquilla algo enfadada, sus ojos son color miel y tiene un sedoso cabello negro lacio que le llega a los hombros, sus ropas son evidentemente de Autosam, usa un vestido amarillo pálido que le llega un poco arriba de las rodillas, con calcetas blancas y unas extrañas botitas blancas, ceñida a su cabeza porta esa diadema extraña con un cristal circular, tan común en Autosam

- Tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.-

- ¿Por qué?.-

- Por que soy mayor que tu :P.-

- Eso no es cierto, apenas debes tener mi edad.-

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?.-

- Tengo siete años, y muy pronto cumpliré ocho.-

- Eres una bebe, yo tengo nueve años.-

- Pues pareces de seis.-

- Eso es por que tu "bruja" me hechizaste y para volver a mi tamaño normal, tendré que matarte.-

- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero jugar a eso!.-

- ¡Prepárate para tu fin hechicera!.- El niño utiliza una especie de vara larga como espada.

- ¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!.- Grita la niña mientras huye del niño, esto lo sorprende y lo hace perder el control de sus movimientos, como resultado golpea a la chiquilla en la cabeza.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAAAAAMAAAAA!!!!!!!!!.- Grita la niña mientras llora.

- Espera, espera, tranquila. Discúlpame, yo no quería golpearte. Jugaremos a lo que tu quieras.-

Ella parece tranquilizarse un poco.

- ¿De verdad?.- Dice mientras hace esfuerzos por detener el llanto.

- Si, pero deja de llorar.-

- Esta bien.- Dice la niña sonriendo.- Entonces jugaremos a que yo era un soldado de Autosam y tu eras un enemigo.- La niña rápidamente se pone de pie y empieza a perseguir al niño mientras junta sus manos en forma de pistola y hace "pushum", "pushum"

Ambos niños corretean felices por los pasillos de la gran nave. Un hombre los ve pasar...

- ¡Hey!, esperen.- Dice mientras corre detrás de ellos, los niños no parecen oírle y siguen corriendo, ya cuando no puede más terminar por gritarles con todas sus fuerzas.-

- ¡¡¡¡ALINA!!!!, ¡¡¡¡JAIR!!!!.-

La niña se para en seco, y momentos después el niño también.

- ¡No tenias que gritarnos Zaz!.- Dice la niña algo molesta.

- Lo siento.- Dice el hombre algo avergonzado.- Tu mama te esta buscando, lleva a Jair contigo, estamos apunto de llegar a Céfiro.-

ï¢ï¡

- Me llamabas, padre.- Dice Shet, mientras con sus manos sostiene una antorcha que despide luz azulosa. El lugar es completamente oscuro, pero se percibe que es una especie de bosque, los arboles se entrelazan en sus puntas enroscándose unos con otros lo cual no deja entrar la luz y le da un aspecto terriblemente macabro al lugar.

- Acércate pequeño.- Dice el anciano, que envuelto en una capa solo deja ver su huesuda mano, mientras le indica al niño que se acerque.

- Hoy, es el día, pequeño, hoy despertaras a tu nueva vida.- Toma al niño por los hombros, este se tensa un poco, no le agrada lo que esta pasando.

- Tranquilo hijo mío, descansa, vamos cierra tus ojos.-

El niño hace lo que le pide el anciano y cae dormido.

- Bien, muy bien. – Dice mientras lo hace flotar.

Se lo lleva detrás de él, los arboles se abren y dejan ver un prado, al centro hay una mesa de piedra y alrededor unos extraños cristales de roca que terminan en pico, son negros, y con una extraña luz, azul-gris, comienzan a brillar, el cielo parece agitarse como el mar en ese momento, y los rayos son atraídos a la tierra. El viento se agita alrededor, tan rápido que el anciano casi es arrastrado por el.

El anciano se acerca, de sus ropas saca una tétrica daga, cuyo filo esta extrañamente torcido hasta terminar en un filoso pico. Coloca una mano rugosa sobre la frente del niño y pronuncia unas extrañas palabras:

- Tu, el encargado de cerrar el ciclo, quien debe volver del abismo, quien debe purificar esta tierra, eh aquí al elegido para llevarte.-

El viejo sostuvo la daga en alto, un relámpago cayo del cielo, sobre la mesa de piedra, el cuerpo del pequeño niño apenas si se estremeció, pero la roca fue rodeada por fuego rojo.

El anciano rasgo las ropas del pequeño hasta descubrirle el pecho, y sobre la piel, garabateo con la daga, una estrella de seis picos, el rostro del niño demostraba un dolor infinito, sentía que más haya del filo del cuchillo, que su sangre ardía y le quemaba.

Cuando el anciano termino de dibujar la estrella, el cielo dejo caer miles de rayos, y un huracán se formo en las montañas.

Por ultimo, el viejo dibujo un circulo alrededor de la estrella.

- Los ciclos abiertos, deben ser cerrados...-

Con esta frase, cerro el circulo.

El niño al fin dio un grito desgarrador y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una luz aveces roja, aveces azul, empezó crecer...

La naturaleza estaba enardecida, todo estaba fuera de control, el viento arreciaba arrancando los arboles, los truenos caían a la tierra, el mar furioso arremetía contra las playas, los volcanes hicieron erupción y la tierra se cimbró...

Un rugido de Leon, el grito de un ave y un chillido de dragón salieron de las partes más recondidas de Céfiro y recorrieron el planeta...

El fuego abandonó la roca, descubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de un joven...

ï¢ï¡

Las imágenes catastróficas se sucedían una a otra, reflejadas en el espejo...

Una mujer de rubio cabello contemplaba alterada el espectáculo, sus azules ojos se llenaron de lagrimas...

- Es el fin...-

- No, a un no.-

Un apuesto hombre de negros y largos cabellos abrazó a la dama por la espalda...

- Aun no es el fin, amor, aun podemos ayudar un poco.-

La mujer se volvió y se refugió en sus brazos.

- Papa, Mama, ¿Qué ocurre?, sentí algo extraño, me dio miedo...-

- Ven pequeña.- El hombre la cargó y la niña se acurruco en sus brazos, el sueño la invadió inmediatamente. La rubia dama se acerca a ellos.

- Es hora de que despiertes pequeña Nina.- Dijo mientras besaba su frente y unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

El hombre seguido de la mujer rubia, lleva a Nina hasta una habitación y la recuesta en una cama mullida con colchas blancas, una luz amarilla la rodeo.

La mujer se abraza al hombre.

- Mañana, ya no será mi pequeña.-

- Lo lamento princesa, las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para ti.- Le dijo el hombre viéndola a los ojos.

- Esta bien, ahora te tengo a ti para ayudarme.- Se abrazo aun más a él.

El entrelazo sus brazos a la diminuta cintura de la mujer y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

ï¢ï¡

Guru Clef observaba con interés Céfiro por uno de los monitores de la nave. Casi no había cambiado nada en los diez años que habían transcurrido, si bien más bien parecía haber rejuvenecido desde su matrimonio con Medea y el nacimiento de su hijo, puesto que era más comprensivo y menos gruñón. En este momento, el que seguía siendo el mago más poderoso de Céfiro, observaba con interés su planeta natal, hace unos segundos le había parecido ver una sombra alrededor del planeta y más que eso, había sentido una energía perturbadora.

- ¿Pasa algo malo amor?.-

- No estoy seguro linda, pero más valdría que le informáramos a los invitados que no esperaran una bienvenida muy amable.-

Medea solo pudo observar la cara preocupada de su marido, mientras este seguía concentrado en observar el planeta al que se dirigían.

ï¢ï¡

La ilusionista estaba por entrar a la habitación donde Latis se recuperaba. Se detuvo en la puerta al ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en la habitación, sonrió para si misma. Con que esos dos se gustaban. Eso si era una buena noticia, tal vez Helia podría pasar las grandes murallas del corazón de Latis. Los ruidos de caballos acercándose al galope la hicieron salir de la casa. Caldina dio un grito de alegría al darse cuenta de que quienes se acercaban eran Iris y Paris. Al escuchar el grito Helia salió para ver que ocurría.

Fue cuestión de segundos.

Apenas la doctora salió de la casa, la tierra comenzó a hacer bruscos movimientos oscilantes. La casa tras ella, que no estaba construida para resistir temblores, se derrumbo al poco tiempo de que el movimiento telúrico comenzara. La ilusionista corrió desesperada tratando de regresar a la casa. Helia la jalo fuertemente del brazo para detenerla, sabia que era demasiado peligroso. Ella recordaba perfectamente los devastadores terremotos en Tokyo.

Los caballos de los recién llegados relincharon asustados al oír los derrumbes a su alrededor, el caballo de Iris corrió desbocado, Paris logro controlar a su caballo y salió al galope para alcanzar a su prometida. Aura y Maat intentaron seguirlos sin embargo, una casa se derrumbo justo frente a ellos asustando al caballo de Aura, quien cayo al piso golpeándose la cabeza con los escombros, provocando una herida que sangraba copiosamente.

El movimiento seso.

Habían sido escasos 30 segundos, pero habían bastado para que la pequeña aldea fuera reducida a escombros. Helia soltó a Caldina, pero esta estaba tan impresionada, que se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba. La doctora necesito de todo su profesionalismo para no entregarse a la desesperación ella también. Miro a su alrededor, por todos lados había gente desesperada tratando de sacar a sus seres queridos de los escombros, podía escuchar perfectamente los gritos y chillido histéricos de los que había a su alrededor. Detuvo la mirada por unos segundos en una mujer, cuya herida en la cabeza sangraba copiosamente, y era atendida por un muchacho de cabellos castaños. Su primer impulso fue correr a socorrerla, pero algo le dijo que ella estaría bien.

Dio unos pasos adelante, entrando a los escombros que habían sido una casa, entro con cuidado, sabia que cualquier movimiento brusco o descuido provocaría la caída de lo que aun quedaba de techo, sobre ella. Se acerco a la que fuera la habitación donde apenas minutos antes había dejado a Latis. Miro horrorizada como el cuarto completo se había venido abajo, permaneció ahí, tratando de escuchar algún indicio que le dijera que el espadachín seguía vivo, pero nada...

Se acerco entonces al cuarto donde descansaban las dos pequeñas, la construcción se veía agrietada y frágil, la puerta estaba atorada. Sintió algo extraño, no supo como pero tomo conciencia de que sentía una energía que crecía en intensidad, instintivamente se protegió el rostro y parte del cuerpo con las manos. La puerta no tardo en convertirse en astillas cuando la energía choco contra ella. Al disiparse el polvo de la explosión, los ojos de la doctora brillaron apunto de llorar de felicidad. Latis sostenía a las dos pequeñas niñas, el espadachín estaba agotado y apunto de desfallecer. Helia corrió a auxiliarlo, y se apresuraron en salir. Apenas habían cruzado la puerta cuando el resto del techo se vino abajo. Caldian corrió a abrazar a sus hijas hecha un mar de lagrimas, esas niñas eran su vida, no soportaría perderlas.

Paris apenas había logrado darle alcance al caballo de Iris. Su novia estaba asustada, pero en perfectas condiciones, así que regresaron al pueblo. El joven rey de Céfiro, observo consternado la devastación del pueblo, devastación que no era capaz de comprender, no recordaba ningún temblor desde la época en que no había un pilar en Céfiro, e incluso en aquella ocasión, los temblores no habían tenido tal magnitud y la mayor parte de la gente había podido refugiarse antes de que comenzaran en el castillo.

- ¿Asombrado su majestad?, ¡Tratamos de advertírselo!. ¡Pero no quiso escucharnos!, ¡Todo esto es su culpa!.- Le dijo una mujer rubia, que le cerraba el camino con su caballo.

No tardo en darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados, y que sus amigos habían sido capturados.


	9. El Principio del Fin Parte II:De Traidor...

**PARTE II** **DE TRAIDORES Y ALIADOS**

La Cd. de Paires, en otro tiempo un pueblo pequeño, paso obligado para cualquier viajero, puesto que estaba justo al centro de la tierra de Céfiro, siempre ofreció refugio y descanso a aquellos que cruzaban por ahí.

Con el intercambio comercial que había surgido entre los tres planetas, el pueblo se había convertido en una ciudad, que siempre contaba con las novedades traídas de aquellos planetas lejanos. Por ser un lugar céntrico, había sido estratégicamente escogida para ser la "aduana" de Céfiro. Era común entonces, ver pasearse por sus calles comerciantes, visitantes e incluso embajadores de otros planetas.

Había crecido mucho en los últimos años, sin embargo, como suele ocurrir. Las casas que originalmente formaban el pueblo, quedaron encerradas dentro de la gran ciudad, convertidas en el corazón de Paires. "Un pedacito del antiguo Céfiro", era como lo llamaban los extranjeros, para los habitantes originales, aquello seguía siendo su pequeño pueblo. Y trataban con la misma hospitalidad a los extranjeros de otros planetas, como antaño trataran a los viajeros.

Un cantinero, cuenta que el Rey estuvo alguna vez ahí, cuando el pueblo era pequeño, en compañía de las tres jóvenes que se convertirían en las Guerreras Mágicas, que incluso habían comido y bebido en su establecimiento. Pero solo los niños, creían esa historia, incluso ahora que era una ciudad, y que tenían un millón de cosas más en que entretenerse, a los pequeños les gustaba ir a escuchar la leyenda de esas jóvenes, y preguntar curiosos la apariencia que tenían y como eran, aquellas tres chicas de leyenda.

Aquella tarde el cantinero tenía un surtido publico de niños y niñas, que sentados en un rincón del establecimiento, escuchaban y hacían preguntas.

- ¿Eran bonitas?.- Pregunto una pequeña de ojos profundamente azules y cabello rubio.

- Eran las jóvenes más bellas que recuerdo haber visto, una tenia los cabellos dorados, y ensortijados, como si fueran rayos de sol, y los ojos verdes como las aguas de la laguna Esmeralda, otra tenía cabellos rojos como el fuego y la mirada de un ángel, la tercera tenía los cabellos azules como el mar, largos y sedosos, su mirada era como ver el cielo dentro de una esfera.- Contaba el hombre entusiasmado.

- ¿Y donde están ahora?.- Pregunto un incrédulo niño de cabello azul oscuro, ya mayor con los brazos cruzados y la mirada retadora.

- Han vuelto al mundo maravilloso de donde vinieron, pero no teman pequeños, ellas regresaran cuando Céfiro este en peligro.-

- Mamá dice que ellas mataron a la princesa Esmeralda y que por eso Céfiro casi se destruye, en uno de los ataques de los moustros murió mi papa, cuando yo aun era un bebe.- Afirmo el mismo niño, los pequeños voltearon a verlo asustados.

- Muchos murieron en esa batalla pequeño, pero lo verdaderamente importante es que nosotros sigamos adelante, construyendo un Céfiro donde no haya más batallas.- Dijo con voz fuerte, un impresionante hombre rubio de largos cabellos. Portaba una espada, y el uniforme de la guardia real. Los niños se asombraron.

- ¿Nada más cuentas leyendas a los niños?, ¿O puedes darme algo de comer y beber?.- Le dijo en broma al cantinero.

El dueño, contento, le ofreció una mesa, y aunque ya era algo tarde para comer, se metió a la cocina. El hombre tomo asiento, los niños lo miraban con respeto, otros incluso con espanto y no osaban acercarse.

La pequeña rubia, de grandes ojos, se acercó despacio a él. Cuando estuvo parada frente al extraño, este le sonrío de una manera dulce, la niña también sonrió. Al ver esto el resto de los pequeños se acercaron llenos de curiosidad.

- ¿Eres un guardia?.- Pregunto un niño, admirado.

- Si, algo así.- Sonrió el espadachín.

- ¿Tu conoces al Rey?.- Pregunto una niña morena.

Asintió con la cabeza, y miro a la pequeña, se preocupo un poco, había tenido una pesadilla, sus dos pequeñas hijas eran atrapadas por un derrumbe.

Esa pesadilla lo tenía preocupado, hace un mes que él debía de haber regresado a casa, aunque había mantenido contacto con Caldina a través de los mensajeros, quería ver a las tres mujeres que más amaba pronto. Y sobre todo lo tenía un poco inquieto la presencia de esa chica, que Caldina aseguraba venia de Mundo Místico.

Por otro lado, ya estaba cansado. El y sus hombres esperaban un ataque que no llegaba, justo cuanto pensaban que los enemigos se acercaban. Mandaban espías para asegurarse y nada. Todo se reducía a rumores constantemente. Y lo peor de todo, es que de un tiempo acá, habían perdido contacto con el castillo.

Envió un mensajero, pero este volvió, diciendo que todo estaba bien, y que los comunicadores de Autozam estaban averiados, que esperaban la pronta visita de los autozamitas para arreglarlos.

No dejaba de sonarle extraña la explicación, pero tenía algo de lógica, teniendo en cuenta que el único que sabía a ciencia cierta como funcionaban esos aparatos era Latis...

En eso pensaba cuando un guardia de cabellos azules, entro a toda prisa al lugar. Puso una rodilla en el piso y se agacho frente a él. A Rafaga le molestaba el protocolo, pero era necesario para guardar la disciplina en sus tropas.

- ¡Señor, Lot es un traidor!, ¡Mithos lo sorprendió tratando de enviar un mensaje al enemigo!.-

Rafaga, se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, jamás hubiera sospechado del tímido joven de cabellos y ojos castaños, que servia de mensajero, rápidamente salió del lugar seguido del chico de cabellos azules. Los niños salieron a la puerta del establecimiento para verlos alejarse.

ï¢ï¡

La nave NSX, había puesto un campo de fuerza alrededor del castillo para evitar que alguien lo abandonara, el temor de los pasajeros de la nave era que tuvieran rehenes.

Guru Clef intentaba negociar con Osiris, pero no lograba sacarle ninguna información acerca de Paris, Latis, Ascot o Iris. Era astuto, tenía que reconocerlo.

Ellos no podrían atacarlos, mientras no supieran si podrían llegar a lastimar a alguno de los habitantes originales del castillo.

El enorme Dragón de Faaren y el fuerte móvil de Ziceta, anunciaron que se reunirían pronto con ellos. Las tres naves sin duda, podrían derrumbar el castillo en cuestión de minutos si se lo proponían, pero ese no era el objetivo. Su objetivo era esencialmente, rescatar al Rey y la gente que habitaba el castillo.

Dentro de la nave, se llevaba a cabo una reunión, para decidir la estrategia a seguir.

- ¿No hay forma de saber, donde están?.- Pregunto la Comandante Lilandra.

- No... me tiene muy preocupado por que no soy capaz de sentir su presencia, dentro del castillo, podrían estar desmayados, débiles incluso... muertos...- El antiguo Guru de Céfiro, escucho espantado su propia observación.

ï¢ï¡

Una silenciosa caravana se abría paso por los bosques de Céfiro, al frente iba la soberbia Mirash montando orgullosamente su caballo, y dejando pasar a toda la comitiva de vez en vez, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, sus prisioneros eran demasiado valiosos, Osiris estaría feliz.

Amarrados por las muñecas y atados a dos caballos que cabalgaban junto a ellos, iban Latis y Heli, Latis llevaba a Cori en brazos, atada y amordazada, miraba con odio a sus captores, amarrar a una niña tan pequeña, cuando la suerte volviera ha estar de su lado cobraría semejante ofensa. Helia, iba callada, pensativa, Mirash la había dejado pasmada, era idéntica una amiga suya, en la tierra. Una amiga que había dejado de ver algunos años atrás por culpa de las muchas ocupaciones de ambas, esa mujer era como una gemela de su amiga, de no ser por el nombre y por la crueldad con que la había tratado, podría jurar que era ella.

Atadas, también, muy cerca de ellos, venían Iris y Caldina con la bebe Myra en brazos.

Los que cerraban la comitiva, eran Maat y París, escoltados por Tueris, atados al caballo de esta. París cargaba a Aura, la mujer no había despertado desde que se golpeara la cabeza en el terremoto, al parecer la hemorragia había cesado, aun así su rostro era ocultado por el preciado líquido rojo, respiraba con dificultad. Maat habría querido llevarla el mismo, lo tenía sumamente preocupado, sin embargo, astutamente, Tueris sugirió que fuera el Rey quien llevara a la rubia, no podría escapar con ella cargando y sabía que él jamas arriesgaría la vida de un inocente.

Paris miraba a Tueris intrigado, juraría que su rostro le era familiar, ¿de donde conocía a esa fría guerrera?. Tueris le sostuvo la mirada, y le dijo sarcásticamente:

- Alégrese majestad, estamos a punto de llegar a su castillo.-

La caravana se encontró pronto, con la gran puerta de la muralla que protegía el castillo. Esta se abrió y la comitiva se introdujo rápidamente dentro. Apenas el caballo de Tueris, junto con sus dos prisioneros cruzara la entrada la puerta se cerro tras de ellos tres decenas de soldados de la guardia de Céfiro los rodearon.

El castillo había sido recuperado, por una conjunción de fuerzas entre las naves de Ziceta. Autosam y Faharen, tanto por la guardia al mando de Ráfaga.

- ¡QUE!.- Fue lo único que la rubia atinó a gritar la sorprendida mujer rubia.

Mirash fue más rápida y arrebato a Cori de los brazos de Latis, para poner su espada sobre su garganta. Fue cuestión de unos instantes para que Ráfaga sacara su espada y fuera contra ella, pero un rayo de color morado paso por un lado de él, y se impacto en la cabeza de Mirash, sus ojos azules quedaron en blanco y se desmayo.

- ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR HORUS!.- Grito Tueris con furia, su hermano gemelo la sostuvo por los hombros, seria un suicidio atacar al mago frente a la guardia de Céfiro. Estaban perdidos, lo único que podían hacer era rendirse. Todos los hombres de Osiris tiraron sus armas al piso. Los prisioneros fueron liberados y los heridos atendidos en el acto.

- ¡Papa!, ¡Papa!.- La pequeña Alina corrió asía su Padre extendiéndole los brazos.

Él alto espadachín mágico de Céfiro, se agacho un poco y recibió a su pequeña también con los brazo abiertos y la cargo. Una sonrisa de alegría y orgullo se dibujo en los regularmente inexpresivos labios de Latis.

Helia, sin motivo aparente dejo caer dos gruesas lagrima de sus ojos.

ï¢ï¡

Un joven de cabellos castaños atravesó corriendo la oscuridad del bosque, se paro delante de un hombre que estaba sentado bajo un árbol mirando el piso.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO ME MOLESTEN!.- Dijo el hombre incorporándose y estampando su puño contra la mejilla del chico, el golpe fue dado con tal fuerza que el chico cayo al piso.

- Lo siento Osiris, pero Mirash y Tueris fueron capturadas al igual que los hombres que estaban con ellas.- Dijo el chico desde el piso.

- ¡ESO ES LOGICO IMBECIL, ELLAS SE DIRIGIAN AL CASTILLO!.- Estaba a punto de patear al chico cuando una risa sarcástica lo detuvo.

- Jajajajajaja, no deberías usar a tus hombres para liberar tus tensiones Osiris.- La voz parecía salir de algún lugar de la oscuridad del bosque, pero Osiris no podría decir exactamente de donde.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¡Muéstrate!.- Ordeno el moreno

- Si que estamos tensos ¿verdad?.- Dijo un hombre joven, que apareció detrás de él. Su cabellera, ojos y atuendo eran negros.- Me presento: Soy Shet, y soy tu aliado en esta guerra...-


	10. La Cuarta Guerrera Magica

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

**VIII** La Cuarta Guerrera Mágica 

- Te amo.-

Un incomodo silencio siguió a la declaración del apuesto hombre de cabellos verdes. La chica rubia, desvió la vista y se concentro en mirar caer las gotas de lluvia.

- Lo siento...- Murmuro escondiendo la cara en el pecho de su acompañante.

- No, yo lo siento. Creo que no es un buen momento para....-

- No.- Lo detuvo posando sus delicados dedos sobre los labios del apuesto hombre.- No tienes por que disculparte soy yo... es que....son mis sueños-

- ¿Has vuelto a soñar con ese chico que se parece a mi?. No se si halagarme o ponerme celoso.- Dijo el hombre con dulzura, reflejada en sus ojos esmeralda.

- Bueno... en realidad no se parece tanto, solo tienen el mismo color de cabello.- Y enredo sus dedos en algunas hebras del sedoso cabello verde oscuro, que caía por los hombros de su dueño.

- Entonces la próxima vez que se aparezca en tu sueño, has un esfuerzo por pensar que soy yo.- Sonrió con dulzura.- Es solo un sueño, no tienes por que preocuparte por eso...-

- Pero es que a veces son tan reales... y siento tanta angustia...-

Él la envolvió delicadamente en sus brazos. Quería ayudar a su "amiga", pero no era capaz de comprender como un sueño podía angustiarla tanto. Podría apostar que esos sueños tenían algo que ver con su pasado. Según lo poco que sabía de ella, esos sueños habían comenzado años antes de que se conocieran. No podía asegurarlo, no se atrevía a preguntar nada sobre su pasado. Por que ella nunca quería hablar de ello, y que ella le contara su historia, implicaría que el también le contara la suya. Y ninguno de los dos, querían recordar quienes habían sido... Pero esos sueños le preocupaban, por lo que podía entender, últimamente esos sueños eran más claros y más reales...tal vez un desahogo para una pena que ella no dejaba ir...

- Tengo una idea...¿por que no escribes los sueños que tienes?.-

La mujer lo miro interrogante.

- Si, tal vez si escribes lo que sueñas, puedas descubrir por que lo haces. Freud decía que los sueños son deseos que reprimimos en el inconsciente.-

- Tengo mis dudas sobre las teorías de Freud... pero tal vez tengas razón.- Sonrió la mujer y a pesar de que las nubes seguían cubriendo el cielo, para él fue como si el sol hubiera aparecido en todo su esplendor. ¿Sabría ella el efecto que causaban sus escasas sonrisas?, ¿Por que era tan mezquina con algo que tenía el efecto milagroso de iluminar el día más oscuro? Preguntas que jamás se atrevería ha hacerle.

- No creo que pare.- Miraba el filo del puente, bajo el cual se habían refugiado de la lluvia.

- Entonces tendremos que correr.- Con un brazo rodeo su cintura y con otro cubrió su cabeza con la gabardina que llevaba puesta. Abrazados de esta forma corrieron hasta la estación del metro que se encontraba cruzando la calle.

Shon miro por la ventana, la lluvia que caía sobre Tokyo le había recordado esa tarde compartida un año atrás. Estaba preocupado. Aura había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Tal vez había regresado con su familia, a enfrentar su pasado. El también había regresado a Tokyo a ver a su familia, su única familia, su hermano mayor Iki, que estaba en Tokyo por algunos días. Pero debía admitir que también estaba ahí, por ella, tal vez, si los dioses le sonreían, el podría encontrarla.

ï¢ï¡

_- Mi pobre Guerrera Mágica, tu corazón esta tan herido, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme..._-

Una punzada en la cabeza le indico que se estaba forzando demasiado por recordar. Se acerco a la ventana buscando respirar un poco de aire, la brisa nocturna logro calmar su dolor. Permaneció un rato en la ventana, hasta que escucho pasos en el pasillo, abrió la puerta para descubrir una figura masculina que se alejaba.

ï¢ï¡

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja camina rápidamente por uno de los corredores del castillo, tiene que darse prisa si quiere que Caldina la peine con ese tocado de flores que ofreció. Si tan solo no se hubiera quedado dormida. Se había desvelado un poco hablando con Medea, era una mujer encantadora, y cada vez que hablaba con ella tenía la sensación de conocerla de años. Era algo agradable, de hecho, el castillo era un lugar agradable y desde que había llegado ahí tenía una constante sensación de deja vu, en cada rincón de aquél hermoso palacio, había impregnada una sensación cálida que con el paso del tiempo se volvía cada vez más familiar, cada vez más, sentía que su lugar estaba en aquella tierra extraña, como si ella perteneciera a Céfiro.

Ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Latis venía por el lado opuesto del pasillo, hasta que estuvo frente a él. Los dos se detuvieron para observarse un instante, el hombre parecía querer decirle algo, pero no lo hizo. Ella le sonrió dulcemente y continuo andando. Esa escena se había repetido varias veces en lo últimos días, para diversión de Caldina. La atracción entre ellos era evidente, pero al parecer los dos eran muy tímidos para aceptarlo, por lo menos eso pensaba la ilusionista.

Pero si, el día del regreso al castillo, Caldina hubiera observado una lagrima resbalar por el rostro de Heli, cuando Alina, la pequeña hija de Lilandra y Latis, corrió a abrazar a su padre, tal vez entendería un poco mejor la situación.

Helia no sabía exactamente que había pasado ese día. Solo sabía que algo dentro de ella, se había roto. No importaba que Lilandra y Latis, no fueran ahora una pareja, tenían una hija y para ella, eran una familia. Estaba de sobra.

Aquél día Latis pudo ver la tristeza de Helia, y algo dentro de él, le dijo que había traicionado a alguien, a quien había amado. No existía una razón para que el se sintiera así, Lilandra y él se habían separado dos años atrás, y estaba seguro de que no amaba a la madre de su hija, era libre de rehacer su vida, si así lo quería, pero desde ese día, tenía cierta incomodidad en encontrarse con Helia, así que trataba de evitarlo y a pesar de que la mujer hacia lo mismo, siempre terminaban encontrándose... y uno de los dos huyendo.

ï¢ï¡

El castillo bullía de actividad, todos los sirvientes del castillo, con sus mejores atuendo iban y venían por todo el lugar colocando flores y arreglos. Mucha gente extraña iba y venia, sin parar, las familias nobles de Céfiro no tardaría en llegar. Incluso los representante de los otros planetas, ya tenían diez días viviendo en el castillo y también haciendo mil preparativos para la celebración. Y fuera del castillo, ya se arremolinaba la gente venida desde los lugares más recónditos, para estar presentes en la unión, conocer a su reina y desearle felicidad al rey.

Camino hacia el bosque tratando de evitar todo aquel aglomerado de gente, nunca había sido afecto a las multitudes, ni a los desconocidos. Además algo le inquietaba, mejor dicho alguien...una mujer...Mirash. Todos habían olvidado a los prisioneros por los preparativos de la boda, él no, por alguna razón siempre terminaba cerca del cuarto que era la prisión de Mirash. Sobre todo después de aquel incidente. El rayo que Horus utilizara contra ella, la había hecho caer en un profundo sueño por todo la noche y parte del día después de que recuperaran el castillo.

El azar, lo había llevado a estar presente en el momento en que la mujer despertara, ella lo había reconocido y lo miro con una dulzura y una tristeza tan grande que lo estremeció, las lagrimas inundaran sus ojos azules, parecía que el mar salía de sus ojos. Y entonces le pidió que se marchara, y que por favor no volviera. Ascot había obedecido a medias, puesto que iba a verla, pero no entraba a la habitación, ni siquiera le hablaba. Le intrigaba el comportamiento de esa mujer, pasaba los días mirando por la ventana de su prisión, con la mirada perdida...y no hablaba con nadie. No concordaba con la mujer dura y vengativa que había sido su carcelera, ni con la cruel mujer que había intentado utilizar a Cori para huir. Era como si fuera otra persona, muy diferente a la guerrera Mirash, pero que se parecía cada vez más a la niña que había marcado su vida...

Había tratado de hablarlo con Caldina esa mañana, pero la mujer lo había sacado de la habitación alegando que tenía que arreglarse y arreglar a las niñas para la fiesta. Además estaba histérica por que Ráfaga, no había llegado a dormir en toda la noche, había estado con Latis, tratando de encontrar el escondite de Osiris, pues desde que había huido del palacio, parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Ambos habían salido al anochecer, con algunos hombres a rastrearlo, unos aldeanos lo habían visto por las cercanías, con un joven de cabellos negros. Ascot debía haberle avisado a la pelirosa que su esposo no llegaría a dormir, pero lo había olvidado, así que ahora ella estaba molesta con él.

El pelirrojo paso por un lado del lago, podía distinguir a la perfección el islote donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de la unión. Suspiro recordando lo que pasara en ese lugar, hace más de 10 años. Su mirada verde, descubrió también, a Paris sentado en una orilla cercana del lago, estaba cerca del pequeño muelle así que tomo una barca y se dirigió a donde estaba su amigo.

El joven Rey de Céfiro, vio acerarse al pelirrojo. Espero a que su amigo se sentara junto a él para lanzarle una pregunta de lo más inesperada.

- ¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño que jurarías que fue real?.-

- No. ¿A que viene una pregunta tan filosófica?-

- Si te lo dijera no me lo creerías.- Dijo Paris, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, una mezcla extraña de alegría, ironía y tristeza.

- Esta algo agrio tu humor para ser el día de tu Unión, ¿No crees?, ¿No se supone que deberías estar feliz?- Ascot simplemente no entendía el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, este día todos parecían trastornados.

- Si, lo estoy, de verdad. Iris es una mujer maravillosa, es dulce, amable, sencilla, educada, tierna y tan frágil... estoy seguro que será una esposa encantadora, una buena madre y una excelente reina.-

- ¿Pero...?.-

- ¿Pero?, no, no hay un pero. La amo, Ascot, por eso me voy a Unir a ella. Solo que anoche la vi...-

- ¿A Iris?.-

- No... a Anais.-

- ¿Que?.-

- Estuvo aquí.-

- Ya entiendo, ¿soñaste con ella?.-

- No estoy muy seguro de que haya sido un sueño.-

- Tal vez, fue su espíritu o tal vez, alguien quiso jugarte una broma muy pesada, creando una ilusión.-

- Cuando las Guerreras Mágicas murieron, tu te aferraste a que Marina estaba viva. ¿Por que lo hiciste?, ¿Cómo podrías saberlo?- Dijo sin prestar ninguna atención a las preguntas de su amigo.

Un incomodo silencio siguió a estas preguntas, hace años que no hablaban sobre el tema. Habían pasado muchos años desde que Ascot, Paris y Latis, mencionaran las palabras "Guerreras Mágicas", siempre las llamaban Lucy, Marina y Anais, cuando hablaban de ellas, en las raras ocasiones en que lo hacían, que regularmente se reducía a un día del año: el aniversario de su muerte, era un acuerdo tácito, para no recordar que se habían sacrificado. Para no pensar que las vidas que tenían ellos ahora, era gracias a la muerte de esas tres niñas de mundo místico, esas tres jóvenes a las que habían amado.

- Lo sentí.- Dijo, al fin el mago.- No lo sabía, solo lo sentía. Y me aferré a ello, no quería dejarla ir, no podía... si no hubiera creído eso, me abría vuelto loco.-

- ¿Y si ellas no hubieran muerto?.-

- Vamos Paris, es algo que ya aceptamos, no podemos hacerlas volver. Ellas murieron, tu fuiste el primero en seguir con tu vida. No puedes dejarte perturbar por un sueño, por muy real que pareciera, no te aferrres a ilusiones del pasado, créeme que te costara mucho cuando quieras volver a la realidad, yo lo sé demasiado bien. Hoy vas a unir tu vida, con la mujer que amas, no es momento de pensar en fantasmas.-

- Tienes razón...- Dijo el joven rey dándose la vuelta, la hora de la ceremonia se acercaba con rapidez y el aun no estaba listo.- ...pero no puedes besar una ilusión, no puedes abrazar un sueño... no puedes hacerle el amor a un fantasma.- Dijo para si mismo, mientras subía a la barca y esperaba a su amigo.

ï¢ï¡

- Te vez hermosa.- Dijo la compañera de Guru Clef, al entrar la habitación de Iris y contemplarla ya ataviada con su vestido para la ceremonia.

- Gracias.- Contesto Iris, con una sonrisa amable.

Se miró en el espejo y pudo constatar que Medea tenía razón. El vestido blanco hecho con la tela más delicada de Céfiro, se ceñía a la perfección a su cuerpo. Llevaba los hombros al descubierto, la manga ampona ¾ , era unida con el escote en forma de V que destacaba a la perfección su figura al igual que el corsé, resaltaba su diminuta cintura, la falda tenía una hermosa caída hasta cubrir sus pies, calzados con unas sandalias de tacón.. Sobre su rostro, el discreto maquillaje resaltaba sus finas facciones, y el labial rosa le daba una apariencia cálida. Su cabeza era adornada por una fina corona plateada con piedras preciosas, y su largo cabello castaño, con destellos rubios, caía detrás de ella. Parecía una nifa de los bosque de Céfiro. Se quedo algún tiempo contemplando su imagen en el espejo, suspiro y sus bellas facciones cambiaron hasta mostrar un rostro preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Hay algo que no te guste con el vestido?.- Pregunto amablemente la hermana de la armera.

- No Medea, este vestido es divino. Es... ¿Tu crees que esto sea correcto?, ¿Tu crees que Paris y yo de verdad debemos estar juntos?.-

- Pero que dices eso Iris, si ustedes se aman, deben estar juntos.-

- Si....- Dudo un poco.

- No te preocupes.- La abrazo tiernamente Medea.- Todas nos ponemos un poco nerviosas el día de nuestra Unión. ¿No recuerdas que Caldina dudo tanto en ello que Ráfaga la arrastro hasta el altar y la sostuvo fuertemente del brazo hasta que termino la ceremonia?, Yo no pude dormir en toda la noche anterior. Tenía miedo de que Clef y yo, no fuéramos del todo el uno para el otro. Pero ya vez que las cosas salieron bien. No temas, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. .-

- Medea, ¿tu le has ocultado algo a Guru Clef?.-

- No. Yo pienso que la confianza en una pareja es uno de los pilares del amor.-

- ¿Y si eso pudiera alejar a Guru Clef de ti?.-

- Tendría confianza en que nuestro amor puede superar cualquier cosa. Y estoy segura que tu amor y el de Paris también podrán. Los he visto juntos, se que él te adora. Paris es un hombre que se entrega por completo, nadie en Céfiro podría separarlo de ti.- Medea la tomo de las manos y le dedico una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.

- Ya es hora.- Dijo el Guru de Céfiro dando dos suaves toques a la puerta.

- Vamos.- Dijo la rubia dando la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- Nadie en Céfiro, ¿pero que tal alguien de otro mundo?.- Susurro con tristeza, la futura reina de Céfiro, antes de salir tras Medea.

ï¢ï¡

Maat entro al cuarto en el que habían acomodado a Aura. El muchacho tuvo que reconocer que la habitación era acogedora, de hecho todo el palacio lo era. Siempre había pensado que el castillo, era un lugar lleno de lujos y ostentación,. pero debía aceptar que, en efecto el castillo era lujoso, sin embargo todo el lugar era acogedor y cálido.

El joven contemplo a la mujer frente a él. Habían pasado diez días desde que llegaran al castillo. Guru Clef había atendido la hemorragia de inmediato. Aura había estado débil por la perdida de sangre, pero se recuperaba rápidamente. Podría estar presente en la unión y luego ella y Maat podrían volver a casa. Maat hubiera preferido irse inmediatamente que Aura pudiera soportar el viaje, pero el Rey había insistido demasiado en que se quedaran a la celebración, estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda que le habían brindado y quería que fueran sus invitados de honor. Pero la que realmente convenció a Maat fue la Dr. Helia, pues aseguro que "su hermana" podía tener una recaída en el camino. Todos en el castillo pensaban que él y Aura eran hermanos, cosa que a él le incomodaba un poco, pero qué ni él, ni Paris o Iris se habían molestado en aclarar.

- Buenos días hermanito.- Sonrió Aura, a ella le encantaba la idea de tener un hermano.

- Buenos días. Te vez hermosa Aura.- Dijo el joven amablemente.

Y era la verdad, puesto que la mujer lucia un lujoso vestido que consistía en una túnica blanca que era rodeada por una vaporosa tela verde, semi transparente, que se ajustaba a la perfección a su cuerpo. Del cuello colgaba un collar dorado con una lagrima verde esmeralda, del mismo diseño que los aretes que llevaba. Cualquiera juraría que era una dama de la nobleza de Céfiro.

- Tu también te vez muy bien Maat.-

- Vamos, la ceremonia esta apunto de comenzar.-

Salieron al pasillo, estaba atardeciendo y todo estaba listo para la gran fiesta que se daría después de la ceremonia. La luz dorada del sol, se colaba por los enormes ventanales del pasillo que conducía a la salida. De pronto el pasillo oscureció por completo, un trueno le devolvió por instantes la visibilidad, la sombra de un hombre se acercaba con pasos decididos.

_- Anais, ¿que te pasa?, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?.- _

Levanto la vista y pudo ver claramente el rostro del rey de Céfiro, pero parecía un poco más joven.

- ¿Aura?, ¿que te ocurre?.- La llamo Maat que ya la había dejado atrás por unos cuantos pasos, cuando se percato de que la mujer se había parado ha mirar por una de las ventanas.

- El me llamo Anais...- Susurro la mujer sin prestar atención a las preguntas de Maat, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, otra vez ese nombre, ese nombre que había escuchado en el sueño de la noche anterior. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, le punzaba, pero esta vez estaba decidida a saber que tenía que ver ese nombre con ella. Si el rey de Céfiro la conocía, ¿por que no se lo había dicho?, El sabía de su amnesia, ¿por que Paris no la había reconocido?.

_- Y yo, soy Paris.- Se presento el joven, frente a las tres chicas de Mundo Místico. _

_- Se me rompió el corazón pensando en que nos habías traicionado, pero aun así decidí venir.- _

_- Tonta.- _

_- Nunca antes alguien me había llamado tonta.- _

_Los dos jóvenes se miraron, y antes de que el moustro del desierto apareciera, supieron que ambos tenían un sentimiento muy especial el uno por el otro..._

_- Extraño tanto a mi hermana mayor, todo lo que recuerdo de ella era ese semblante triste que la invadía desde que era una pequeña....al menos, regálame tu bella sonrisa, esa sonrisa que se me viene a la mente cada vez que pienso en ti.- _

_Y ambos jóvenes, permanecieron abrazados mientras el mundo mágico se derrumbaba fuera del castillo, por falta de su princesa. _

Pequeños párrafos de su libro que venía a su mente, un momento ¿ella había escrito un libro?. Sí, había escrito un libro en la tierra, en su departamento de Osaka. Había ido a parar al mundo con el que constantemente soñaba.

- ¡No eran sueños!, ¡Eran recuerdos... recuerdos de Céfiro!...- Exclamo sorprendida, las lagrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos, el dolor de cabeza se intensifico tanto que no pudo soportarlo y se desplomo, Maat estaba lo suficientemente cerca para atraparla antes de que cayera al piso.

ï¢ï¡

Hacia un día precioso, soleado y cálido como la mayoría de los días en este planeta.

El enorme jardín que había alrededor del palacio, se encontraba lleno de mesas ocupadas por las familias nobles de Céfiro y los invitados especiales provenientes de todo el planeta, además de los embajadores de Ziceta, Autosam y Faaren que ya se encontraban en pequeñas barcazas para ser testigos de la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en el islote. En una de las barcas, se encontraban las ahora reinas de Ziceta, con sus respectivos reyes, los pequeños príncipes, hijos de las gemelas eran cuidados por sus nanas en tierra. Solo el más pequeño, que había nacido un mes antes, era cargado por su tía, Tata, que por cierto estaba en espera de su 3 hijo, en seis meses más. En otra barca, iba la joven Emperatriz Aska, acompañada de su fiel consejero, San Joing, el tiempo había transformado a los dos niños, a Aska en una joven cuya admirable belleza reflejaba su fuerza de carácter, y a San Joing en un guapo joven, apacible y juicioso.

En la tercera barcaza, bellamente adornada,. se encontraban, Lilandra, Comandante en Jefe de las fuerzas de Autosam, junto con su pequeña hija Alina, de apenas seis años de edad y el Teniente Zaztron, su mano derecha y mejor amigo, a quien cariñosamente todos llamaban Zaz.

Por fin, Iris, Paris y Gurur Clef, subieron a la barcaza bellamente decorada, que les correspondía, y la Ceremonia de la Unión, dio comienzo oficialmente.

- Paris, ¿me amas?-

- Por supuesto que si, ¿por que me preguntas eso?, ¿dudas de lo que siento por ti?.-

- Ayer... vi a .....-

El gran estruendo que se escucho, no dejo a Iris terminar la frase. En segundos las personas empezaron a correr despavoridas, y los guardias se apresuraban a los muros devastados, tratando de contener la entrada de las tropas de Osiris.

ï¢ï¡

Silencio...

Estaba harta del silencio...

Nunca se había llevado bien con Mirash, pero llevaba días sin decir más de dos palabras seguidas. La ultima vez que había hablado algo más de sus monosilábicas y escuetas respuestas fue, el día que aquel mago estuvo en la celda.

No entendía a la que había sido su compañera de armas, no lograba entender el porque de su silencio, el porque de las lagrimas que derramaba al anochecer, al mirar por la ventana, al saber que aquél mago continuamente hacia guardia detrás de la puerta.

Tueris presentía que Mirash, tenía algo que ocultar, siempre lo había sentido así, desde que Horus la llevara al campamento, por eso desconfiaba de ella. Pero jamas se espero que bajo la frialdad de aquella guerrera, su rival por el amor de Osiris, existiera esa frágil mujer que ahora compartía la celda con ella.

¡¡¡¡¡PRUUUUMMMM!!!!!, se escucho, cuando una de las murallas que protegía el castillo calló.

- Ya están aquí.- Dijo Mirash, para si misma e hizo, aparecer su espada frente a ellas de un guante que llevaba en la mano. De un tajo, rompió la burbuja que las tenía prisioneras en aquella habitación, al mismo tiempo que una corriente de agua derribaba la puerta.

- ¿¡Por qué diablos no hiciste eso antes!?.- Exclamo Tueris entre sorprendida y enojada.

La mujer no le hizo el menor caso y hecho a correr por los pasillos del castillo, siguiendo los ruidos de las explosiones de la lucha, Tueris la siguió.

ï¢ï¡

París daba vueltas, como león enjaulado, escuchando los gritos de guerra y explosiones que llegaban de fuera. Él e Iris habían sido teletransportados dentro del castillo por Guru Clef tan pronto como la batalla había empezado. Inmediatamente el mago había vuelto a busca a Medea y a su hijo.

El joven rey de Céfiro estaba muy tenso, daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación, Iris no se atrevía a hablarle, no sabía que decirle o como tranquilizarlo, solo miraba preocupada su ir y venir.

Otra explosión...

Se detuvo en medio de la habitación y desabrocho su capa, ya no iba a esperar más, saco su enorme espada del guante-joya.

- Paris, no puedes ir... tu pueblo te necesita.- Dijo la castaña tratando de persuadirlo de que no saliera el también a combatir.

- Tu lo has dicho, mi pueblo me necesita.-

- Ten cuidado..- Dijo la mujer al ver que el hombre que amaba, se disponía a salir de la habitación.

- Estaré bien, lo prometo.- Regreso sobre sus pasos para darle un beso a Iris y después salir.

ï¢ï¡

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?.- Dijo Helia al ver una temible figura, de aspecto hosco sobresalir entre la gente que corría.

- Criaturas...¡criaturas dentro del castillo!.- Dijo Caldina preocupada, detuvo su carrera y entrego a sus dos hijas a Helia.

- Ve a dentro con las niñas, cuídalas por favor.- Dijo la ilusionista, antes de echar a correr en la dirección donde se veía aquella temible criatura.

Helia hizo exactamente lo que Caldina había dicho y condujo a las niñas dentro del castillo a un lugar seguro, un jardín que no tardo en llenarse de cefirianos, parecía que muchos sabían que aquel, era el lugar más seguro del castillo.

- ¡Una criatura, viene para acá!.- Grito una bella jovencita de cabellos naranjas y ojos castaños, la miradas de todos se clavaron en ella, que tropezó y cayó al piso apenas cruzo la puerta del refugió.

De inmediato una sombra siniestra apareció detrás de ella, seis pares de ojos se posaron en ella y la criatura soltó un terrible aullido anunciado su llegada. La joven cerro los ojos, estaba perdida, por lo menos había avisado a tiempo para que los demás pudiera correr por la otra puerta del refugio. Cerro los ojos esperando su final...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡FLECHA FUEGO!!!!!!!!!.-

- ¡¡¡¡¿UNA GUERRERA MAGICA?!!!!!.- Grito la joven asombrada.

ï¢ï¡

Ascot se encontraba en la primera línea de defensa, tratando de contener la entrada de los tradicionalistas al castillo, había liberado a sus criaturas y estas se encargaban de proteger a las personas de los moustros convocados por los otros hechiceros y por el miedo de la gente.

Un hombre de cabello anaranjado, descubrió al mago pelirrojo, entre los soldados, no había olvidado a ese hechicero pelirrojo que casi logro derrotarlo, eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, su orgullo le reclamaba venganza.

- ¡Hechicero!.-

El pelirrojo no tardo en reconocer a aquél hombre como Osiris, el líder de los tradicionalistas y ultimo descendiente de una de las familias más antiguas de Céfiro. No dudo en avanzar hasta él, espada en mano, ese era su estilo de pelea ahora, jugarse el todo por el todo. Sabía que si el líder caía, los seguidores no opondrían resistencia.

- Esta vez nadie te salvara.- Amenazó el hechicero.

Ambos chocaron sus espadas en un primer ataque, cara a cara, midiendo la fuerza de su oponente, muchos de los guerreros a su alrededor detuvieron sus peleas para observarlos, al sentir el enorme choque de las energías. Espadachín y Hechicero, tenían los dos, una fuerza de voluntad sorprendente, sin lugar a dudas sería una de las batallas decisivas.

ï¢ï¡

Shet observaba la batalla a lo lejos, sintió tres poderosas presencias en el castillo, sonrío diabólicamente...

- Han despertado.- Dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras del bosque.

Reapareció en la entrada del castillo, no podía creer lo fácil que sería todo, pronto el ciclo de Céfiro estaría concluido.

Los hombres de Osiris peleaban sin piedad contra los soldados, cefirianos contra cefirianos, una prueba inequívoca de que el final estaba cerca....

Tres grandes naves aparecieron en el cielo de Céfiro, la nave NSX, el Fuerte Bravada, y la nave Dragón de Faharen, habían llegado a reforzar las defensas del castillo.

- Esto no es asunto suyo.- Dijo el chico de cabellos negros, con su inexpresiva voz, y emitió una poderosa energía que averió las tres naves al mismo tiempo...

De la nada, tres enormes genios, surgieron de diferentes puntos del castillo y detuvieron la caída de las naves aliadas...

Los guardianes de Céfiro...

Sus negros ojos expresaron complacencia, su misión terminaría pronto.

- Por favor márchate, aun no es tiempo.- Hablo la voz de una joven, a sus espaldas.

El chico giró el rostro para toparse con una jovencita de aproximadamente 14 años.

- ¿Quién eres tu?.- Pregunto amenazadoramente.

- ¿No me reconoces?.- Dijo la joven con algo de melancolía en su voz.

La observo detenidamente, su cuerpo tenía formas definidas, que podían adivinarse por la túnica amarilla ocre que llevaba puesta, sobre ella llevaba una protección que se ajustaba a su cintura y tenía una abertura para darle movilidad en las piernas. Era sujetada por un cinturón cuya hebilla encerraba un símbolo extraño. Cubriendo su pecho llevaba un peto blanco adornado con piedras amarillas, no llevaba guantes y su cabello rosa rizado, era detenido fuera de su rostro por una diadema adornada también con una joya amarilla.

Se veía imponente...

Sin embargo Shet, se concentro, solo en sus ojos azul claro, de una infinita pureza, que a pesar de su seriedad reflejaban ternura.

- Eres...eres... una enemiga.- Sentenció el joven. Sus inexpresivos ojos reflejaron tristeza por solo un momento, pero su voz no dejo traslucir ninguna emoción.

Sin dudarlo, Shet atacó a la joven con una conjunción de rayos oscuros, ella no contra ataco, se limito a esquivarlos, cuando el joven logro acorralarla una burbuja de color verde protegió a la joven.

Windam, el genio protector del viento, apareció a su derecha...

El joven no le dio importancia y volvió a atacar, esta vez, con una especie de niebla que comenzó a salir de su mano, fue detenida por un remolino de agua y Seres apareció a su izquierda.

Shet sonrío con malicia. Ataco una tercera vez, concentrando una gran cantidad de energía oscura, que fue detenida por una muralla de fuego. Rayearht el genio rojo, se coloco entre Windam y Seres.

- Viento, Fuego, Agua y...por supuesto Tierra, bien hecho Nina, has despertado los cuatro elementos fundamentales de Céfiro. La Guerra a comenzado.-

El joven de negros cabellos desapareció en una nube de humo negro, que se fue expandiendo por todo el lugar.

- ¡Huracán Verde!.-

Para cuando el viento termino de disipar el humo, Shet, Osiris y sus hombres habían desaparecido. Los cefirianos no tardaron en notar la aparición de los genios y se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

Los imponentes genios, desaparecieron poco a poco, tres mujeres tomaron su lugar.

- ¿Helia?.- Dijo Latis impresionado. Apenas había podido abrirse paso entre la multitud.

- ¿Mirahs?.- Exclamo Ascot, al poderla distinguir al lado de las otras.

- ¿Aura?.- Dijo el joven Rey, demasiado impacto por la aparición de los genios.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- Pregunto Guru Clef, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

- Ustedes las conocen como Lucy, Marina y Anais, "La Guerreras Mágicas.- Hablo la jovencita de rosados cabellos. – Yo soy, Nina, la cuarta Guerrera Mágica...-

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

¿Y bien? Que les han parecido los tres nuevos capítulos de esta historia. Espero realmente mucha critica constructiva por que estaba apunto de tirar la guaya con esta historia, la trama se me esta enredando tanto que hasta el final original que tenia pensado hace años que la empecé a cambiado.

Muchas gracias a Diel y Erika por sus comentarios. Gracias por permanecer fieles y tener la paciencia de esperar la continuación de esta historia, recibieran un pequeño obsequio por eso ;).

Un gran beso y abrazo a mi hija linda ;), salúdame a tu tía Croft y dile que ya no he tenido tiempo de escribir, que estoy en los finales pero que "lo peor" ya paso y que estoy bien ;).

No falta mucho para el fina :D.

Aquí les dejo un bonus:

**El prox. Capitulo se llama: Como hemos Cambiado**

**Y un pequeñisimo adelanto: **

Las Guerreras Mágicas habían regresado....

Aquellas niñas del mundo místico...

No...

Ya no eran las niñas que habían conocido... 


	11. Como Hemos Cambiado

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

Como Hemos Cambiado 

_Tantos siglos..._

_Tantos mundos..._

_Tanto espacio..._

_Y coincidir..._

Estaba un poco retrasado, sus ocupaciones matutinas le esperaban, pero había sido una larga noche para todos. Guru Clef se apresuro a atravesar los corredores del castillo, hasta llegar a su estudio, mientras repasaba todos los últimos acontecimientos. Lo que contaban esas mujeres era muy difícil de creer, incluso en un lugar como Céfiro, las guerreras no habían muerto como todos creían, si no que había regresado a su mundo, sin ningún recuerdo de batallas, criaturas, magia o de las personas que habían conocido.

Noto más de un gesto de incredulidad y dolor en la sala del trono, la noche pasada, cuando Marina explicaba esa parte, que ellas habían olvidado todo, hasta que algo en su mente empezó a guiarlas por los recuerdos cuando llegaron a Céfiro. Esa era otra de las cosas que le preocupaba al gran mago, ¿cómo habían regresado, ¿cómo es que el no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba francamente preocupado.

Le costaba trabajo pensar que de nuevo su bello mundo era amenazado.

Las Guerreras Mágicas habían regresado...

Aquellas niñas del mundo místico...

No...

Ya no eran las niñas que habían conocido... 

Y en el fondo eso le perturbaba, todos en palacio recordaban a tres dulces niñas que salvaron Céfiro, tres inocentes niñas que habían sacrificado sus vidas por salvar un mundo. Las mujeres con las que habían conversado un día antes, eran frías y formales, ni un rastro de aquella dulzura e inocencia, ni si quiera en Nina que parecía la más pequeña.

Nina...

La cuarta guerrera mágica...

No recordaba haber leído nunca algo sobre una cuarta Guerrera Mágica.

Aquella de la que no sabía nada...

No sabía que pensar.

No quería entender lo que esa jovencita profetizaba. Un círculo que estaba condenado a repetirse una y otra vez; una guerra que debía cerrar el ciclo para que uno nuevo comenzara. Cuatro guerreras, cuatro elementos, una antigua magia sellada...

Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza; jamás había escuchado eso, no recordaba nada parecido en los antiguos libros de Céfiro, sin embargo, el no había leído todos los antiguos libros, existía uno al que nunca tuvo acceso libremente, uno que registraba todos los acontecimientos de Céfiro desde sus inicios, un libro custodiado por una sacerdotisa...

Su hermana...

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Pase.- Ordeno el mago, un soldado entro.

- Hay una mujer afuera que quiere verlo, a insistido mucho y tiene su sello señor, su nombre es Vada.-

- Parece que la invoque.- Mascullo el mago por lo bajo.

- Vaya hermanito, veo que no has perdido la costumbre de hablar entre dientes.- Sonríe la sacerdotisa.

- Y tú, aun no eres capaz de seguir los protocolos de la Corte.-

- Por eso el Guru eres tú. Yo me aburriría mortalmente aquí.-

- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?.- Dijo cortésmente el mago, su hermana podía sacarlo de sus casillas con su sola presencia, a pesar de tener siglos de no verse, esperaba que fuera una visita muy corta. Después de todo, ella no podía abandonar su "puesto" como custodia del libro Sagrado de Céfiro.

- Antes de que hablemos de asuntos serios, creo que debes saber que no vengo sola.-

Una luz púrpura inundo por segundos el estudio de Guru Clef, al desaparecer el destello, un hombre se encontraba parado frente a él.

- ¡¡¡Horus!.-

- Veo que haces bien tu trabajo, pero tienes mala memoria, soy tu hermano Kalid.-



Dime que no es cierto...

Dime que no hemos vuelto...

Que no estamos de nuevo en el mundo detrás del espejo...

Un espejo...

Un reflejo...

El reflejo de un cuerpo...

El reflejo de un rostro...

Un rostro confundido por los recuerdos...

Una imagen en su cabeza...

La imagen de una niña pelirroja, con una mirada de dulce inocencia, de infinita pureza...

No es esa la imagen que el espejo refleja...

- Más de diez años...Hace más de diez años que abandonamos Céfiro... Creí que nunca volveríamos y aquí estamos...en casa- Susurro con un dejo de melancolía en sus palabras.

La pelirroja se apartó del espejo, donde se había estado observando, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta corrediza de la habitación que ahora ocupaba. Ella volteo, y su cara se quedo sin expresión, sabía que pasaría, que él vendría a buscarla, pero simplemente no sabía que debía pensar o sentir de verlo ahí.

-Lucy.- Su nombre, sonó extraño, le costo asimilar que se dirigía a ella.

- Ese es mi nombre en la tierra, supongo que puedes llamarme así.-

Latis asintió con la cabeza. Quería verla, pero ahora que estaba frente a ella, no sabía a que había ido. Aun no podía creer que Lucy estaba viva, que su linda y tierna Lucy estaba viva.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste quien eras?.- Soltó el hombre a bocajarro.

- Por que yo tampoco lo sabía, no recordaba nada sobre Céfiro, hasta ayer.-

- ¿Y ahora, que recuerdas.- Pregunto Latis, necesitaba saber que terrenos estaba pisando.

- Todo.- Fue la escueta respuesta de la mujer.

- Yo, te amaba.- Dijo el hombre casi en un susurro, nunca se le había hecho fácil expresar sus sentimientos.

- Yo también te amaba.- Dijo la Doctora, con franqueza y con voz perfectamente audible, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa confiada.

- ¿Y ahora?.- Pregunto el hombre con rostro serio e inexpresivo, esa era la forma de ocultar todas la gama de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento, estaba feliz de saber que las Guerreras Mágicas no había muerto, preocupado por el ahora incierto futuro de Céfiro, tenía un sentimiento cálido al pensar en la tierna chica pelirroja que había amado cuando joven, y se sentía desconcertado al compararla con "Helia", la atractiva, segura y fuerte mujer, que había conocido hace unos meses y que ahora estaba parada frente a él. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que eran la misma persona a pesar de su cabello pelirrojo, Lucy era bajita y menuda, de mirada soñadora y dulce, siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en una trenza, era fuerte pero insegura, muy sensible y alegre. La mujer frente a él en cambio, tenía un cuerpo con unas encantadoras curvas, acentuadas por el ceñido vestuario que llevaba: una túnica blanca atada a su cintura por un faja roja, y que se abría de un lado para dejar al descubierto unas tentadoras piernas, fuertes y bien torneadas.

Era más alta que como el la recordaba, llevaba el cabello suelto, a media espalda, como un alo de fuego que rodeaba su rostro, y sus ojos combinaban la dulzura con una chispa de picardía, era una mujer deliciosa.

La chica sonrió traviesa, estaba perfectamente conciente del encanto que ejercía sobre los hombres. En la Universidad no eran pocos los chicos que se habían interesado en ella, sin

embargo, pocas veces se interesaba ella en ellos.

- ¿Y ahora, ¿Tu puedes contestar esa pregunta Latis, ¿Aun sientes algo por mi.-

La habitación quedo en silenció, esas eran preguntas para las cuales no tenían respuesta, o por lo menos no una, que sintieran que podían dar.



Una niña de ojos verdes, delicada, dulce pero muy astuta…

Su sonrisa, su cuerpo, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su calor…

Esa noche…

Antes de que ella se marchara….

Cuando murió…

No, ella no estaba muerta…

Había vuelto, una noche antes del día, en que se uniría a otra mujer…

Era ella, no quiso creer lo en su momento, pero en el fondo lo sabia…

Su olor, su calor, su voz, la dulzura de sus labios…

¿Cómo pudo pensar que era un fantasma?

- ¿Estas bien amor?.-

- Si, solo un poco sorprendido, no te preocupes.-

Le sonrió dulcemente a la mujer, con la que ya estaría Unido, de no ser por el ataque del día anterior. Se odiaba por engañarla así, por no decir aquello que pasaba por su cabeza, no quería herirla más, la pobre ya tenía suficiente con que los hubieran atacado el día de su Unión, como para todavía confesarle que había dormido con un fantasma que se había materializado en una mujer de carne y huesos el día anterior. Esperaría a que las cosas se clamaran un poco, a que todo estuviera mejor.

¿Podría estar todo mejor?

¿Podría volver a ser todo como antes?

- París, no importa lo que pase; yo estaré contigo.- Le dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso sobre los labios y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Era un abrazo calido, lleno de amor. ¡Dioses, amaba a esa mujer, había sido su compañera desde hace casi 10 años, cuando su ángel murió y ella perdió a sus hermanas. Se hicieron compañeros en el dolor y con el tiempo se volvieron amantes, la amaba…

¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?

¿Cómo podía dudar de este amor tan puro?

Pero ella estaba viva, su ángel había vuelto…

¿En realidad era ella?

¿Esa mujer de mirada melancólica y movimientos tristes era su ángel?



La miro a los ojos tratando de entender…

- ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?-

- No quería que este momento llegara…-

- ¿A que te refieres?.-

- Quieres hablar de nosotros ¿no?-

- En realidad quiero saber, si existe un nosotros.-

- No…-

- ¿No?-

- No existe un nosotros-

Por unos segundos, Ascot trajo a su memoria la imagen de la guerrera mágica que había amado, sin duda físicamente era muy parecida a la mujer, que ahora elegantemente le daba la espalda, pero en cuanto a su comportamiento y carácter, parecía ser otra persona.

- Aun así, creo que tenemos que hablar. Tu y yo seguimos…-

- Si, tenemos que hablar.-

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta perderse en el corredor.



- ¡Mami, ¡Mami, ¡Maaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiii!.-

- ¿Qué ocurre, ¿Por qué gritas de esa forma?.- La comandante utilizo un ligero tono de autoridad al cuestionar a su hija.

- Es que no me hacías caso.-

- Lo lamento Alina, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.-

- ¿Estas triste Mami?-

- No, ve a jugar.- Dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la niña, y la condujo hasta la salida a uno de los jardines interiores del palacio, y se quedo observando a su hija, mientras trataba de subir a un árbol.

- ¡Aquí vamos!.-

Una horda de chiquillos, prácticamente la atropello para pasar al jardín.

- ¡Tengan cuidado!.- Grito una hermosa mujer de trenza pelirroja y provocador atuendo.

- Tu hijos y tus sobrinos tienen mucha energía.- Comento Lilandra.

- La suficiente para hacer volar el fuerte de Ziceta.-

Lilandra no pudo evitar imaginar a los príncipes de Ziceta, remando para que el enorme fuete de Ziceta avanzara, y a la Reina Tata amenazándolos con látigo en mano.

- ¿De que te estas riendo?.-

- De nada.- Se excuso Lilandra con una gota en la cabeza.

- Crecen muy rápido.-

- Si, a veces quisiera que Alina siguiera siendo un bebe. No hacia preguntas incomodas cuando balbuceaba. Hoy me pregunto, por que no volvía con su padre.-

- ¿Qué le respondiste?.-

- Zaz llego a mi rescate, y le ofreció ir a la nave por helados. Pero conociéndola, volverá a preguntar, es muy testaruda.-

- Salio a su Madre.-

- Muy graciosa su majestad.-

- ¡Tata, olvidaste los suéteres de los niños!.- La otra Reina de Ziceta, había hecho su aparición en el jardín.

- ¡Por favor, deja a los niños en paz, ¡Se van a asar con un clima como este, y encima un suéter, además estamos en Céfiro, el clima es obra de la voluntad de su gente y no creo que les apetezca que haga frió en pleno verano!.-

- Pero que tal, si se les ocurre que llueva, una nunca sabe. Además, toma en cuenta que en Ziceta hace mucho más calor, para sus pequeños cuerpos esto es un gran deceso en la temperatura.-

- ¡Estas loca!.-

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, y las peleas entre Tata y Tatra parecían confirmarlo, la hermana mayor, había dejado de sobre proteger a la menor, pero había pasado esa sobre protección a los jóvenes príncipes.

- ¿Les han dicho que hacen demasiado ruido, sus gritos se escuchan hasta mis habitaciones.- La joven Emperatriz Aska, aparecía también por el jardín.

- Lamentamos, interrumpir el estudio anatómico de la Emperatriz.- Se burlo Tata.

- No se a que se refieren.- Arrugo la nariz, indignada.

- A eso.- Dijo Lilandra divertida, mientras señalaba la cabeza roja de San Joing, asomando desde la habitación de la Emperatriz, para desaparecer tan pronto como se vio descubierto.

Aska se sonrojo fuertemente.

Se hizo un silencio embarazoso.

- Las cosas han cambiado mucho.- Suspiro Tatra.

- ¿A que te refieres hermana?.-

- La ultima vez que estuvimos todos reunidos en este castillo, fue hace más de diez años.-

- Si, fue cuando hicieron aquella ceremonia, por el alma de "Las Guerreras Magicas".- Dijo la joven emperatriz de Faharen, tocando al fin el tema que todas tenían en la cabeza, pero sobre el que nadie se atrevía a hablar.

- ¿Las han visto?.- Pregunto Lilandra, que hasta ese momento no había participado mucho en la conversación. Se llevaba muy bien con las Reinas de Ziceta y la Emperatriz, pero no podía considerarlas precisamente sus amigas.

- No, desde anoche. Cuando Anais nos invito, "amablemente" a abandonar el salón del trono.- Dijo Tata enojada.

- No puedo creer que hayan vuelto de la muerte.- Dijo Aska

- No estaban muertas, estaban en su mundo.- Aclaro Lilandra.

- Para nosotros estaban muertas.-Aclaro Tata

-¿Por qué abran vuelto?.-Dijo Tatra, más hablando consigo misma que con las otras.

- No lo sé, pero no debe ser bueno para este planeta. La Leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas, dice que ella aparecerán siempre que Céfiro este en peligro. Si ellas han vuelto, es por que algo muy malo esta por ocurrir aquí.-

Una ráfaga de viento frió paso por el corredor he hizo volar las hojas del jardín. Mientras, tres mujeres se daban cuenta, de que anatomía, no era lo único que aprendía la Emperatriz, con Sain Joing.



- ¿Qué estamos buscando?.- Refunfuño Osiris, cansado de escalar.

- Solo un poco de ayuda.- Sonrió Shet misteriosamente mientras entraban en el Templo del Volcan, hogar del tercero de los tres guardianes de Céfiro.



- Anais.-

- ¡Anais, ¿nos estas escuchando?.-

- Lo siento, solo que... ¡voy a extrañarlas tanto!.- Dijo la rubia abrazando a sus amigas que habían ido a despedirla al aeropuerto.

Lucy y Marina abrazaron a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, pasaría un año hasta que pudieran verse en las vacaciones de verano, la rubia era la primera en irse a estudiar al extranjero. Por su gran inteligencia le habían otorgado una beca. Marina seria la siguiente, sus padres querían que estudiara en un prestigiosa Universidad Norteamericana, del otro lado del mar.

Pronto el trío quedaría disuelto...

La pelirroja se desprendió de los brazos de sus amigas y las tomo de las manos.

- ¡No más lagrimas, ¡Estaremos bien!- Sonrío entre sollozos que asomaban de sus ojos.

- ¡Tienes razón amiga, ¡Volveremos a vernos en el verano!- Aseguro la peliazul.

- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.- Dijo con dulzura la rubia.

El avión había despegado, dejando atrás en pocas horas la pequeña isla del Japón. Anais miro de reojo a sus padres que dormían plácidamente. Un inesperado brinco del avión la sobresalto. No tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando una segunda sacudida la tomo por sorpresa. El capitán dio la orden de abrocharse los cinturones, en segundos todo se volvió un caos, perdían altura con rapidez, una explosión separo al avión en dos partes, los pasajeros luchaban por zafarse de los cinturones mientras las llamas los alcanzaban.

Veía como se acercaba cada vez más la tierra...

Caía...

Caía al vacío amarrada a un asiento de avión...

- ¡Dios vamos a morir!.- Era lo único que había en su mente, mientras la cola del avión en llamas se precipitaba a tierra. Una explosión fue lo último que escucho...

Cerró los ojos y se aferro con fuerza al asiento…

Una luz verde la envolvió…

Al abrir los ojos contemplo con horror que la cola del avión se había estrellado en tierra, corrió hasta ella, aun había mucho humo y flamas, un terrible hedor le penetraba la nariz, y los chillidos de ayuda y los lamentos le taladraban los oídos, aun así paso por entre los fierros retorcidos de las filas que quedaban más cerca de la ruptura, paso dos filas más de asientos hasta que los vio...

Los cadáveres calcinados de sus padres...

- ¡No es verdad, ¡No puede ser, ¡Es una pesadilla!.- Gritaba la rubia frente a los cuerpos calcinados que trataban de acercarse a ella y la llamaban...

- ¡Es una pesadilla!.- Sollozaba la rubia dando vueltas en su cama, y gritando a todo lo que podía.

- ¡Anais!.- La llamo una voz desde fuera, segundos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un hombre entro corriendo, quedaron frente a frente, ella sentada en la cama y él parado a un lado...

La rubia se quedó paralizada al verlo...

- ¿Shon?...- Dijo suavemente la rubia.


	12. Cicatrices

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

X 

**Cicatrices**

_**Y uno aprende**_

_Después de un tiempo, uno aprende la sutil diferencia_

_entre sostener una mano y encadenar un alma,_

_y uno aprende que el amor no significa acostarse_

_y una compañía no significa seguridad._

_Y uno empieza a aprender_

_que los besos no son contratos_

_y los regalos no son promesas_

_y uno empieza a aceptar sus derrotas_

_con la cabeza alta y los ojos abiertos._

_- J.L. Borges_

_(Fragmento).-_

- ¿Quién es Shon?-

La guerrera parpadeo haciendo desaparecer las imágenes que aun rondaban su cabeza. Reconoció enseguida al hombre sentado en su cama, moreno, ojos color ámbar, barba de candado y cabello verde que en ese momento llevaba suelto. Por eso lo había confundido con él.

- Es alguien de Mundo Místico.- Respondió ella.

- ¿Amigo tuyo?-

- Podría decirse que sí…-

La verdad era que nunca había sabido darle un nombre al tipo de relación que llevaban. Trabajaban juntos, salían juntos, celebraban fechas especiales. El siempre era atento y cariñoso con ella, la trataba con delicadeza, con paciencia y dulzura, respetaba su secreto, nunca preguntaba por su pasado, si ella no lo mencionaba. Con él, se sentía mimada, querida, protegida…

- ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto el Rey, al notar la mirada perdida de la rubia. Se había sentado en la cama, junto a ella.

- Si, no te preocupes. Solo era una pesadilla.-

Una pesadilla, que se repetía constantemente, desde la muerte de sus padres. Ahora sabía, que sus poderes de Guerrera Mágica la habían salvado.

- ¿Qué lo ha traído a mi habitación esta noche, su majestad?- Anais, utilizo ese tono frío, enigmático que había utilizado con él en el Bosque del Silencio. París no sabía si era solo una pregunta, una manera de darle a entender que no era bienvenido o se estaba burlando de él.

- Escuche que gritabas…- Dijo él, sintiéndose tonto, como un adolescente que confiesa estar espiando a la chica que le gusta.

- Y viniste a salvarme, ¿aun vas por los bosques salvado chiquillas en peligro? Lamento decirte que hace años que aprendí a cuidar de mi misma.-

Le guiño un ojo coquetamente y la habitación quedó en silencio a excepción de sus respiraciones entrecortadas por un beso.

¿Quién comenzó, ¿por qué no se detuvieron, jamás lo sabrían.

Cayeron sobre el colchón mientras sus lenguas seguían entrelazadas en una danza salvaje.

Unas manos grandes y morenas, vagaron libremente reconociendo un cuerpo que ya les había pertenecido, una vez en su adolescencia, una más, unos cuantos días atrás, pero aun estaban ansiosas de tocar la piel que se escondía bajo las sabanas y el camisón.

Pero por ahora, la dueña de aquel cuerpo, tenía otros planes, girando se coloco sobre él quedando sentada sobre su vientre, ejerciendo una deliciosa presión sobre su miembro. Las manos, pequeñas y blancas, desabrocharon la capa, y bajaron despacio por el pecho hasta encontrar el final de la camisa que lo cubría para después apartarla de su dueño.

Acaricio la piel bronceada y pasó sus dedos por una línea irregular de piel sobre el pecho bronceado, una cicatriz muy cerca del corazón. Lo interrogo con los ojos, parecía que la herida había sido muy grave, una herida que quizás, pudo haberlo matado.

Por algunos segundos, los ojos dorados del Rey de Céfiro, se perdieron en la nada. Tal vez recordaba, tal vez trataba de olvidar, quizás ambas cosas…

El coloco su mano morena, sobre la blanca que estaba en su pecho y la retiro con delicadeza, la llevo hasta su boca y la beso. No tenía importancia ahora.

En respuesta a la caricia, ella se lanzo sobre su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, dejando un rastro húmedo que termino en el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueo la piel suave provocando un estremecimiento en su amante.

Las manos de París en cambio, habían logrado realizar su deseo colándose debajo del camisón, acariciado las piernas delgadas pero fuertes, y ahora presionaban los glúteos de la mujer sobre él.

Volvieron a rodar, ahora, el estaba sobre de ella, y la besaba con desenfreno, la tocaba con locura, ella lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, una de sus manos pequeñas y delicadas, tomo de la muñeca a una de las grandes y toscas de él para guiarla a su seno. La caricia la estremeció, y la hizo gemir, aun sobre la tela del camisón.

El tomo el seno con su mano, y lo sobo suavemente, ella abrazo sus caderas con sus piernas. La otra mano morena, logro quedarse dentro del camisón, sobando el glúteo, aprovechando esta ventaja estratégica, comenzó a jalar la tela, desnudando a su dueña. Esta se dejo hacer, y levanto los brazos para acabar solo cubierta por sus pantaletas. Lo miro con lujuria en los ojos, y el volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella, la beso de nuevo, sus manos bajaron tocando la piel.

Ella le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos, y la bajo hasta su pecho, él capturo el pezón con su boca, lo lamió y succiono mientras acariciaba el otro con la mano, ella pego su cadera a la de él, acariciando así, la parte más sensible de la anatomía de su acompañante, él gimió, y puso mayor ímpetu a sus caricias.

Abandono el seno, para bajar besando su estomago, su cintura, su vientre, se topo con la prenda intima y la retiro con su boca para besar el monte de Venus, nuevos quejidos de placer, salieron de la boca de su compañera.

Comenzó a reconocer el área dentro de ella con su lengua hasta encontrar un pequeño nudo de carne al que dirigió toda su atención, ella levantaba la cadera respondiendo la caricia. El se retiro un poco para despojarse de sus pantalones, tomo la mano de la rubia y la acerco a su entre pierna, ella pareció dudar un poco pero tomo entre sus manos el miembro palpitante, lo acaricio asía arriba y así abajo, el paso una mano por detrás de su cuello y la acerco hasta él, juntando sus cuerpos completamente desnudos. La abrazo y la beso, de nuevo en el colchón, su excitación estaba al límite.

Ella lo recibió abrazándolo con las piernas, él se despego un poco acomodo su miembro en la entrada de ella, y empujo suavemente.

Siguieron besándose, mientras el la penetraba, el ritmo fue subiendo de intensidad, trataban de moverse a un mismo tiempo, aunque no siempre lo lograban. Se detuvieron un momento para cambiar de posición, París se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y Anais se sentó sobre él quedando cara a cara.

Ella comenzó a subir y bajar sus caderas, abrazada a su cuello, el la tomo de la cintura para tenerla cerca y ayudarla a moverse. Ella comenzó a hacerlo con mayor rapidez, restregando su vientre contra su acompañante, las contracciones en su sexo le indicaron que pronto alcanzaría el clímax., él la dejo hacer, cuando parecía desvanecerse en sus brazos, volvió a tumbarla en la cama y comenzó a mover su miembro dentro de ella hasta que el también calló rendido.

Se hizo a un lado, aun disfrutando del calor del cuerpo junto a él.

Quedaron cara a cara, en silencio.

Anais se mordía el labio en señal de ansiedad, sus ojos delataban que estaba apunto de llorar. París la acerco a su pecho y dejo que se desahogara, odiaba ver llorar a una mujer, pero no sabía que decir para consolarla, se quedo acariciándole la dorada cabellera hasta que se durmió en sus brazos.

Cuando el día entro aquella mañana por la ventana, encontró únicamente una mujer sola, abrazada a una almohada, y con rastros secos de lágrimas en las mejillas.

París había salido, casi al despuntar el alba de la habitación.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta, suavemente para no despertarla, cuando sintió el golpe. Fue tan rápido y tan inesperado, que no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, su real cuerpo fue estrellado contra la pared. Se incorporo, un hilillo de sangre corría por su boca, vaya que el chico pegaba fuerte.

Un segundo puñetazo.

El Rey lo esquivo, y detuvo el tercero con su mano. Miró directo a los ojos de su atacante, sostuvieron un duelo de miradas hasta que Maat se soltó y retrocedió.

- Eres un canalla.- Escupió Maat, para después marcharse y desquitar su furia contra cualquier otra cosa o personas que se cruzara en su camino.

París lo observo alejarse y tomo el camino contrario, su cabeza era un remolino de recriminaciones, culpas, y sentimientos encontrados. Lo de esa noche, no debía pasar, pero paso, Maat no debía verlo salir del cuarto de Anais, pero lo vio, él no debería de estar pensando en romper el compromiso con la mujer que amaba, pero lo estaba haciendo. Se dirigió con pasos rápidos a las caballerizas, ensillo un caballo y salio del castillo acompañado por los primeros rayos de sol, de la mañana.



Sin embargo, no era el único a quien sus pensamientos atormentaban, el mago más poderoso de Céfiro, libraba con su peor pesadilla:

Incertidumbre…

Ese no saber…

La sensación de caminar en un pasillo oscuro sin saber que hay delante…

Odiaba sentirse así cuando era él, quien regularmente tenía todas las respuestas…

La visita de su hermana, y la aparición inesperada de un hermano que no recordaba, no lograban aclarar nada…

Más bien habían cambiado el pasillo por una cueva en penumbra, cuyas rocas lo hacían tropezar y cuyos abismos se abrían peligrosamente bajo sus pies.

- ¿Te sientes bien, No has probado nada de tu desayuno.- Lo miro angustiada, su mujer.

- Disculpa Medea, no tengo apetito.- Contesto cortésmente.

Recorrió el salón comedor, con la mirada. Una gran habitación con cinco enormes mesas rectangulares y unas 25 sillas en cada una, casi nunca se usaba, solo en eventos diplomáticos con embajadores de otros planetas o en las reuniones con la nobleza de Céfiro. Fuera de eso, él Medea y su hijo, desayunaban en una pequeña habitación junto a la cocina, a Medea le gustaba preparar el desayuno aunque no tenía que hacerlo, a veces los acompañaban París e Iris cuando no desayunaban fuera, o en su habitación, Latis, prefería desayunar en un mesón de alguno de los pueblos cercanos, aunque de vez en cuando aceptaba la invitación de Ráfaga y desayunaba en casa de Caldina, en donde se quedaba Ascot cuando se encontraba en Céfiro.

Sin embargo, las ultimas semanas todos, incluyendo a los embajadores de los otros planetas, habían estado desayunando, comiendo y cenando en el salón comedor cuando no tenían otras ocupaciones. Había sido bastante agradable, hasta hace dos días en que se revelaron las identidades de las Guerreras Mágicas.

Desde entonces las amenas charlas, se habían convertido en incomodo silencio y miradas furtivas. Miradas que iban principalmente dirigidas a las Guerreras Mágicas, pero en ausencia de ellas, todos estaban pendientes de él, querían respuestas, respuestas que por lo pronto él no podía darles, por que no las tenía.

No estaba de humor para comer nada, solo se había presentado a desayunar, para convocar la reunión que tendría lugar esa tarde, por instrucciones de sus hermanos, _"Ahí, hablaremos",_ había dicho Vada como única contestación a sus preguntas.

- Tendremos una reunión esta tarde en el salón del trono.- Anuncio finalmente, para después retirarse.

El comedor se lleno de susurros después de la salida del mago. Los embajadores de otros planetas, se mostraban tensos y recelosos, demasiado secretismo para su gusto. ¿Por qué las Guerreras Mágicas permanecían ocultas, ¿Qué es lo que Guru Clef tendría que decirles ahora, si los habían excluido en la primera reunión, ¿Por qué el Rey de Céfiro tampoco se había presentado a desayunar?

Había una persona en especial, que estaba realmente perturbada por eso, no solo por su ausencia en el desayuno, también por que sabia que Paris, no había dormido en su habitación esa noche.

Lo sabía, por que había ido a buscarlo, pensando que se había quedado dormido, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, esta vez no encontró el desorden habitual con el que siempre se topaba por lo descuidado que era el joven monarca, y tampoco encontró el cuerpo cubierto por las colchas reales de los pies a la cabeza, que tantas veces había tenido que arrastrar fuera de la cama como si fuera un chiquillo.

No, esta vez, encontró una cama sin deshacer y una habitación impecable, muestras de que el monarca, no la había utilizado, desde que las mucamas la arreglaran la mañana anterior.

El descubrimiento le cubrió los ojos de lágrimas. Se obligo a pensar, que Paris, jamás le había dado motivos para dudar de él, había desafiado a toda la nobleza del planeta para poder hacerla su reina, tenía una cicatriz en el pecho que lo atestiguaba, la amaba.

Con dolor, recordó, una etérea silueta femenina, que vio pasar a lo lejos por un oscuro corredor, la noche antes del día que supuestamente se llevaría a cabo su Unión, con el monarca.

_- ¡NO!.-_ Se dijo a si misma, y se obligo a repetir las palabras que Medea la había dicho.- _¡Nadie en Céfiro podría separarnos!_- Pero, el mismo pensamiento que cruzo aquella mañana por su mente, volvió a traicionarla:

"_Nadie en Céfiro, pero que tal alguien de otro mundo"_

Iris se levanto y también se marcho, tampoco tenia ánimos de desayunar. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta, de que el comedor estaba casi vació. Al parecer, todos estaban algo inapetentes esa mañana.



No muy lejos de ahí, otra mujer se sumía en sus propias reflexiones, intentando entender el camino que había recorrido y que la había conducido a donde se encontraba.

¿Qué llevaba a una mujer a entregarse aun hombre que no ama?

Lujuria, deseo, ambición, dinero, poder, amenaza…

Muchos habían intentado utilizar cualquiera de esos métodos con ella, pero ninguno pudo tenerla. Estaba muy bien protegida por un orgullo de acero, que desdeñaba a los pretendientes que intentaban llevarla a la cama con promesas de placer, ser hija de una de las familias más ricas del Japón, y la creciente influencia de su padre en la política del país, la protegieron del resto, que se resignaban a lanzarle miradas lascivas, al saberla fuera de sus influencias, poder y dinero.

Fue una funesta combinación lo que la hizo caer al fin:

Soledad y Sake

Eso era lo que la había hecho entregarse al joven abogado protegido de su padre, de cabellos negros, tez blanca y astutos ojos azules. Desde el momento en que su progenitor los presentó, en una reunión, había leído en sus ojos, la gran impresión que le había causado, conocía esa mirada embelesada, por que la había visto en los ojos de muchos otros hombres.

El comenzó a cortejarla y ella no lo detuvo, por que le divertían sus ocurrencias, aceptaba su compañía y sus regalos, como un favor especial a su padre, a quien le simpatizaba mucho por su gran ambición y su noble corazón, una combinación extraña en un abogado.

Sin embargo, ella nunca pensó en serio en él, era algo así, como una distracción, un flirteó inocente, que mantenía a raya a los otros fastidiosos que la asediaban. Nunca pensó que las cosas llegarían tan lejos.

Ocurrió en su departamento, regresaban de una fiesta y la prensa había tomado al fin, fotos del "romance de la joven diva", de quien ya se comenzaba a rumorar que era lesbiana, por que ya había rechazado a la mitad de los hombres más atractivos del Japón, y algunos extranjeros, ni que decir de los poderosos. No se le conocía un solo hombre en su vida, aparte de su padre.

Cuando comenzó a salir con Akira, el rumos corrió como pólvora, pero antes de esa noche, los tabloides no tenían ni una foto de ellos juntos, ella era extremadamente cuidadosa con eso. Pero ese día, había tomado demasiado como para notar a los fotógrafos, que lograron una excelente fotografía de la pareja, saliendo de un concurrido antro VIP.

Llegaron al departamento de Marina, riendo por el incidente, con esa alegría entupida que produce el exceso de alcohol. Pero tan pronto como Akira cerro la puerta, el humor de su compañera de jerga, dio un giro de 180 grados.

Lloraba desesperadamente. El reloj acababa de cruzar la media noche, ya era otro día.

No era un día cualquiera, se había cumplido un año más de que ella viniera al mundo.

Eso quería decir, que ya había pasado poco más de un año, de que Akira llegara a su vida, y su constante compañía, le había despertado un extraño presentimiento de que le faltaba la mitad de su vida. Dos desde que viera por última vez a Lucy, gracias a su absorbente carrera de matasanos, tres desde que Anais huyera de su casa sin dejar rastro. Ocho de que se conocieran, en la Torre de Tokio.

Cumplía 22 años, pero algunas veces, como esa noche, le pesaban como 50. Su carrera como actriz estaba en asenso, tenía aun a sus padres apoyándola, pero ninguna amiga verdadera, ni un amor sincero.

Aturdido como estaba por el sake, el protegido de su padre, tardo un poco en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Atino a decir, mientras se acercaba a ella, dando traspiés.

- No me dejes sola esta noche.-

Se le colgó del cuello y lo abrazo, el sake y la soledad la empujaron a besarlo, a llevarlo a su alcoba, y hacerle el amor, a decirle te quiero, te amo, si quiero y acepto.

El sake y la soledad, la arrastraron a dos años de matrimonio sin hijos, rutinas, apariencias, gritos, reproches, reconciliaciones, fríos silencios y portadas de tabloides amarillistas.

Hasta que decidió dejar de engañarse, y de hacerle daño a ese hombre.

- Ya no puedo seguir con esto, quiero el divorcio.-

- Puedo cambiar, se que podemos lograrlo.-

- No quiero que cambies. Quiero que dejemos de engañarnos, de hacernos daño, quiero terminar con esto ahora.-

- ¿Qué, no me quieres?.-

- No. Admite que tú tampoco me querías.-

- Estas equivocada.-

Y se marcho del departamento que compartían, con lágrimas en los ojos.

El sake y la soledad, le habían costado a Marina, una cicatriz en la memoria, impresa vividamente por la culpa, de un hombre de ojos color cielo, que la miraron con lágrimas de rabia y tristeza profunda, antes de salir de su vida.

Cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria, en aquel cautiverio que compartía con Tueris, descubrió por que se sentía incompleta, por que cuando se entregaba a Akira, sentía que le daba algo que no le pertenecía.

Su tristeza, su silencio y sus lágrimas, era por que entendía que el sake y la soledad le costarían dos matrimonios, uno con un hombre al que no amaba, y el otro, a quien a pesar de no recordar durante diez años, había estado presente de alguna forma en su corazón. A quien no soportaría hacer daño. Por eso le había dicho que ya no había nada entre ellos, que el pasado no volvería. Que quería divorciarse de él, o lo que fuera que se le pareciera en Céfiro.

Ascot lo tomo con calma, con excesiva calma. Ni reproches, ni reclamos, ni suplicas, ni le pidió explicaciones. Lo único que le dijo, es que los matrimonios en Céfiro, eran eternos.

- ¿Marina, ¿Marina?.-

Una voz familiar la saco de su mutismo.

Las guerreras habían coincidido en el pequeño comedor, al lado de la cocina, no tenían animo para soportar las miradas sobre ellas, así que las tres tuvieron la misma idea de refugiarse en aquél pequeño espacio, al lado de la cocina, que conocían de sus anteriores visitas a Céfiro.

No habían hablado nada entre ellas, no parecían aquellas tres jovencitas que eran entrañables amigas, cuya amistad había salvado el mundo mágico en el que ahora se encontraban. Lucy intentaba aligerar la cargada atmósfera, entablando conversación con Mariana, después de todo, ellas habían seguido en contacto por algún tiempo, después de que Anais desapareciera; y se llamaban de vez en cuando.

- Disculpa Lucy, estaba distraída, ¿me decías?.-

- Te pregunte por Akira, no lo he visto desde la boda.-

Ante la pregunta, Anais arqueo las cejas escandalizada, hasta ella se había enterado de la situación de Marina, a través de revistas y T.V.

Marina parpadeo perpleja, o Lucy conservaba aquella ingenua inocencia que la caracterizaba a los 14 años, o estaba tan metida en sus estudios que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Apostó por lo segundo.

- Nos estamos divorciando.-

- Lo lamento.- dijo la doctora apenada.-No lo sabía.-

- Salió en todos los programas de chismes de Japón y en casi todas las revistas de mala fama.-

- Paso tanto tiempo en la clínica y en los libros que no veo TV y nunca me han gustado esas publicaciones.-

- ¿Clínica?- La rubia levanto la cara de su tazón de cereales y les dirigió la palabra por primera vez desde que habían recobrado la memoria. Se le veía cansada, y tenía los ojos hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando.

- Si, estudio medicina.- Contesto alegre la pelirroja.

- No me lo hubiera imaginado.- Sonrió la rubia.

- ¿Verdad que no?.- Dijo la peliazul.- Yo hubiera jurado que llevaría el Dojo junto con sus hermanos, o pondría un refugio de animales.-

- Cierto. En cambio cuando tú comenzaste a salir en las revistas no me sorprendí demasiado, siempre pensé que serías modelo.-

- Soy **actriz**.- Contesto la aludida, recargando la palabra.- Interpreto, me caracterizo, estudio personajes diferentes, no solo soy una cara bonita y un cuerpo hermoso.-

- Es verdad, de niña, ya hacías drama por todo, y eras algo engreída.-

- ¡¡¡¿Qué!.- Marina lanzo una mirada furiosa a Anais.

- Se te olvido mencionar que ya tenía mal carácter desde entonces.- Completo Lucy

- ¡Yo no tengo mal carácter!.- Exploto Marina, pegando con las manos sobre la mesa.

Las tres mujeres rieron, la rubia y la pelirroja aplaudían mientras Marina hacia reverencias, había sido una buena actuación de una chica berrinchuda de 14 años.

- Bueno, Marina es actriz, yo pronto seré doctora, ¿a que te dedicas tu Anais?-

- Soy escritora, realizo algunos artículos de investigación para revistas, y hace poco publique un libro.-

- Mundo Místico.- Aseguro Marina

- ¡Si!- Dijo la rubia

- Mundo Místico.- Susurro Lucy, y dolorosos recuerdos, acudieron a su mente.

Recordó aquél invierno, dos años atrás, la nieve era de un blanco inmaculado, como las batas de los jóvenes estudiantes de medicina y tan fría como sus corazones.

Podía recordar muchos detalles de ese día, tal vez por que se había atormentado volviendo una y otra vez a él, pensando como hubiera podido cambiar el destino de esa pequeña.

Aquél no había sido de sus mejores días; los profesores parecían haberse alterado por el clima y habían estado más irritables que de costumbre y sus compañeros habían dado por sentado que estaba loca, cuando les arrebato aquél indefenso animalito al que intentaban torturar. Ya era suficiente dolor para ella tener que sacrificar a aquellos inocentes seres, a favor de la ciencia, como para que todavía encima tuviera que sufrir la agonía de ver como torturaban a un cachorro antes de su muerte.

No podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿Qué harían aquellos aspirantes de matasanos con la frágil vida de un niño si trataban así a sus "pacientes de entrenamiento"?.

Había salido de la Universidad sintiendo la cabeza pesada, y un frió que nada tenía que ver con el clima. Se dirigió al Hospital Civil, donde tenía que dar sus prácticas. Era un lugar deprimente, con las paredes pintadas de un verde enfermizo, personal insuficiente para atender a todas las personas que acudían, y siempre con falta de medicamentos y materiales. Por eso había escogido ese lugar, sentía que aunque fuera poco, podía ayudar en algo.

La primera vez que había visitado el hospital, no había podido contener las lagrimas al contemplar la miseria del mundo y los estragos del hambre, el frío, la insalubridad, la miseria en general. Ella no era rica, pero comparada con esas personas tan necesitadas, lo tenía todo.

Con el tiempo se acostumbro a las conmovedoras escenas, pero se había propuesto no ser como sus compañeros, que volteaban la cara y se alejaban, con pasos apresurados y fría mirada, ignorando a aquella pobre gente. Sin embargo, y a su pesar, debía admitir que sus ojos ya no reflejaban aquella alegría e inocencia de años atrás. La pequeña y tierna Lucy, se había convertido en una mujer que atendía a sus pacientes con amabilidad y cariño, además de con profesionalismo y entereza. Había sido muy caro el precio, que tuvo que pagar para adquirir dominio de si misma.

El viejo galeno los conducía por el pabellón infantil, una serie de cuartos amplios con varias camitas acomodadas a los lados, ocupadas por niños menores de 15 años. Muchos de los pequeños sufrían de enfermedades de las vías respiratorias, otros presentaban serios cuadros de desnutrición. Una de esos niños ere Joyce, una pequeña de aproximadamente 10 años, de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules, acentuados por su delgadez., ahora sabía que le recordaba a la Princesa Esmeralda.

La niña, según decía el catedrático, sufría de anemia, pertenecía a una familia de inmigrantes, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, habían perdido todo en su país y se habían ido al Japón, a probar suerte.

Los grandes y melancólicos ojos de la niña, despertaban la ternura de cualquiera que la veía, a excepción de aquellos aprendices de matasanos y su experimentado maestro para quien era tan solo un caso más. Para Lucy no, aquella delicada niña, se convirtió en algo así como su hermana menor.

Solía visitar a menudo el pabellón infantil, para llevar un poco de cariño y alegría a los pequeños, no mostraba favoritismo por ninguno de ellos, pero su sensible corazón se encariño rápidamente con ella.

Pasaba mucho tiempo contándole cuentos, le llevaba dulces a escondidas de las enfermeras, como a todos los otros niños, pero guardaba un chocolate para ella y de vez en cuando le dejaba escoger la historia. Un día al salir de la Universidad, fue a la enorme librería donde adquiría los caros y pesados libros de medicina, que sus hermanos le ayudaban a pagar, cuando la portada de un libro le llamo la atención.

Una niña abrazaba el volumen, no constaba de demasiadas hojas, pero tenía una hermosa ilustración de tres adolescentes sosteniendo enormes espadas en un mundo de exuberante vegetación. Lo compro y lo llevo a casa junto con el otro volumen enciclopédico que ya había pedido.

Comenzó a leerles un poco a los niños del pabellón de Joyce todas las tardes, al hacerlo se emocionaba tanto o más que los pequeños y casi podía verse claramente como una de aquellas "Luchadoras de Leyenda", a veces incluso les actuaba las batallas, para gran diversión de sus oyentes y una que otra enfermera.

Su pequeña "hermanita" le hizo prometer, que la llevaría a ver la película basada en ese libro, tan pronto como esta se estrenara. Ese era uno de sus mayores pesares, nunca podría cumplir esa promesa.

Joyce murió.

Su anemia, resulto ser en realidad cáncer en la sangre, que se esparció con una rapidez fulminante por todo su organismo. Ella no podía dejar de culparse, con todo el tiempo que paso con ella, ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de que el diagnostico estaba equivocado?

Se había dado cuenta de cómo la niña no mejoraba, de cómo cada día perdía más peso, de cómo los sueros y los medicamentos no parecían hacer ningún efecto. No fue si no hasta los quintos análisis sanguíneos, que pudieron darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba, ya era muy tarde, el cáncer estaba alojado en cada uno de sus órganos, solo quedaba esperar.

Fue testigo de cómo el anciano doctor se lo informaba a los padres con toda la sobriedad y profesionalismo que se requería, vio como la madre, sacaba un collar de cuentas que tenía al final una cruz y comenzaba a murmurar mientras lloraba en silencio, mientras el padre la abrazaba.

Se acerco a ellos, pero no entendía lo que decían.

Corrió por el pabellón infantil hasta encontrar la camita de Joyce, la niña se veía más pálida y delgada que nunca.

"Ella me ha dicho que viene por mi, que ya no me dolerá el cuerpo y podré correr, jugar y saltar"

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- Pregunto la joven pelirroja

- Una señora muy bonita, mi mamá me hablaba de ella, creo que se llamaba Maria.-

La pequeña murió tranquila, sin dolor y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, acompañada de sus padres, con su pequeño hermanito sosteniéndole la mano y con los llorosos ojos de una aprendiz de medicina observándola desde la puerta.

Lucia Shidou, no entendía la extraña fe de esa familia, quien le hablaba de un mundo después de este, y de un hombre que se había sacrificado por toda la humanidad. Pero si entendía el amor que se profesaban, y gracias a ellos entendió que las despedidas, ya fueran definitivas o no, serían una constante en su vida como medico, y que tendría que aprender a dejar ir a las personas, por mucho que se llegara a encariñar con ellas o por mucho que las amara. Esa era la lección que la pequeña Joyce, le había regalado aquella Navidad.

- La autora tenía un nombre extranjero.- Dijo la pelirroja con la mirada perdida

- Si, firmaba con un seudónimo, Aura Wind, no quería que me encontraran.-

Cuando la rubia soltó la ultima frase, un pesado silencio se instalo en el pequeño comedor.

- ¿Por qué no, ¿Por qué te fuiste Anais, ¿Por qué así? Le partiste el corazón a tu hermana, ella te necesitaba. Nunca dejo de buscarte. Todas estábamos tan preocupadas por ti. ¡Demonios, escogiste el peor momento para irte de casa.- Reclamo Marina

Ahí estaba, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría, el momento de dar explicaciones.

- Nuca quise lastimar a mi hermana, Pero tenía que irme, constantemente soñaba con el accidente y los recuerdos de Céfiro comenzaron a volver a mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba alejarme de lo que me lastimaba, volver a empezar, pero sobre todo, encontrarme a mi misma.-

- Pudiste decírnoslo, dejar que te ayudáramos.- Expreso la pelirroja.

- No, no quería involucrarlas, era algo que tenia que hacer sola.-

- ¡Mentira, estabas huyendo.- Estallo Marina

- Es posible. Lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarme de todo, y volver a empezar.-

- La Anais que yo recordaba no huía de los problemas. ¡No era una cobarde que le daba la espalda a su familia y amigas!- El genio de Marina había salido a flote y esta vez no era una actuación.

- ¿Cuál Anais, Marina, ¿La chiquilla de 14 años que dependía de todos, ¿La de 18 que vio morir a sus padres, No soy la persona que tu recuerdas, no tienes derecho a juzgarme. No sabes lo que viví, no sabes la angustia que pase dudando de mi propia cordura. No quería involucrarlas, no me hubieran creído.-

-¡Éramos tus amigas, ¡por supuesto que te hubiéramos creído!-

- ¿Estas segura Marina, ¿Me hubieran creído a los 18, ustedes sin recordar nada, y sabiendo que había sufrido un grave trauma por la muerte de mis padres, ¿Hubieras creído que yo soñaba con Céfiro?- Anais había subido también el tono de su voz y sus ojos verdes centellaban.

- ¡Pero...- Marina estaba apunto de replicar, cuando Lucy intervino.

- ¡Basta, no tiene sentido pelear por el pasado, por lo que pudo o no pudo ser. Estamos de nuevo en Céfiro, tenemos nuestros recuerdos y una misión que cumplir. Eso es lo único que importa, si queremos regresar a casa, debemos permanecer unidas.-

- ¿Cómo la primera vez, ¿Cómo antes, ¿Crees que aun podemos hacerlo, ¿Crees que aun podemos ser amigas?.- Marina la miraba esperando una respuesta. Fue Anais quien se la dio.

- No, pero ella tiene razón, no debemos pelear entre nosotros, ya hemos pasado por esto, es solo una misión más.- Dijo Anais en un tono helado, se levanto de la mesa y salió del pequeño comedor.

- No puedo creer que sea la misma persona.- Se aventuro a decir la peliazul, cuando la rubia abandono el comedor.

- Si lo es. Ha sufrido mucho y no quiere sufrir más, por eso no permite que nadie se le acerque demasiado. El amor y el dolor, tienen el poder de transformar a las personas.-

- Una observación muy aguda, doctora.- replico la actriz, después de haber peleado de esa manera con Anais, no le sorprendía que Lucy fuera capaz de analizarla así, después de todo, era cierto, las tres habían cambiado.

Mientras tanto, la otra guerrera se alejaba por el corredor lentamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se sentía algo sola y confundida, como si hubiera vuelto a tener 18 años y un caos en la cabeza. Se sorprendió a si misma, pensando en Shon, quien siempre lograba reconfortarla. Paso el resto del día caminando por el bosque cercano, eso siempre le ayudaba a despejar la mente, y aunque en esta ocasión no le ayudo mucho, por lo menos la relajo, y le evito más encuentros "molestos".



Dentro del palacio, se respiraba un aire tenso, que hizo que el día trascurriera con mucha lentitud. A la hora de la comida el gran comedor, estaba solo, los visitantes de los otros planetas habían preferido replegarse a sus naves, Lucy y Marina, habían compartido el pequeño comedorcito con Guru Clef, Presea y su hijo, Latis había llevado a Alina a un pueblo cercano, para pasar tiempo con ella, Caldina, sus hijas y Ascot, se habían ido con ellos, por que Ráfaga tenía a toda la guardia en alerta y se negó a dejar su puesto y nadie sabía donde estaban Paris, Iris, Maat y Anais.

Bajo otras circunstancias Guru Clef ya estuviera rastreando al soberano, con su magia, por todo el planeta. Pero entendía, que esta vez su "escapada", tenía motivos más personales, y que si bien era rey, también era un hombre que en esos momentos pasaba por una terrible encrucijada. Nadie tenía que decírselo, no se viven siglos para nada, se había percatado de la forma en que miraba a la guerrera, aun antes de que ella revelara su identidad, además no por nada era el mago más poderoso de Céfiro, y al rey algunas veces se le olvidaba que el castillo tenía "ojos y oídos". Había decidido no intervenir, Paris, ya no era un niño, y entendía perfectamente sus deberes para con Céfiro, todo lo que esperaba es que nadie saliera demasiado lastimado de aquél asunto.

Lo que el no sabía, es que era tarde para eso…

París regreso al castillo una hora después de la comida, su ropa estaba rasgada y llena de polvo, había estado cabalgando a todo galope por horas. Tanto el caballo como él, estaban agotados. Ordeno que no lo molestaran, pasó a las cocinas por algo de comer, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una mujer lo esperaba ahí.

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Autora: **

Me excedí en lo de Anais con Paris, lo se. Esta escena suscito un pequeño debate entre mi editora (esa eres tu Ángel), yo y mi conciencia. A fin de cuentas, decidí dejarla, a pesar de que se, que hay muchas chicas adolescentes leyendo el fic. ¿Por qué, por que la mayoría tienen una idea muy "rosa" de lo que es el sexo, y mi intención no es dañar susceptibilidades, si no hacerles entender, que no es tan "bonito" como se los platican, es algo serio, que debe pensarse con cuidado y que por más "chochos" y "globitos" que hallan inventado, no hay nada 100 seguro, metanse eso en su cabecita ;).

Y como también, parece que a todo el mundo le da por creer que ya por irse a la cama, dos personas se aman, están totalmente equivocados, el amor es mucho más que eso. Puede haber sexo sin amor, y amor sin sexo.

En fin, solo quería dejarlo en claro y que analicen bien, lo que va a pasar con esta parejita de aquí al final ;).


	13. La Verdadera Leyenda

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

XI 

**La Verdadera Leyenda**

_¡Despierto!_

_Dormida tantos años..._

_Mi corazón vuelve a latir._

_¿No es el ruido de los planetas en rotación?..._

_Me despertó el brillo fugaz de una estrella._

_La primera que he visto en 3 200 años._

_¿Tanto dormiste?_

_¡Vaya!_

_Si existe un yo, pero.._

_¿Soy este que soy?_

_Mas bien, la interrogante seria: ¿YO , soy alguien?_

_Tal vez solo ideas volando en una eternidad..._

_¿Eternidad?_

_¡¡¡Si!_

_Un cielo negro plagado de estrellas, y un cielo..._

_Volteo hacia arriba y lo veo._

_De pie sobre un suelo brillante que se extiende al infinito en todas direcciones._

_Vale la pena, ¿jugarte una eternidad?_

_Mi cuerpo no existe, pero sigo presente._

_No hay sonidos, pero escucho la sangre y su grito._

_Corre, inalcanzable..._

_Consumiendo el aire..., ¡respiro!_

_No es vida...es fuerza..._

_Mejor guardar silencio... solo observar..._

_Un cielo plagado de estrellas..._

_y , ¿Yo?_

_Mirando una eternidad._

_- Yael Dansac- _

Osiris estaba apunto de que su limitada paciencia expirara, no solo era la misma impaciencia y la frustración que todos sus hombres y mujeres experimentaban por la ultima batalla en el castillo, no fue una derrota, tampoco una victoria y eso daba un sabor de incertidumbre generalizado, además estaba lo que Tueris le había dicho antes de anunciarle que se marchaba del campamento.

La rubia, había logrado escapar tras Mirash, y la había visto transformarse en la leyenda que todos los cefirianos conocían desde niños. Mirash una guerrera mágica, imposible de creer, amenos que fuera eso a lo que se refería el mago traidor, que la había llevado al campamento, cuando hablaban de "un destino perfectamente trazado". Horus no había vuelto a aparecerse en meses por el campamento, pero en cuanto lo hiciera, Osiris tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle, y se las haría amablemente mientras sostenía una espada en su garganta. De alguna manera intuía que ese mago tenia toda la culpa de sus actuales problemas.

Incluyendo al recién llegado Shet, quien ya se había ganado no solo su desconfianza, si no la de sus hombres en general. Sin embargo nadie osaba desobedecerle o negarle nada, cualquier sugerencia suya era como una orden que tenían que acatar, una fuerza extraña emanaba de el, haciendo que todos acataran sus "sugerencias" sin quitarles la voluntad, como si lo hicieran por que realmente quisieran hacerlo.

Así, se habían pasado las ultimas semanas recorriendo Céfiro dirigidos por él, primero los había llevado hasta la fuente "Eterna" en busca del legendario mineral escudo, y después por cielo mar y tierra, hasta encontrar, los legendarios templos, donde se decía dormían los guardianes de Céfiro.

En cada lugar, había entrado solo, mientras los demás eran aquejados por criaturas y barreras mágicas, de cada lugar había salido con un objeto diferente, ya fuera con cuatro cristales escudo de color azul marino, rojo sangre, verde seco y café oscuro, respectivamente, ya fuera con un huevo del templo del cielo, con una burbuja que contenía una especie de anguila, o un cachorro de lobo.

Es por eso que ahora viajaban sin saber exactamente a donde, por una espesa jungla, casi en el corazón del mismo planeta, ninguno de ellos había estado ahí, aun antes de la muerte del pilar, ese lugar siempre había estado rodeado de misteriosas desapariciones que dieron origen a aterradoras leyendas, nadie se atrevía atravesarlo, trataban de internarse lo menos posible si era preciso pasar por ahí, se decía hoy en día, que los caminos en la periferia eran seguros, pero de ser posible, los viajeros evitaban cruzarlos, amenos que fuera indispensable o estuvieran escapando. Y ahí se encontraban ellos, viajando justamente al corazón del Bosque del Silencio, internándose cada vez más en su exuberante vegetación y sus misteriosos peligros, buscando quien sabe que cosa que deseaba encontrar Shet ahí.

En el centro del bosque, encontraron una roca negra, con una flecha clavada en ella. Tanto la roca como la flecha, estaban cubiertas de maleza, pero aun podían distinguirse, Shet toco la flecha y sonrió complacido al sentir la esencia de la arquera que la había disparado, una guerrera mágica, sin duda. Rodeo la roca estudiándola, siguiendo con sus dedos los ángulos que formaban sus aristas, remarco con sus dedos una complicada figura, y la roca se hundió en la tierra, la tierra se movió por algunos segundos y del hueco donde se había hundido la roca, surgió una enorme puerta de piedra, con extraños caracteres dibujados en sus costados. Dicha puerta conducía a una escalera, también echa de piedra que descendía y descendía hasta internarse en las profundidades de la tierra.

Como en los otros lugares, solamente Shet, pudo descender, esta vez volvió con un cachorro de zorro, dormido en sus brazos. Cuando salio a la luz, su rostro miraba al animalito, se veía casi tierno, después de todo era solo un muchacho, casi un niño, pero cuando levanto el rostro, todos pudieron ver una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y unos ojos sanguinarios.



En el castillo, la reunión convocada por el Guru de Céfiro estaba apunto de comenzar.

Ya se encontraban en el salón del trono casi todos y aun faltaban cinco minutos antes de la hora que Guru Clef los había citado, eso quería decir que era mucho el interés, o mucha la curiosidad acerca de lo que se hablaría aquella tarde.

Solo faltaba Paris, que entró exactamente a la hora, seguido por Iris. Clef se aclaro la garganta, estaba un poco nervioso, nunca había tenido que hablar de "asuntos familiares", delante de tantas personas.

- Espera.- Dijo, el joven hombre de cabellos verdes.- Tengo un anuncio que hacer.- Guru Clef le cedió la palabra con una reverencia, y se hizo a un lado para que Paris quedara al centro del salón del trono.

- En vista de las circunstancias, y la presencia de las Guerreras Mágicas en Céfiro, Iris y yo, pensamos que no es el mejor momento para llevar a cabo una Unión, por lo que hemos decidido romper el compromiso oficialmente. –

El salón se lleno de murmullos y miradas acusadoras. Paris cerró los ojos por un momento y recordó lo que había pasado un par de horas antes

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se sobresalto al encontrar a Iris dentro. En otro tiempo, hubiera sido una agradable sorpresa, él la abría besado y se hubieran escapado juntos a cualquier lugar al que Paris se le hubiera metido en la cabeza ir, pero este no era el caso. Esta vez, ella era a la persona con la que menos quería encontrarse. Camino hasta quedar frente a la esbelta figura de cabellos castaños, y se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Trato de abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazo con fuerza.

- ¿Estabas con ella?- Pregunto con frialdad

- No-

- ¿Estuviste con ella anoche?- Pregunto Iris, aunque realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta.

- Si.-

- Era todo lo que quería saber.- Ella se dispuso a salir.

- Espera, tenemos que hablar.- La detuvo tomándola de una mano, ella comenzó a sollozar.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, ¿es el amor de tu vida, no?- Clavo sus ojos castaños sobre él.

- No lo sé. La verdad es que ya no se quien es ella, ya no se lo que significa para mi.- El rey bajo los dorados ojos, no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- Tienes que descubrirlo. Pero no creas que voy a estar esperando, cruzada de brazos a que te decidas.-

- Nunca te pediría algo así.-

- Entonces eso es todo, tienes que romper el compromiso.-

Salieron los dos, caminando silenciosamente uno al lado del otro, como si se dirigieran a un funeral, en cierta forma lo hacían, por que entendían que su relación jamás sería la misma.

El rey de Céfiro volvió de sus recuerdos, aun había murmullos en el salón del trono. Ni siquiera Clef, hubiera adivinado que Paris decidiera romper el compromiso tan pronto.

- También quiero sugerir a nuestros invitados, que vuelvan a sus planetas. No sabemos mucho acerca de lo que se aproxima, pero todos sabemos que pronto Céfiro dejara de ser un lugar seguro.-

- ¡Nos están excluyendo de nuevo!- Grito Tatra, su hermana trataba de que guardara la compostura.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella, esto parece una forma "sutil" de sacarnos del planeta.- Dijo Aska con el tono más diplomático que pudo encontrar, pero también estaba molesta.

- No creo que nos estén ocultando algo, ¿pero por que no podemos quedarnos a ofrecer nuestra ayuda, después de todo, nuestros planetas han sido aliados por más de diez años. Hay gente de nuestros planetas viviendo aquí para quienes Céfiro también es su hogar, incluso habemos quienes tenemos hijos de cefirianos, no pueden simplemente hacernos a un lado.- Hablo Lilandra.

- Esta no es su pelea, lo mejor es que se vayan.- Hablo una masculina voz, proveniente de una luz morada oscura que apareció en el centro del salón.

- Céfiro pronto se convertirá en un campo de batalla, saquen a su gente de aquí, no podrán sobrevivir a esta guerra.- Se escucho una voz femenina, proveniente de una luz violácea que apareció junto a la otra.

Cuando los resplandores se disiparon, había un hombre y una mujer parados donde antes habían estado las luces, los dos tenían el cabello morado, y un asombroso parecido con Guru Clef.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes, ¿Cómo se atreven a hablarnos así?- Ordeno saber la emperatriz, Aska de Faharen.

- Son Kalid, el Profeta de Céfiro, y Vada, la Sacerdotisa Guardiana del Libro Sagrado, mis hermanos…- Dijo Guru Clef.

- Lamentamos incomodarlos sus majestades, pero estos son asuntos que solo les conciernen a los cefirianos. Lo mejor, es que sigan la sugerencia del rey y pongan a salvo a sus respectivos pueblos.-

- En ese caso, me retiro para preparar nuestra partida y alertar a los autosamitas que quieran irse con nosotros.- Si algo había aprendido Lilandra de ser embajadora de su planeta, era a respetar las decisiones de cada pueblo, aunque no comulgara con ellas y estaba segura, que los cefirianos no hacían alboroto por cualquier cosa. Lo que se avecinaba, era serio. Se retiro, la siguió la emperatriz, y las reinas de Ziceta, una de ellas, aun molesta, dio un portazo al salir.

Las miradas estaban clavadas en los recién llegados. Clef se apresuro a contestar las preguntas que estaban en las cabezas de todos, pero que nadie se había atrevido a formular aun. ¿Por qué nadie sabia de la existencia de una Sacerdotisa, de un libro Sagrado y de un Profeta?

- Céfiro es un ser vivo, como tal, nace, crece, se desarrolla y muere. Existen tres sabios que se encargan de velar por que estos procesos se lleven a cabo, para que el planeta siga viviendo. La Sacerdotisa o Sacerdote, que vela por el pasado de Céfiro y posee el Libro Sagrado, donde está escrita la historia de nuestro pueblo. El Guru, que se encarga de velar por el bienestar presente del planeta, y El Profeta, que mira hacia el futuro y conoce los tiempos del cambio. Por eso vivimos tanto tiempo, pero en dado caso de que cualquiera de nosotros muriera, la responsabilidad recae sobre nuestro pariente consanguíneo más cercano. Por lo mismo, nadie sabe de su existencia, por su propia seguridad y la seguridad de Céfiro, ellos solo pueden revelarse cuando el ciclo esta por concluir.-

- ¿Qué ciclo?- Pregunto Medea con extrañeza. Todos los presentes tenían la misma cara de sorpresa e incredulidad, ni los más cercanos a Guru Clef o al Pilar, sabían acerca de algo relacionado con un ciclo, o "Los Tres Sabios de Céfiro".

- Creo que yo soy la más indicada para contestar esa pregunta.- Hablo Vada, se adelanto al centro del salón, y apareció con su magia una plataforma donde reposaba un gran y pesado libro, que abrió en las primeras paginas, un rayo dorado salio del libro hasta la copula de cristal que era el techo del salón del trono y todos pudieron ver, el pasado de Céfiro.

"_Desde tiempos inmemoriales a existido una lucha eterna entre el bien y el mal, a lo largo de todos estos siglos, cada persona de este mundo, ha sido instrumento de luz o de oscuridad. Pero todo tiene que empezar en algún tiempo y en algún lugar. _

_Céfiro nació por el deseo de la voluntad más grande que allá podido existir, la de una Diosa, que deseaba crear un mundo donde sus creaciones tuvieran vida, y voluntad propia, donde sus sueños pudieran realizarse. Entonces creo Céfiro como un reflejo de su corazón puro, y creo a los cefirianos, como hijos suyos, dotándolos de vida con su propio aliento divino, con voluntad propia y poder. _

_Creo a cuatro Dioses, que cuidaran los ciclos del planeta y asigno un elemento guardián a cada uno. Fuego, Viento, Agua y Tierra. _

_Vivió en el planeta que había creado como una invitada más a su paraíso. Sin embargo, donde existe la luz, existe también la oscuridad. La Diosa tenía un hermano, que celoso de la hermosa creación de su hermana, se decidió a conquistarla. _

_Sabiendo que su hermana, prácticamente había olvidado su condición divina, transporto a Céfiro un ejercito conformado por criaturas de su invención, eran parecidos a los cefirianos, pero carecían de magia y espiritualidad, el no les había dado esos dones para evitar que se revelaran contra él. _

_Fue una batalla que duro por diez siglos, el planeta fue arrasado, cuando una generación moría otra generación tomaba su lugar en la batalla. Con el paso de los años, olvidaron por que peleaban, pero la fuerza vital del planeta, que era la voluntad de los cefirianos, se iba desgastando hasta que llego a un punto critico en que el planeta entero estaba a punto de fallecer. _

_La diosa, cansada de pelear, y viendo que el planeta que amaba estaba a punto de morir, intento llegar a un acuerdo con su hermano, pero este la traiciono y la asesino. Con lo que no contaba, era con que el amor de la diosa por el planeta era tan grande, que al morir, su alma divina, inmortal, se unió al planeta. _

_Su acto, logro revitalizar la fuerza vital del planeta, pero sabia que eso no seria suficiente para derrotar a su hermano, así que busco por todo Céfiro a cuatro jóvenes que tuvieran un corazón puro, dividió su magia entre ellas y puso a sus órdenes a los Dioses guardianes de los elementos para derrotar a su hermano."_

- La historia debería terminar ahí, las cuatro jóvenes debieron derrotar al hermano de la diosa pero no fue así…- Nina había echo una inesperada aparición, al mismo tiempo que distraía la atención de las imágenes que se proyectaban en la copula. – Lamento mucho haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, y llegar tarde, pero quería traer a mis padres conmigo.-

Una luz blanca cegó a todos los presentes por algunos segundos, cuando recobraron la visibilidad, había dos personas más con ellos, una dama de vestido blanco y cabellos dorados, acompañada por un hombre de largos cabellos negros y armadura del mismo color.

- ¡Hermana!- Paris fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¡Princesa Esmeralda!- La reconoció al fin Lucy.

- ¡Zagato!- Exclamo Clef

Latis simplemente no podía creerlo, tenía a su hermano muerto, a tan solo unos pasos.

Paris, intento acercarse para abrazar a su hermana, pero no fue capaz de tocarla, a pesar de que la tenía frente a él.

- Nosotros, ya no pertenecemos a este mundo, fue el deseo de Céfiro, la Diosa, que estas "sombras" de nosotros aun permanezcan en el planeta. Nos dio la dicha de criar a Nina como nuestra hija, y apoyarlos en la batalla que se avecina, no podemos hacer más que eso.- Sonrió con dulzura, con sinceridad, una sonrisa que Paris desconocía por completo.

- Si me permiten, yo continuare el relato.- Hablo la jovencita de hermosos cabellos rosados. De su frente salió una luz rosa, que se estrello contra la copula y mostró los rostros de aquellas cuatro jóvenes que habían sido elegidas como portadoras del poder de la Diosa.

"_Ninguna de las cuatro jovencitas elegidas, se conocía, pero tenían algo en común, amaban, estaban enamoradas y tuvieron que despedirse de los jóvenes a los que amaban. Fue algo muy doloroso, que el enemigo utilizo contra ellas. _

_Tuvieron que renunciar a su condición de "mortales" y unirse a los elementos para poder ganar, sin embargo una de ellas no lo hizo, tuvo miedo de perder su amor, y no participo en la batalla. Podría decirse, que a pesar de todo "ganaron", encerraron al hermano de la diosa, en el lado oscuro de Céfiro, pero el pudo separarlas de sus poderes y sus guardianes para enviarlas a otra mundo, que el había creado para la supervivencia de su ejercito. _

_En las guerras, nunca gana nadie, el planeta había quedado devastado, la magia flotaba libre creando caos, alimentada por los miedos de los habitantes, así que Céfiro, puso la responsabilidad de reordenar el planeta en la temerosa joven que no había participado en la batalla. _

_Se convirtió en el primer pilar de Céfiro, que con sus oraciones devolvió la paz y la estabilidad al planeta. Creo los templos donde duermen los guardianes y sello la magia de las guerreras desaparecidas. Así nació la leyenda de las guerreras convocadas de otra dimensión. Puesto que solo el poder de la diosa podría traerlas de vuelta, el pilar, heredero de ese poder, era el único capaz de transportarlas a Céfiro. _

_Cuando el primer pilar murió, había dejado a un heredero y tres sabios, uno de ellos se encargaría de guiar a los futuros pilares, otro de registrar la historia de Céfiro y el tercero de estudiar el futuro, previniendo la próxima batalla. Ella sabía que el lado oscuro de Céfiro, podría debilitarse lo suficiente como para que el hermano de la diosa, saliera e intentara volver a conquistar el planeta, por eso su alma no descanso en paz, si no que se convirtió en una "sombra" que vaga por Céfiro, esperando el regreso de sus compañeras y del mal que asecha al planeta. _

_No se equivoco, puesto que la legendaria batalla, se ha llevado a cabo, sin falta, cada mil años, cada mil años, el enemigo es más poderoso, y la batalla cada vez más cruel, cada mil años, las Guerreras Mágicas aparecen para hacerle frente y la historia de alguna u otra forma, siempre acaba en tragedia."_

_- _¿Entonces porque no apareciste la primera vez que fuimos convocadas?- Pregunto Marina a la jovencita.

- No tenía porque involucrarme en esa batalla y sin embargo estuve con ustedes, les serví de guía.- Sonrió Nina dulcemente y cerró los ojos.

- No puedo creerlo.- Dijo Marina, arqueando una ceja.

- ¡Nicona!- Estallo Anais en carcajadas cuando entendió la reacción de Marina.

- Por lo menos ahora sabes que no estaba echa de algodón de azúcar.- Rió Lucy, y todos los demás rieron también, relajándose al fin de la tensión que se vivía en el castillo desde hacia unos días.

Las risas fueron disminuyendo de intensidad, hasta que todos recuperaron la seriedad.

- ¿Entonces que pasara ahora?- Se aventuro a preguntar Caldina, quien recordaba aquel funesto presentimiento que la invadió desde que Helia, mejor dicho Lucy, llegara a vivir a su casa.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la joven de cabellos rosados.

- Tenemos que prepararnos para la guerra.- La inocencia había desaparecido de sus ojos, y su voz se escuchaba triste, pero firme.

- El enemigo ya ha comenzado a reunir a su ejercito, debemos darnos prisa y despertar la antigua magia de los elementos.- Hablo la Princesa Esmeralda.

- ¿De que enemigo están hablando, ¿de Osiris?- Pregunto la guerrera mágica del agua.

- No, el es tan solo un peón en este juego.- Dijo el que ella conoció con el nombre Horus.

- Shet es su nombre, ya se presento ante nosotros el día del ataque al castillo.- Les recordó Nina.- Y nos lleva mucha ventaja, ya ha comenzado a despertar a las bestias sagradas, pude sentirlo, tenemos que equilibrar las fuerzas y liberar nuestra magia.-

-Nosotras ya poseemos magia.- Aclaro la guerrera pelirroja.

- La magia que ustedes poseen a hora, no es suficiente para lo que se aproxima, Guru Clef tan solo les enseño a canalizar el poder de los elementos para sus ataques. El verdadero poder de su magia, reside en que se vuelvan un solo ser con esos elementos.-

- ¿Volverse uno con los elementos?- Exclamo Ascot asombrado, ¿Qué otras sorpresas tendrían bajo la manga los recién llegados.

- Helia, Mirahs, Aura, Nina, son los nombres de los espíritus de esos antiguos elementos que ahora residen en el cuerpo de cada una de las guerreras mágicas, esos espíritus están sellados, esperando ser liberados para derrotar la oscuridad.- Declaro Vada, la sacerdotisa.

- El sello solo puede ser roto, por el guardián de cada guerrera mágica-

- No podemos perder más tiempo entonces, díganos como encontrarlos, y toda la guardia de Céfiro los buscara.-

- No es necesario hermano, los guardianes ya están aquí.- La dulce voz de Esmeralda hizo la aclaración.- Vada liberara el viento, Kalid al mar, Clef al fuego y yo, a la tierra.-

- ¡Fueron ustedes, ustedes nos borraron la memoria!- Reclamo Marina, al recordar como un relámpago, el hechizo que Horus le aplicara después de que ella discutiera con Ascot sobre su esposa muerta.

- En realidad fui yo, yo las envié de vuelta a su mundo, sin recuerdos de Céfiro, para que pudieran tener vidas normales, al traerlas de vuelta lo hice para protegerlas del enemigo, sin embargo, ya no soy tan poderosa como lo fui siendo el pilar, no fui capaz de que hacer que Lucy, el ultimo pilar de Céfiro olvidara su mundo, y de todas formas, Shet las encontró.-

-¡No tenías derecho ha hacer eso Esmeralda!- Los verdes irises centellaban con furia mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.- ¡No tenias derecho a robarnos nuestros recuerdos, ¡Tienes idea de lo que hiciste!-

- ¡No tenías derecho a decidir por nosotras si queríamos volver a nuestro mundo o no!- Apoyo Marina, a ella el olvido le había costado muy caro.

- ¡Decidiste nuestras vidas como si fuéramos marionetas!- Se unió Lucy a los reclamos, ella también sentía que le habían robado la oportunidad de ser feliz.

- Lamento que lo vean de ese modo Guerreras Mágicas, espero de verdad, que algún día me perdonen y entiendan el porque lo hice, pero no me arrepiento, puesto que hice lo que tenia que hacer para protegerlas y por el bienestar del pueblo de Céfiro.-

- ¡No es tiempo de discutir, el tiempo se acaba y debemos liberar el poder de los elementos que reside en ustedes.- Apremió Kalid, quien estaba mucho más conciente que cualquier otra persona del peligro que Céfiro y todos ellos corrían por cada segundo que transcurría.

- Entonces tendrán que hacerlo sin nosotras.- Declaro Lucy, se veía furiosa.

- Han jugado con nuestras vidas como si fuéramos marionetas.- La apoyo Marina.

- No vamos a pelear, dijo Anais con una fría voz, este no es nuestro mundo.-

Las tres guerreras mágicas, las tres niñas que alguna vez pelearon arriesgando su vida por un mundo mágico, dieron la espalda a los cefiriamos y salieron por la puerta principal bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- No puedo creerlo.- Susurro Kalid, pero Nina alcanzo a escucharlo.

- Tienen razón, no es justo lo que hicimos con ellas y hace siglos que este ciclo debió de terminar.- Hablo la adolescente de cabellos ensortijados, mientras la firme resolución de acabar con todo, se formaba en su cabeza.



La noche comenzaba a caer en el campamento de Osiris. Sus hombres afilaban espadas, los magos meditaban, Tueris se había marchando llevándose a su hermano gemelo, y a unos cuantos hombres que pudo convencer de estar peleando en el bando equivocado. No les impidió marcharse, no perdía gran cosa, y podría descuartizarlos en cualquier momentos si los encontraba en batalla, no podían revelarle al enemigo nada que este ya supiera, y de todas formas, nadie sabia nada de los planes a seguir, ni siquiera el mismo, y en algunos momentos eso le exasperaba, pero de una u otra manera ese adolescente lo tenía tan dominado que no era capaz ni de enojarse con él.

Lo observo a lo lejos y se pregunto con que clase de demonio se había aliado, lo había visto entrar a los tres templos de los guardianes de Céfiro sin sufrir un solo rasguño, de igual manera saco sin dificultad, cuatro cristales escudo y por si fuera poco los había guiado a un templo oculto en las profundidades del Bosque del Silencio. Continuo observando a aquél adolescente de cabellos y ojos negros, sostenía el huevo que sacara del Templo del Cielo y lo envolvía con una energía oscura, el huevo eclosiono y de él salio una especie de pájaro pequeño que echo a volar, abrió la jaula del lobezno y tiro la anguila al riachuelo cercano.

Osiris se acerco a mirar, por curiosidad, la anguila serpenteaba orgullosa en el agua, sintió el impuso de tocarla. El animalillo se dejo acariciar dócilmente.

- Veo que has hecho un nuevo amigo.- Sonrió Shet, complacido a su espalda.

- Creo que si.- Dijo Osiris mientras volteaba la cara a él, tenía los ojos en blanco.



En el castillo, a pesar de que ya tenía un par de horas que la noche hubiera caído, había un movimiento frenético y las grandes puertas que regularmente permanecían cerradas en la noche, estaban abiertas de par en par, para recibir a los extranjeros que volverían a sus planetas.

-¿Por qué tenemos que regresar tan pronto?- Cuestiono la hija de Lilandra y Latis, a su madre.- Casi no he podido estar con Papa.-Reclamo la niña.

-Tenemos que regresar porque los cefirianos van a tener muchos problemas y les vamos a ayudar poniendo a las personas a salvo en Autosam. Se que casi no has podido ver a tu padre, pero la próxima vez, te prometo que te quedaras un par de semanas con el en Céfiro, como antes.- Le sonrió dulcemente a su hija.

- Pero…a veces pienso que el ya no me quiere, ¿Por qué nos dejo y se vino a vivir aquí, ¿no le gustaba Autosam, ¿Por qué no vivimos todos juntos como cuando yo era chiquita?-

Las preguntas de la hija, estuvieron a punto de arrancar lágrimas de la madre, pero se contuvo dándole la espalda y tirando de las sabanas sobre la cama, para arropar a Alina. La niña se subió a la cama y dejo que su madre la cubriera con las blancas sabanas de la cama.

- Hoy ya es muy tarde y tienes que dormir, hablamos de eso mañana, ¿quieres?- La chiquilla no quedo muy conforme, pero no pudo protestar por que su madre salió de la habitación y apago las luces

Fue entonces cuando Lilandra se dio el lujo de llorar, Alina llevaba meses haciendo preguntas por su separación, antes no las había echo por que no era tan raro en Autosam que las parejas vivieran en lugares diferentes o los niños tuvieran varios padres o "tíos". Sin embargo, su hija comenzó a hacer preguntas, cuando Guru Clef, Medea y su hijo viajaron con ellos en la nave ZNX, comparo esa familia con la suya y ahora quería respuestas pero lo peor, es que quería a su padre de vuelta.

Ahora como le explicaba a su hija que había sido concebida fruto de un amor nacido de los recuerdos, la amistad y la tristeza. Como le explicaba que Latis había acudido a ella en busca de consuelo por la perdida de Lucy, que la cercanía les hizo revivir un viejo amor de las cenizas. Ella había amado mucho a Latis, no planeo tener una hija con él, pero ciertamente tampoco hizo nada por evitarlo a sabiendas de que podría pasar y que en Autosam nadie queda preñada si no quiere. Cuando Latis se entero, como el caballero que siempre ha sido, decidió establecerse en Autosam y hacerse cargo de su hija y de Lilandra, aunque de sobra sabía que no era necesario, Lilandra era tan independiente que ni siquiera necesitaba ayuda para criar a una niña , pero el quería ser parte de eso, quería ver crecer a su hija. Así que firmaron el contrato matrimonial e intentaron ser una familia.

Latis amaba a su hija, pero no amaba de la misma manera a la madre, con el tiempo los dos se sintieron atrapados y decidieron que era mejor que cada uno siguiera su camino. Rompieron el contrato y Latis regreso a Céfiro, tenía apenas un año de eso, y Alina aun no terminaba de aceptarlo.

¿Cómo le explicaba todo eso a su hija, ¿Cómo le explicaba que comenzaba a interesarse por alguien más y que el gran amor de su padre había vuelto de la muerte?

En todo esto pensaba la comandante mientras se alejaba por el corredor. Ella no podía dormir en ese momento, tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba listo para el despegue por la mañana y que todos los autosamitas que quisieran, pudieran regresar con ellos.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse detrás, ni a una pequeña sombra furtiva en camisón, escabullirse por el corredor en dirección a donde sabía se encontraba la recamara de su padre.



En otra habitación, una furiosa guerrera del agua aun no terminaba de destrozar todo lo que había dentro. En ese preciso momento, tomaba un vaso de cristal y lo aventaba contra la puerta de madera, inesperadamente la puerta se abrió y una bola de energía detuvo el vaso para que no le pegara al hombre que entraba en ese momento por la puerta.

- Veo que conservas tu carácter.- Sonrió el mago a la guerrera.

- Ascot.- Susurro la guerrera y se echo a llorar como una niña.

El hechicero trato de abrazarla pero esta lo rechazo, Ascot no se rindió, volvió a acercarse a ella y con un poco de fuerza la acerco a su pecho hasta que esta dejo de manotear y lo abrazo.

- Llora, le hace bien al corazón, todo va a estar bien, estas en casa, conmigo.-

Las palabras de Ascot confortaban a la guerrera, pero al mismo tiempo la perturbaban, logro calmarse un poco, y se alejo de él.

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta, fue culpa de Esmeralda que nos separáramos, ella nos robo nuestros sueños, nuestros planes, ¡nuestra vida!… ¡Fue su culpa que yo me casara con Akira!-

Ascot solía ser un hombre bastante tranquilo, pero había fibras muy sensibles que no debías de tocar. Sus ojos centellaron y Marina se petrifico al darse cuenta de que la furia la había echo revelar el doloroso secreto que guardaba. El mago apretó los nudillos hasta que reventaron y comenzó a sangrar. El estaba feliz de tenerla de regreso por que de alguna manera sabía que eso es lo que debía pasar, ella debía volver por que se pertenecían uno al otro, volverían a estar juntos y el pasado quedaría atrás. Ahora se daba cuenta de que él pasado no solo importaba, si no que pesaba demasiado y que ella tenía razón, les habían robado su vida.



Mientras tanto, en una solitaria tienda instalada en medio del bosque, no muy lejos del castillo, un joven aun no podía decidir que hacer, por eso seguía varado en la nada. Su primer impulso había sido regresar al observatorio, pero se había enterado que su madre estaba en el castillo, había hablado con ella y ella le pidió que no se fuera por su propia seguridad. Estaba demasiado enojado como para hacerle caso, sin embargo nunca le había desobedecido, así que se instalo en una tienda a mitad del bosque cercano al castillo. Se sentía traicionado por todos, Aura había resultado ser una guerrera mágica, su madre lo sabia desde siempre y el rey se divertía con ella a pesar de estar comprometido. Pero lo que más le dolía es que ella no parecía del tipo de mujer que aceptar ser la otra. Aura era delicada, dulce e inteligente, un poco fría a veces pero siempre la rodeaba esa especie de donaire que hacia quedarse corta la definición de "dama".

¿Porqué había aceptado ser la concubina del rey, ella que podía poner el mundo a sus pies, ¿Por qué había elegido al rey y no a él, eso le carcomía por dentro. Volvió a rememorar el momento en que había estampado su puño contra la real cara, eso le daba una malsana satisfacción, pero estaba seguro de que si pudiera lo haría de nuevo.

Un ruido entre la maleza lo saco de sus cavilaciones y lo hizo ponerse en guardia, tomo su espada y siguió el ruido hasta que encontró una pequeña ave de color verde oscuro atorada entre las ramas de un arbusto espinoso.

- Tranquilo, te sacare de ahí.- Le hablo al ave para tranquilizarla, mientras manipulaba las espinas para liberarlo. Recibió varios rasguños que comenzaron a sangrar, el ave pico los rasguños, al contacto con la sangre de Maat, el pajarillo fue creciendo hasta transformarse en un halcón, con sus garrar destrozo el arbusto que lo aprisionaba y dio una vuelta de reconocimiento, para después pararse en el hombro de Maat que lo contemplaba embelezado.



¿Cómo caben tantos sueños rotos en un mismo lugar, eso se preguntaba Anais mientras tomaba una taza de té en el pequeño comedorcito a un lado del salón comedor cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Tenía curiosidad por ver quien era, supuso que nadie se atrevería a molestarla después de la reunión, bueno, nadie excepto el terco rey de Céfiro, pero tampoco podía ser él, estaría bastante ocupado supervisando los refugios, con la organización de la guardia y tratando de dar una disculpa diplomática a la corte por la suspensión de la boda y otra a los extranjeros por "echarlos" de Céfiro. Debía estar suficientemente ocupado como para ir a molestarla.

Su curiosidad se convirtió en sorpresa al descubrir que quien se encontraba detrás de ella era la que ahora ya seria reina de Céfiro, de no haber sido por el ataque.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?- Pregunto Iris.

- Adelante.- Contesto Anais, no es que realmente tuviera muchas ganas de conversar con alguien, pero jamás había sido maleducada.

Iris tomo asiento en una de las sillas, junto a la pequeña mesa redonda, Anais estaba sentada frente a ella, se miraron en silenció mientras la guerrera del viento le servia té.

- Me da gusto saber que no estés muerta. Pero no por eso me voy a hacer a un lado, a un no has ganado y no me voy a dar por vencida, voy a pelear por Paris.-

Anais miró a su interlocutora como si estuviera loca, y estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?-

- Decidimos romper el compromiso, pero eso no significa que tienes el camino libre, se que el me ama, solo esta un poco confundido por tu regreso, necesita tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos, eso es todo.-

- Si estas tan segura de su amor, ¿Por qué estas aquí esta noche?- Pregunto Anais. Iris se sintió incomoda, la antigua guerrera mágica del viento seguía siendo muy astuta y esta vez utilizaba su astucia para encontrar su debilidad y herirla.

- ¿Quiero saber que tienes de especial, ¿porque el no te olvido?-

- Eso deberías preguntárselo a él, no a mi. Si me disculpas estoy un poco cansada y quisiera dormir un poco.-

- Una ultima pregunta, ¿Por qué te acuestas con él, ¿Por qué te metiste a su cama un día antes de nuestra unión, ¿Cómo pudiste rebajarte a tanto, ¡La Guerrera Mágica del Viento que todos aquí recuerdan, no hubiera echo un cosa tan vil!- Arrastro venenosamente las palabras, la mujer de cabellos castaños.

La guerrera suspiro como fastidiada y le dio el ultimo sorbo a su taza de té.

- ¿Qué obsesión tienen todos aquí con el pasado, ¿porqué no pueden entender que las personas cambian, En cuanto a lo primero fue un error, solo eso, no tienes por que preocuparte, no tengo la mínima intención de quedarme en Céfiro. Ahora si me disculpas.- Se levanto y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de si, preguntándose si en realidad había cambiado tanto como todos decían.



Por otro lado Lucy vagaba por uno de los jardines interiores del castillo, su enojo casi se había ido, nunca podía enojarse con alguien por demasiado tiempo, la diferencia con esto es que le dolía. Le dolía esa parte de su vida que le habían arrebatado. Pero de tanto pensar en eso, acabo preguntándose si las cosas en realidad hubieran sido tan diferentes si ellas no hubieran olvidado Céfiro. ¿Cómo hubiera sido eso, ¿mejor, ¿peor, nunca lo sabrían.

- ¿Aun vagas por los corredores de noche?- Pregunto una voz que ella conocía bien.

- Si, cuando tengo que hacer mis rondas en el hospital.- Sonrió la pelirroja al ver a Latis salir de las sombras.

- Pero este no es el caso.- Dijo seriamente el espadachín mágico.

- Necesitaba calmarme, caminar siempre me relaja.-

- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

- Si un poco, de todas formas, enojarme no cambiara lo que ya esta echo.-

- Por eso la vida da segundas oportunidades.- Le sonrió el espadachín, Lucy lo miró extrañada.

- Acompáñame, quiero mostrarte algo.- Latis la tomo de la mano, y la condujo hasta la puerta de una habitación.

- Entra.- La invito el espadachín.

La decoración era en extremo sencilla, y todo parecía estar en su lugar, incluso, junto a una ventana de forma redonda, había una mesa con un pequeño florero y un par de flores blancas.

- ¿De quien es esta habitación?- Pregunto la guerrera curiosa, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

- Es mía.-

- ¿Querías mostrarme tu habitación?- Lucy volteo a verlo con una ceja levantada.

- Ja,ja,ja, no. Quería darte esto.- De una pequeña caja de madera, que había junto al florero, Latis saco el medallón, que alguna vez le había regalado a una niña pelirroja de inocentes ojos. – ¿Lo recuerdas?- Le dijo mientras le acercaba el medallón a la mujer para que pudiera verlo.

- Si… -

- Lo encontré en el asteroide, en donde ustedes mu…desaparecieron. Lo he guardado todos estos años como un recuerdo tuyo, quiero dártelo de nuevo junto con mi respuesta: si.-

- ¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó la guerrera pelirroja.

- La última vez que estuvimos solos, me preguntaste si aun te amaba, la respuesta es si. Me he vuelto a enamorar de ti, Lucy Shidou.-

Sin que ella lo esperara, el hombre frente a ella la atrajo junto a él y la beso, tiernamente. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia y correspondió el beso. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire, y Latis la estrechó entre sus brazos, como si temiera perderla de nuevo.

- Lucy.- Dijo su nombre en un suspiro, como si no creyera que la tenía nuevamente junto a él. Volvió a besarla, esta vez, más apasionadamente, rodeando su cintura entre sus brazos. El comenzó a empujarla suavemente hasta que tropezaron con la cama y siguió besándola.

- No.- Dijo suavemente ella y rompió el beso.

- ¿No que?- Pregunto Latis extrañado.

- Latis, yo nuca he estado con un hombre.- Le dijo la mujer mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- Sigo sin entender.- Dijo el espadachín y concentro toda su atención en la pelirroja para que ella le explicara.

- No se como sean las cosas en Céfiro, y desgraciadamente en mi mundo, también el esperar a la persona con quien vas a pasar toda tu vida, ha perdido importancia, pero a mi si me importa, esperar es algo que yo decidí y quiero seguir firme en mi propia decisión.-

- Creo que entiendo, esta bien. Pero dime, ¿entonces tu no crees que yo sea la persona con quien vas a pasar toda tu vida?-

La pelirroja no pudo contestar, puesto que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y una pequeña en camisón entro para ver a su padre, sentado en la cama junto a otra mujer.

- ¡¡¡PAPÁ!-

- Alina.- Reconoció a la pequeña en camisón de inmediato.

- ¡Es por ella que no quieres volver con nosotros, ¡es por ella que ya no quieres a mamá!-Chillaba histérica la niña. Latis trato de acercarse a ella, pero la niña huía de él como si fuera un moustro.

- ¡Te odio papá, ¡¡¡TE ODIO!- Y desapareció corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

Latis se quedo paralizado por unos segundos al escuchas las terribles palabras de su hija, cuando reacciono su primer impulso fue salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero se detuvo y volteo el rostro para mirar a la pelirroja, dudando entre quedarse o seguir a su pequeña…

- Ve tras ella, yo puedo esperar.- Le dijo la mujer, el le agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y se fue.

El único espadachín mágico de Céfiro corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzar a su hija, pero no pudo encontrarla, así que busco a la madre.

- Ella esta bien, ha llorado mucho pero al fin se ha quedado dormida. Será mejor que no la molestes hasta mañana- Fue lo que le dijo Lilandra cuando le pregunto si la había visto. – ¿Así que de nuevo están juntos?- Pregunto

- Si… yo no quería que se enteraran así.-

- No te culpo de ello Latis, pero esto no será fácil para nuestra hija, ella aun no acepta que nosotros ya no podemos seguir juntos.-

- Tú sabes que por nuestra hija, yo haría cualquier cosa, pero no puedo elegir entre Lucy y ella.-

- Lo sé, y no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, pero esto no va a ser fácil, no esta llevando bien lo de la separación y lo que paso hoy dificulta aun más las cosas. Pareciera que siempre que aparecen las Guerreras Mágicas, todo comienza a complicarse…-

Con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, era con que la niña había escuchado su conversación, y había entendido lo que había querido entender, que su padre no estaba con ellas por culpa de Lucy, una de las guerreras mágicas. Su pequeño corazón se lleno de odio, contra la guerrera del fuego. De la oscuridad apareció un lobezno para llevarse a la niña, cuyo dolor por la separación de sus padres, alimentaba el odio que sentía contra una desconocida de cabellos rojos, que quería alejar a su padre de ella y su madre.

**C o n t i n u a r a. . .**


	14. Exilio

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

XII 

**EXILIO**

_Eterna soledad, el tiempo danza en la madrugada__  
__Y no podes dormir, si están todas las luces apagadas__  
__Ya se fue el tren, Y esta calle nunca mas será igual__  
__Aprendiste a tener miedo, pero hay que correr el riesgo __  
__De levantarse y seguir cayendo_

_No hay nada que perder, cuando ya nada queda en el vaso__  
__Y no podes saber, que fuerte es el poder de un abrazo__  
__Ya se fue el tren, Y esta calle nunca mas será igual__  
__Aprendiste a tener miedo, pero hay que correr el riesgo __  
__De levantarse y seguir cayendo_

_Yo lo se, que nadie te dijo __  
__para que todos están aquí ___

_Yo se que la soledad,_

_ te da un cierto confort, no te deja mirar_

_Eterna soledad, Eterna soledad_

_Se que la gente busca tu consejo_

_Pero hay que correr el riesgo, __  
__de levantarse y seguir cayendo __  
_

_-Eterna Soledad, Enanitos Verdes.-  
_

Se dice que nunca es más oscura la noche, que cuando esta por amanecer. Sin embargo, aquél día el sol nunca apareció. El cielo estaba lleno de negras nubes que no dejaban que el astro bañara con sus calidos rayos la tierra de Céfiro. En un planeta donde el clima es obra del humor de sus habitantes, los gruesos nubarrones armonizaban a la perfección con el sombrío estado de ánimo generalizado.

El castillo había permanecido abierto toda la noche, recibiendo extranjeros que en otro tiempo habían decidido abandonar su planeta natal para establecerse en Céfiro. Tenían que ser exiliados para no ser envueltos en una guerra que no entendían, de la cuál se decía, no sobrevivirían. Las naves partirían de regreso a su planeta, tan pronto como el último inmigrante subiera a ellas.

Por otro lado, la población civil del planeta, había sido sacada de sus ciudades y pueblos en medio de la noche, para ser conducidos a refugios provisionales en los bosques y las montañas, ninguno de ellos fue llevado al castillo a diferencia de cuando desapareciera el antiguo pilar, por la simple razón, de que el castillo, era de suponerse, seria uno de los primeros blancos a atacar, nadie estaría a salvo ahí. Incluso el consejo formado por las nobles familias de Céfiro, había decidido que el Rey fuera sacado del castillo junto con su prometida, el Guru y su familia. Paris decidió quedarse, y pese a lo mucho que protesto y se indigno, Iris fue llevada prácticamente a la fuerza a uno de los refugios en las montañas. Caldina, Medea y sus hijos, también se fueron, atrás quedaban los días en que ellas también combatían, ahora tenían que velar por la seguridad de un tesoro mayor: sus pequeños. Ascot se quedó, prometiéndole a Caldina que cuidaría de que nada le pasara a su esposo. Las despedidas fueron conmovedoras. No sabían con seguridad si volverían a verse.

El ejército nunca se había enfrentado a una batalla real, en la época del pilar, se concentraban en entrenar, cosa que no se tomaban demasiado en serio por que sabían que la magia del pilar mantenía su mundo a salvo. Cuando Esmeralda murió, su trabajo fue transportar a los civiles al castillo y mantenerlos a salvo de las criaturas mágicas y después de la última aparición de las guerreras mágicas su principal misión era mantener a salvo al nuevo Rey, cosa que hubiera sido en extremo sencilla si no hubieran aparecido los tradicionalistas. Habían lidiado con ellos por más de siete años, eran astutos y algunos muy sanguinarios, pero nada los había preparado para lo que se pronosticaba. Según los espías que Ráfaga había enviado, el ejército de Osiris crecía día con día, cada vez tenía más guerreros y hechiceros, provenientes de todo el planeta. Sería una batalla realmente difícil, especialmente por que las Legendarias Guerreras Mágicas se habían negado a participar en ella. Marina y Anais, se habían marchado a los refugios, solo Lucy permaneció en el castillo, después de todo, su profesión consistía en salvar vidas, y exactamente eso es lo que iba a hacer.

La nave Dragón de Faharen fue la primera en despegar, y en unos segundos salió de la atmósfera del planeta, El fuerte de Ziceta, le siguió, aun no ganaba suficiente altura cuando el castillo recibió el primer ataque del ejercito de Osiris. Desde el fuerte, las Reinas de Ziceta, pudieron observar la gran mancha humana que avanzaba a través del bosque y se acercaba al castillo. Un enorme ejercito conformado por hechiceros, guerreros y criaturas. Tata dio un gritito de sorpresa, escoltando al implacable ejercito, podían distinguirse cuatro sombras gigantescas.

Una de ellas, creó una enorme bola de oscuridad entre sus manos y la lanzo contra el fuerte. El impacto fue brutal, la barrera mágica que protegía el fuerte, apenas si logro adsorber el poderosos ataque, otro igual y serían derribados. Tata quería convocar a sus genios, pero su hermana le indico con la mirada que no era prudente hacerlo, si lo hacían, toda su magia seria empleada en ello, desapareciendo la barrea que protegía el fuerte.

La sombra gesto una nueva bola de energía y volvió a dirigirla contra ellas, les impacto de lleno y el fuerte comenzó a caer. Un hombre pájaro detuvo la caída del fuerte.

- ¿Están bien?.- Pregunto un rostro conocido a través de la pantalla.

- Si, gracias, solo un poco mareadas.- Le sonrió la reina Tata, al rostro de Ascot que se podía ver en la pantalla principal del fuerte.

- Eleven de nuevo el fuerte, yo los escoltare hasta salir de Céfiro.-

Las reinas de Ziceta no perdieron el tiempo e hicieron un esfuerzo considerable, para volver a poner el fuerte ha flote, el marido de cada una, sostenía a su esposa para que el poder invocado no las hiciera desfallecer, antes de poder salir al espacio.

El hombre pájaro, volaba al lado del fuerte, previniendo el ataque, la misma sombra volvió ha atacar, pero esta vez Ascot lo estaba esperando, lanzo un poderoso hechizo, creando un "escudo-reflejo", que devolvió la magia del lugar de donde había salido. La sombra esquivo la magia que regresaba, y arremetió a toda velocidad, contra el hombre pájaro, que trasportaba a Ascot, en su cabeza.

Desde el fuerte, las reinas de Ziceta, contemplaron al gigante que atacaba a Ascot, un genio, sin duda, de color azul oscuro y con unas líneas negras serpenteando alrededor del cuerpo y la cabeza semejante a la de una anguila. Se extrañaron, según lo que ellas sabían, solo las guerreras mágicas, podían convocar a los genios.

- ¿Qué esperan, ¡Váyanse!- Grito Ascot, cuando se dio cuenta de que el fuerte había dejado de ganar altura, a unos cuantos metros de atravesar la niebla que cubría el planeta e indicaba la frontera de Céfiro. Tata y Tatra no perdieron más tiempo y condujeron el fuerte a toda velocidad al espació. Miraron el planeta que abandonaban, y un funesto pensamiento se apodero de sus corazones. ¿Qué tal si era la ultima vez que contemplaban Céfiro?

Dentro del genio que peleaba con Ascot, Osiris su ocupante, enfureció al ver como su presa lograba escapar, así que se alejo del hombre pájaro, para atacarlo desde lejos con una descarga eléctrica, que le pego de lleno. El hechicero, y su amigo, el hombre pájaro, cayeron al vació.

Apenas reacciono, Ascot trazo en el aire una estrella de seis picos que adsorbió a su amigo, y convoco en su lugar, una especie de enorme manta voladora, que lo atrapo en su lomo, antes de caer a tierra. Osiris, continuó persiguiéndolo, arrojando descargas de energía. El hechicero se dio cuenta de que su enemigo era poderoso, y que necesitaba incrementar su poder, si quería vencerlo. Se levanto sobre el lomo del animal en el que volaba y recito un conjuro.

- Bestia Sagrada con la que yo hago un pacto, hagámonos uno, para defender Céfiro.-

Las enormes aletas del animal envolvieron a Ascot, y la criatura comenzó a crecer hasta tener la altura del genio de Osiris y una figura humanoide. Sobre el pecho de aquél extraño ser, tenia una piedra que protegía la humanidad de Ascot y una enorme espada apareció en su mano.

El genio azul marino, invoco su espada de una da las piedras sobre sus manos y se dispuso a atacar a Ascot.

Hubo un tiempo, en que Ascot no sabía pelear con la espada, le había llevado años, dominarla, pero gracias a la paciencia de Ráfaga y su perseverancia, se había vuelto un buen espadachín, sin embargo, su fuerte seguía siendo la magia y no las armas.

Por eso Osiris, que toda su vida había sido entrenado como guerrero, le estaba poniendo en verdaderos aprietos. El filo de la espada, del líder de los tradicionalistas, le rebano el ante brazo, provocándole una dolorosa y profunda herida.

Desde el castillo, Guru Clef, Kalid, Vada, y Paris, miraban el desarrollo de la batalla. La guerra había comenzado, tan encarnizada como lo habían pronosticado, los sabios de Céfiro y ya estaba cobrando sus primeras victimas, entre los hombre de Ráfaga.

Kalid mantenía sus ojos fijos en las dos enormes figuras que combatían en el cielo. Uno de esos dos hombre iba a morir, lo sabía bien, esa era una de las batallas que influirían decisivamente en el desarrollo de la guerra y afectaría definitivamente el futuro de Céfiro. Los dos combatientes, que peleaban tan encarnizadamente, aun no lo sabían, pero había algo que los unía, amaban a la misma mujer.

Y es que, ¿Cómo no amar a la hermosa guerrera del agua, una mujer con un cuerpo escultural, con un bellísimo rostro, unos ojos que reflejaban las promesas y misterios del océano mismo y un carácter tan fuerte como la tempestad. No entendía como su hermano, nunca se había fijado en ella, vale que en ese tiempo, Marina fuera todavía una jovencita, pero ya, en su cuerpo y en su manera de ser, se adivinaba lo que llegaría ha ser.

Kalid, volvió de sus cavilaciones, cuando Ascot intento un ataque frontal contra Osiris, haciéndole una herida poco profunda en el pecho, y llevándose a cambió, una muy profunda en el hombro.

- Esos dos no van a parar hasta matarse.- Sentencio el que fuera el segundo de Osiris alguna vez, y salió de la habitación.

- ¿A dónde te diriges Kalid?- Cuestiono Guru Clef.

- Es tiempo de liberar el mar, antes de que pierda a su amor, o yo pierda a un gran amigo.-

**ba**

Mientras tanto, Latis se encontraba en el cuarto de controles, esperando que la nave NSX, la ultima nave extranjera, despegara, para poder levantar la barreta tecno-magica, que protegería el castillo, sin drenar la vida de nadie. La nave Dragón de Faharen, se había marchado al despuntar el alba, el Fuerte Móvil de Ziceta, se había marchado en segundo lugar, con algunos contratiempos, pero ya estaba fuera de la atmósfera de Céfiro. Sin embargo, la NSX aun no despegaba, eso lo tenía preocupado, ¿Por qué Lilandra habría demorado tanto la partida? si todos los autosamitas, que tenían registrados como inmigrantes, ya estaban dentro de la nave.

Suspiro aliviado, cuando vio que la NSX encendía sus turbinas y flotaba lentamente hasta salir del castillo, para después desaparecer como un rayo en el cielo, hasta salir de la atmósfera, ellos no tendrían problema de ser atacados, si viajaban a la velocidad de la luz, una de las grandes ventajas de la tecnología de Autosam. Se alegro de que Lilandra y su hija, ya se encontraban lejos de la cruel batalla, que se desarrollaba en ese momento en el planeta.

- ¡Nuestra hija, ¡Alina no esta!- No pudo ni terminar el pensamiento, cuando Lilandra habían entrado al salón gritando.

La NSX, debía marcharse antes de que amaneciera, pero cuando Lilandra fue a despertar a la niña, que había dormido en una de las habitaciones del palacio, la niña no estaba, la había buscado por todos lados, incluso utilizo el complejo sistema de rastreo que tenían en la nave, para tan solo descubrir que Alina no estaba en el castillo. Por eso había ido en busca de Latis.

- Le ordene a Zaz que despegara sin mi, tiene que poner a salvo a los civiles de la nave, pero yo no me voy de aquí sin Alina.-

Latis sabía por experiencia, que no tenía caso discutir con la que había sido su mujer, así que ni siquiera se le cruzo por la cabeza, intentar convencerla de alcanzar la nave. Así que apretó un par de botones y el castillo fue protegido por una barrera de prismas transparentes que adsorbía los ataques externos.

- La encontraremos, te lo prometo.- Le dijo Latis a Lilandra con ternura, a pesar de que el también estaba preocupado, le extendió los brazos y la mujer se refugio en ellos.

La comandante de Autosam, era una mujer en extremo fuerte, no solamente físicamente si no emocionalmente, los que la habían conocido en batalla, sabían que era astuta, fría y calculadora al dar ordenes, siempre tenía un absoluto control de sus emociones. Los que la conocían como civil sabían que era una persona muy tenaz, optimista y alegre.

Sin embargo, Latis que la conocía como su mujer, sabía que había cosas con las que Lilandra no podía lidiar sola, que sus miedos y sus necesidades solo los había compartido con él, en la intimidad de su hogar, al igual que ella había estado con él, en los momentos más difíciles que tuvo que pasar. Se conocían bien, y ambos sabían que compartían la misma debilidad: su hija.

Sin soltar a Lilandra, y utilizando el vínculo que unía a la madre con la hija y con el mismo, se concentro para poder sentir la presencia de Alina en Céfiro. Siguió su esencia por el planeta y no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarla, tuvo que abrir los ojos por la sorpresa, al entender que su hija estaba en la línea enemiga.

- ¡No pude ser posible!- A su pesar, estaba asustado, se separo bruscamente de Lilandra.

- ¿Qué ocurre, ¿Le paso algo a Alina, ¡Dime algo Latis!- Demando la comandante.

- Iré por ella, pero no creo que sea fácil traerla de vuelta. ¡Tu ve al salón del trono e intenta averiguar, por que nuestra hija esta en uno de esos genios!- Le ordeno Latis a Lilandra, quien casi podría apostar que solo había visto tan enojado y tan preocupado a Latis, dos veces en su vida y esta era la segunda.

En otras circunstancias, Lilandra habría insistido en ir con él, pero esta vez, hizo exactamente lo que Latis le había pedido que hiciera.

**ba**

- Mamá, Papá, he venido a despedirme.- Hablo la bella jovencita de ojos tan puros como el cielo y cabellos rosados.

- ¿Por qué dices eso pequeña?- La miró Esmeralda preocupada.

Puede que ella no fuera realmente su madre, pero la amaba como si en verdad fuera su hija, había cuidado de ella, desde que el espíritu de la diosa la despertara del eterno sueño y los nombrara, a ella y a Zagato, guardianes de la cuarta guerrera mágica, hasta que esta completara su desarrollo.

Luego les había obsequiado, esa especie de limbo, donde los tres habían vivido un poco más de diez años, como una autentica familia.

- No importa lo que pase, aunque ganemos o perdamos esta batalla, yo no podré volver a este lugar.-

- Y nosotros tampoco ¿verdad, volveremos al sueño eterno.- Replico el apuesto hombre, de cabellos negros que Nina, había conocido como su padre.

- ¡Mamá, ¡Papa!- Exclamó la jovencita mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y se abrazo a aquellas dos figuras.

- Nina, eres nuestro tesoro, no importa si hemos de dormir nuevamente para siempre, siempre serás nuestra hija.- Hablo Esmeralda, mientras lagrimas brotaban de sus verdes ojos.

- Somos felices de que la diosa, nos otorgara la oportunidad, de haber vivido la vida que soñamos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.- Hablo Zagato, mientras acariciaba las finas hembras rosadas, del cabello de su hija.

- Tengo que irme ya.-

Se coloco en el centro del jardín en el que había jugado tantas veces, de niña. Esmeralda se arrodillo junto a ella, y comenzó a murmurar un conjuro. Nina fue rodeada por una especie de enredadera que broto de la tierra y comenzó a brillar cada vez con mayor intensidad. Luego, poco a poco, la luz fue desvaneciéndose hasta que Nina desapareció con ella,

En Céfiro, la batalla se detuvo, cuando la tierra bajo los pies de los combatientes, comenzó a agrietarse y ha abrirse. Una enorme montaña, estaba surgiendo de la nada, específicamente, en el lugar donde se encontrara el Bosque del Silencio.

La montaña se partió por la mitad, dentro de sus entrañas, había un genio amarillo, con una figura vagamente femenina y orejas de conejo. Una burbuja de luz, del mismo color que el genio, entro por el pecho de este, sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos, apareció una espada en su mano y tomo posición de combate.

- El espíritu de tierra ha despertado.- Menciono Shet, dentro de su propio genio, que era de color rojo oscuro y daba la impresión de ser un hombre zorro. Se lanzo inmediatamente a atacar al genio, que recién había salido de la tierra y la batalla se reanudo.

**ba**

- ¡Están todos bien!- Pregunto uno de los hombres de la guardia, que estaba encargado del refugio, después de sentir el temblor que había azotado todo Céfiro, apenas unos minutos atrás. .

Incrustado en un valle, solo se podía acceder al refugió, a través del único camino que había entre las montañas, era casi imposible escalar he intentar llegar por arriba, incluso para entrar volando, la neblina y los filosos picos en los que terminaban las montañas, hacían a cualquiera pensárselo hasta tres veces antes de arriesgarse a hacerlo y la barrera magia que había alrededor de la fortaleza, impedía que cualquiera intentara, simplemente aparecerse ahí.

La mujer de cabellos azules, paso revista con una mirada. Si, al parecer todos estaban bien, por lo menos en esa sala. Se escabullo por un corredor, hasta salir a uno de los balcones, a pesar de que la orden que les habían dado, era permanecer todos juntos.

Afuera, todo estaba tranquilo, la batalla se desarrollaba muy lejos de ahí. Una batalla en la que le habían dicho estaba destinada a participar. No sabía cuales eran las verdaderas razones por las que Lucy y Anais se habían negado ha participar. Las tres habían estado de acuerdo en no entrometerse en una batalla que le correspondía librar, solo a los habitantes de ese planeta, bastante daño, les había hecho ya eso de actuar de "niñeras" de los cefirianos. Era hora, de que ellos mismos aprendieran a librar sus batallas, eran lo suficientemente poderosos para ello.

Pero sabía también que cada una de ellas, tenía un motivo más personal, para negarse a participar en la batalla, tanto tiempo en el medio del espectáculo, le había enseñado que aunque siempre hay un motivo que pude pesar más que otros, por lo regular, las personas necesitan más motivos en los cuales respaldar sus decisiones, para poder convencerse de que están haciendo lo correcto.

En su caso, su otro motivo, era bastante egoísta y cruel: venganza. Quería vengarse de Esmeralda, por haberla separado de Ascot y con ello, deshacer un hermosos futuro, algo que ahora, nunca seria posible, por el daño que le había hecho. ¿Estaría bien, ¿La batalla ya habría comenzado?

No había vuelto a verlo, desde que le confesara lo que había pasado con Akira, estaba preocupada por él.

- ¿Estas preocupada por tu amor, guerrera del agua, pues tienes razones para estarlo.-

- Horus.- Identifico sin ninguna emoción aparente, al hombre detrás de ella.

- Kalid.- Corrigió él, y su faz se torno seria.

Así se parecía más a Clef, Horus, es decir Kalid, casi siempre tenía una mirada socarrona, como diciendo "yo se algo que tu no sabes", casi burlándose, pero en ese momento, con su cara seria y preocupada, era casi idéntico a su hermano menor. Lo cual le trajo añejos recuerdos a la guerrera del agua.

- Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí, ¿no se supone que deberías de estar ayudando en la batalla?- Le dijo la mujer cortantemente.

-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, he venido a despertar al espíritu del agua.-

- Pierdes tu tiempo, ya les he dicho que no pienso participar en esta guerra.- Dijo la guerrera dando el asunto por terminado.

- Espera, quiero mostrarte algo. Querías saber como se encuentra Ascot, ¿no?-

Al escuchar el nombre del hechicero, Marina fue incapaz de dar un paso más y enojada consigo misma, regreso hasta quedar frente al hechicero, este sin tardanza, creo una burbuja entre sus manos y le dejo ver la sangrienta batalla que se llevaba acabo entre un genio y la bestia sagrada con al que Ascot había pactado.

- El se ha vuelto muy poderoso, lo vencerá.- Dijo Marina confiada.

- Es muy probable, pero veamos, ¿Quién esta dentro del genio?- Kalid cambio la imagen de la burbuja, para mostrarle el rostro enajenado de Osiris, dentro del genio.

- ¿Osiris esta dentro del genio?-

- Si, un instrumento más en toda esta gran farsa. Uno de los dos va a morir en esta batalla.-

- ¿Y a ti que más te da?- Pregunto la guerrera intrigada.

- Osiris es mi amigo y se lo mucho que Ascot significa para ti, no podemos dejar que ninguno de los dos perezca.-

- Si uno de los dos esta destinado a morir, ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?- Pregunto Marina, con amargura.

- No se puede huir del destino, ahora lo sé, pero si podemos cambiarlo. Yo estaba destinado a convertirme en el Guru de Céfiro, por ser el mayor de los tres, pero huí y Clef se convirtió en Guru. Pensé que había logrado escapar a mi destino, hasta que comencé a tener "premoniciones", comencé a ver pequeños fragmentos del futuro del planeta y entonces entendí, que me había convertido en "El Profeta". Cambie mi nombre y por siglos, viví resentido e ignorando las premoniciones que tenía. Sabía lo que pasaría con Esmeralda, lo que pasaría con ustedes cuando llegaron a Céfiro.

La princesa se equivoco, al aceptar el destino que debía seguir sin luchar, sin intentar otra solución como hizo Lucy. Esa fue mi venganza para con la fuerza que me obligo a mí a aceptar mi propio destino, no advertirle a Esmeralda que había otra forma de que Céfiro siguiera con vida. Me uní a Osiris, como una forma de seguir peleando contra mi destino y de seguir huyendo, pero una vez más el destino me encontró. Te encontré cerca del campamento, con aquella ropa extraña y la sombra de Esmeralda me ordeno cuidar de ti, protegerte y evitar que Shet pudiera encontrarte. Me negué, pero ella me hecho en cara su muerte y todos los años que le debía de servicio al planeta. Despotrique contra la diosa y estuve muy tentado a entregarte a Osiris, como venganza, pero entendí, que en realidad tu eras la oportunidad de reconciliarme con la diosa. Busque a mi hermana, a quien también le habían entregado en custodia a otra de las guerreras mágicas y ella consulto en el libro sagrado de Céfiro, para revelarnos el inminente cataclismos por el que esta pasando el planeta.

No se puede huir del destino, mi querida guerrera del agua, pero puedes cambiarlo, yo debía ser Guru y no lo fui, Esmeralda podría seguir viva, si yo le hubiera advertido a tiempo, tendré que vivir con eso en mi conciencia, y estaba destinado a ser un cobarde y un traidor por el resto de mi vida, pero en vez de entregarte a Shet decidí hacerme cargo de ti, hasta que tu tiempo de despertar llegara. La venganza no traerá más que muerte ha este planeta Marina, incluso si Ascot sobreviviera a la batalla que libra, morirá cuando Céfiro desaparezca y todos nosotros con el. Tu volverás a tu mundo, pero ¿podrás vivir con eso?- Termino al fin el hechicero.

- No…- Acepto por fin Marina.

- Eso pensé. Adelante Legendaria Guerrera del Agua, cambia nuestros destinos y arroja la venganza de tu corazón- Dijo Kalid, mientras le colocaba las manos en los hombros y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Los dos fueron envueltos por una burbuja azul que rápidamente los condujo hasta el mar de Céfiro, que se agitaba como en plena tempestad, por todo el planeta, las negras nubes dejaron caer agua cristalina.

En medio del mar, apareció la figura del gran genio de las aguas, Kalid recito un conjuro extraño, en un idioma que Marina no entendió y todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar mientras el genio tomaba una figura marcadamente femenina, sin perder sus rasgos de dragón. Marina fue adsorbida por el genio, hasta una piedra azul, justo en medio del pecho.

- Siento a Céfiro dentro de mí, puedo escuchar el susurro de cada gota de agua que esta cayendo del cielo, siento las corrientes y las mareas dentro de mi y el frió de la nieve sobre los picos de las montañas, en mi propio cuerpo, puedo sentir cada mililitro de agua en cada rincón del planeta. Como si yo fuera parte de todo eso y me siento más libre que nunca- Pensó Marina extasiada, por el enorme poder que fluía en su cuerpo.

- Ahora tú eres el espíritu del agua, la diosa Ceres.- Le hablo Kalid, directamente a su mente, mientras contemplaba la enorme figura que sobresalía de las aguas, desde su burbuja de energía.

Ceres fue adsorbida por el mar, en un gran remolino, mientras en donde se libraba la batalla, las nubes descargaron toda su furia en forma de gotas de agua. Borrosamente, por entre las gotas de lluvia, Nina comenzó a ver una borrosa silueta frente al castillo, como que estuviera ahí, para protegerlo, cuando la lluvia paro, pudo al fin, distinguir al espíritu del agua, que no tardo en ir en al dirección donde Ascot, combatía con Osiris.

**ba**

Había aun dos genios más, en la línea enemiga, que no se habían movido, como si esperaran algo. Latis se dirigía volando en su caballo, a donde se encontraba uno de esos dos genios, se había sorprendido al contemplar el enorme poder del genio de Nina, había pasado cerca de ellos para poder alcanzar su objetivo, y había tenido que lidiar con un escuadrón de hechiceros que volaban sobre criaturas mágicas, antes de que apareciera Ceres, y la sorpresa y conmoción que causo, hicieron que él lograra abrirse paso hasta donde sentía la presencia de su hija, dentro de un genio negro, cuya cabeza parecía la de un lobo y tenía unas marcadas formas femeninas. Se acerco lo más que pudo hasta la piedra color rubí que tenía la loba en el pecho.

Dentro había una joven, muy hermosa, parecía dormir, tenia unos largos cabellos negros y las curvas de una adolescente que se esta desarrollando rápidamente y promete ser una mujer deliciosa. Todo esto lo pudo observar, por que la chica estaba desnuda, dentro de esa especie de piedra.

Intento cruzar la piedra, pero apenas la toco, recibió una especie de descarga mágica, que lo arrojo lejos de la loba. La bella joven dentro del genio, recobro la conciencia y atrapo al caballo en una mano y a Latis en la otra.

Miro el caballo extasiada, siempre le había gustado pasear a caballo con su padre, sus ojos se llenaron de odio, mientras apretaba al animal hasta que este se convirtió en un rastro de luz azul en las manos del genio. Latis estaba lo suficientemente cerca, para darse cuenta, que sus ojos eran claros, idénticos a los de águila, idénticos a los de Lilandra. Al espadachín ya no le quedo ninguna duda, de que esa joven era su hija, cuando sintió la oleada de energía que provenía de ella y pudo sentir la esencia de Alina en ella.

El genio lo levantó a la altura de su rostro para verlo mejor.

- Papá.- Le dijo con una fría voz. –Papá- Repitió mientras comenzaba a estrujarlo, como había hecho con el caballo.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGG!.- Grito el hombre del dolor que le causaba el genio, mientras lo apretaba en su mano.

**ba**

- ¡Latis!.- Grito Lucy, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, algo brillaba entre ellas. Se levanto, estaba aun lado de una camilla, casi a la entrada del castillo, vendando a un herido, al que le acababa de sacar la astilla, de una espada del pecho. En la tierra, ese hombre ya estaría muerto, pero en Céfiro, ella extraía la astilla y los magos se encargaban de sanar los tejidos. Miró alrededor, sabía que la necesitaban, estaba ahí para curar, no para matar, ese había sido su argumento para no entrar a la batalla. Pero de golpe, le llego el remordimiento, de saber, que quizá si ella estuviera en la batalla, abría menos heridos, y Latis no estaría sufriendo de esa forma en ese momento.

Estaba muy molesta consigo misma, por negarse a seguir a su corazón que le ordenaba luchar, por haberse querido esconder en su profesión, por que no quería ver más guerras, más sangre y no quería tener que volver a matar a nadie. Nadie podía culparla por eso, pero ella si podía recriminarse su cobardía, su falta de fe. No sabía si podría convertirse una vez más, en la legendaria guerrera del fuego, pero lo intentaría.

Corrió dentro del castillo, hasta llegar al salón del trono, Paris forcejeaba con Lilandra, que se defendía como una fiera. Mientras Clef, intentaba atinar un hechizo de sueño sobre de ella.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunto la pelirroja extrañada.

- ¡Mi hija esta dentro de ese moustro, ¡Y VOY A IR POR ELLA.- Rugió Lilandra, dándole una patada a París, en la espinilla que hizo que la soltara. Se dirigía directamente ha la puerta, por donde Lucy, acababa de entrar. La comandante de Autosam, pensó que esta la dejaría pasar sin ningún problema, en lo cual estaba equivocada.

Lucy, intento derribarla, con una patada baja, pero la comandante adivino segundos antes la intención y por reflejo brinco, cayendo a la espalda de la pelirroja. La sorpresa del ataque fue tal, que se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire, se reincorporo y estaba por seguir su camino, cuando Lucy se le puso enfrente y volvió a cerrarle el paso.

- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?- Increpo a Lucy, la verdad no le interesaba saberlo, pero contó con que la pregunta la distrajera lo suficiente para que ella pudiera pasar la puerta e ir por su hija.

- No puedo permitir que salgas del castillo porque…- Lucy no pudo terminar la explicación, por que Lilandra, había intentado correr, esquivándola por un lado. La pelirroja se vio forzada a detenerla jalándola del largo cabello. Lilandra estaba desespera por salir del castillo y llegar hasta su hija. Por lo que la acción de Lucy, si bien inocente y sin mala intención, la enfureció. Tomo a la guerrera por el brazo, con el que había jalado su cabello, y la lanzo contra la puerta. Lucy logro girar, antes de estrellarse contra la puerta, a la cual pego con los pies, y tomo impulso para ir sobre Lilandra. La comandante, apenas si logro esquivarla, así que la pelirroja, aterrizo sobre sus dos pies, a unos metros de ella. De pronto la que había sido la mujer de Latis, entendió en su ofuscado estado, que si no vencía a la guerrera del fuego, no podría salir de la habitación. Así que la ataco con patadas y puños, a los que la doctora se defendió bastante bien, bloqueando y esquivando. Lucy se dio cuenta, de que Lilandra tenía mucha energía y tenían poco tiempo, ya que se negaba a escucharle, tendría que hacer que la escuchara.

- ¡Esto es estupido, ¡Latis puede morir!- Le grito la pelirroja mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo.

- ¡Lo se! ¡Tu eres la que no entiendes, ¡Mi niña esta dentro de ese genio!- Le grito Lilandra, lo cual saco de balance a la pelirroja he hizo que la comandante lograra darle una patada en el estomago que hizo que Lucy cayera a sus pies.

- ¡No puedes ir por ella, ¡No tienes idea del poder del genio, ¡Solo nos vas a estorbar!- Le grito Lucy, desde el piso, y con una barrida, hizo que Lilandra también cayera.

- ¡No seas tonta, ¡Que no sabes quien soy yo, ¡SOY LILANDRA, LA COMENDANTE EN JEFE DE LA NAVE NSX- Le dijo Lilandra, mientras se le iba encima y le detenía las manos con las suyas propias, contra el piso a la pelirroja.

- Si. Eres la hermana de Aguila, y la madre de la persona a quien Latis ama más que a nada en el mundo.- Le dijo Lucy, con dulzura y tristeza mezclada en su voz. Eso hizo que Lilandra al fin reaccionara y tomara conciencia del papelón que las dos estaban haciendo.

- Lo lamento Lucy, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.- Dijo la comandante, mientras se le quitaba de encima a la pelirroja.

- Lo entiendo, pero si vas afuera, las cosas podrían complicarse más.- Le dijo Lucy, reincorporándose y ayudando a levantarse también a Lilandra.

- Creo que te abras dado cuenta, de que puedo cuidarme sola.- Le dijo orgullosa, la hermana de Aguila.

La doctora lo medito un momento, si Alina fuera su hija, (Y Dios sabe, como en algún momento de su vida, ella realmente hubiera deseado serlo), tampoco podría quedarse esperando en el castillo, así que llevo las manos a su cuello y desprendió una cadena dorada de la cual pendía un medallón redondo, en cuyo centro había un espejo, tomo la cadena con una mano y le ofreció el colgante a Lilandra.

- Esto te protegerá y te prometo que yo haré hasta lo imposible por rescatar a tu hija y a Latis.-

La tregua, el pacto, que habían hecho esas dos mujeres, fue sellado, cuando Lucy le entrego a Lilandra, el medallón mágico, que a ella tantas veces en el pasado, la había protegido. Se miraron la una a la otra, tenían muchas cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza, pero no podían dejar de sentirse satisfechas, de haber podido pelear. Había una vieja rivalidad entre ellas, por un hombre del que las dos, en algún momento se habían enamorado, pero a pesar de eso se respetaban.

- Fue un empate.- Dijo alegremente Lilandra.

- Si.- Acepto la pelirroja y también le sonrió con complicidad.

Vada, Clef y Paris, habían estado tan sorprendidos por le comportamiento de las dos mujeres, que no se habían atrevido a decir o hacer nada hasta ese momento.

- Me imagino que eso quiere decir, que es momento de liberar al espíritu del fuego.- Hablo al fin, el Guru de Céfiro.

- Si.- Contesto la pelirroja.

- Me adelantare.- Dijo Lilandra, y salió corriendo hasta el hangar, donde su robot, la esperaba.

Guru Clef y Lucy, desaparecieron en un destello para aparecer, a las afueras del volcán, donde dormía Lexus, el espíritu del fuego. Igual que como paso con los otros dos genios, Guru Clef recito un conjuro extraño que convirtió a Lucy en una bola de luz roja, e hizo que el volcán hiciera erupción. La lava subió hasta la superficie al genio de Lucy que adsorbió la bola de energía roja, en la que se había convertido la doctora. El genio comenzó a brillar de nuevo, y adquirió una forma más femenina, sin perder sus rasgos de león. El rugido de una poderosa leona, se hizo escuchar por todos los confines de Céfiro y se dirigió velozmente al lugar de la batalla, dejando estelas de fuego tras ella.

**ba**

Nina miró a su alrededor aterrada, cadáveres despedazados, heridos que pronto descansarían en el sueño eterno, criaturas que pese a sus sangrantes heridas, intentaban seguir luchado. ¿Y para que, ganara quien ganara, el ciclo comenzaría una vez más y dentro de mil años más, las sangrientas batallas comenzarían de nuevo. ¿Qué caso tenía todo esto?

Miró a Ceres peleando conjuntamente con Ascot, para vencer a Osiris, aunque la diosa del agua, a veces parecía también proteger a su enemigo, quien parecía más que furioso, al darse cuenta de la unión que poseían los dos seres con los que combatía. Marina no se parecía mucho a Mirash, la primera guerrera del agua, la recordaba vagamente como una mujer fría y calculadora, muy noble, pero algo brusca en sus maneras. El espíritu de Mirash, era lo que le había ayudado a vivir a Marina, entre los hombre de Osiris.

Shet volvió ha atacarla, su distracción, le salió cara, pues obtuvo una herida más o menos profunda muy cerca del vientre. Se llevo la mano a la herida, tratando de aliviar el dolor. Al hacerse uno con los genios, las heridas que estos recibían también las recibían las guerreras en su cuerpo. El genio rojo volvió ha atacarla, pero esta vez fue detenido por una llamarada de fuego, proveniente de Lexus, el genio de Lucy.

Ella y Lilandra, combatían con el genio que se asemejaba a una loba, aun tenía a Latis en la mano, el hombre se había sofocado por la fuerza con que era estrujado y se había desmayado. Tanto el robot, como el genio, trataban de arrebatárselo de las manos, pero la niña no cedía. Lilandra trataba de hablarle, pero su hija estaba como una especie de trance que le impedía escucharla.

Nina intento concentrarse en su propia batalla, pero no podía apartar de la cabeza, el sufrimiento por el que todos estaban pasando. No pudo evitar recordar, las otras batallas que ya había vivido, aquella primera, en la que no había querido formar parte. Parecía que siempre había una de las guerreras que se negaba a entrar en batalla, esta vez, había sido la guerrera del viento, la única en no acudir. No la culpaba, la entendía, no la conocía mucho, pero sabía de sobra, que era una locura querer entrar en la batalla, además, una tenía que vivir para preservar el futuro, pasara lo que pasara.

Por lo menos, así debía de ser, pero ella estaba harta, no quería volver a despertar, mil años después para enfrentar una batalla más. No estaba segura de que su plan funcionara, no sabía las consecuencias que traería, pero después de haber peleado tantas guerras y de pasar una eternidad sola, no había mucho que perder. Se decidió al fin, y se comunico telepáticamente con Shet.

- Quiero hablar contigo, lejos de la batalla, en el claro donde jugábamos de niños.-

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que iré?-

- Te conozco.- se sonrió la guerrera.

- Antes del anochecer, en el puente que cruza el riachuelo.- Termino por aceptar él.

**ba**

- ¿No estas preocupada por tus amigas?- Pregunto la Sacerdotisa Vada, a una indiferente Anais.

- Son adultas, saben lo que hacen.- Fue la escueta respuesta de la joven.

Vada, se había teletransportado hasta uno de los refugios, para tratar de convencer a la guerrera del viento, de tomar parte de la batalla. Ella se había marchado, junto con un grupo de civiles, y una pequeña guardia, hasta otra de las orillas del Bosque del Silencio, hasta el castillo que perteneciera a la armera Presea.

- ¿No te importa la gente que esta muriendo, toda la que morirá si Céfiro es destruido?- Trato una vez más, Vada

- Si, pero si como dicen, el ciclo abierto, debe ser cerrado, entonces todo esto ya esta decidido, el que yo intervenga o no intervenga, no tiene ninguna relevancia. El ciclo se terminara, puede que Céfiro sea destruido, pero volverá a surgir. ¿Oh me equivoco?-

La sacerdotisa guardo silencio, asombrada de las reflexiones de la rubia, ella también lo había pensado, pero se negaba a creer que todo este tiempo su vida, sus estudios del cielo y el ser elegida para cuidar del libro sagrado, fuera todo en vano.

- Es tu destino.- Hizo un ultimo intento Vada

- Si es mi destino, no importa donde este, el me encontrara.- Sentenció la rubia, pero nunca imagino, que esto equivaldría a una especie de invocación.

- ¡Anais, ¡Tienes que ayudarme!- Una llorosa Princesa Esmeralda, se apareció ante sus ojos. Le dio un vuelco el corazón, la tristeza profunda que siempre la acompañaba siendo el pilar, había vuelto a sus ojos.

- ¿Tu también has venido a tratar de convencerme de que entre en esta absurda guerra?- Le dijo la guerrera del viento.

- No, vine a suplicar tu ayuda.- Le dijo la sombra de Esmeralda, mientras millones de pequeñas lucecitas destellaban alrededor de ella.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Interrogo la Sacerdotisa.

- Estoy desapareciendo, la misión por la que fui despertada del sueño eterno, ha sido terminada, la guerrera de tierra se ha unido con su genio.-

- La guerrera del viento no puede hacer nada para que no desaparezcas, nadie puede.- Le dijo tristemente Vada.

- Lo se, estoy conforme con mi destino. Vine en busca de Anais, por que se que es la única, que entenderá lo que voy a pedirle.-

- Te escucho.- Concedió la rubia guerrera.

- Mi hija, salva a mi hija Anais, tal vez ella consiga lo que quiere con su muerte, pero si lo hace, su espíritu, su esencia, se perderá en la oscuridad, en vez de ser parte del planeta.-

- No te entiendo.-

- Nina esta apunto de cometer el peor error de su vida. Lo supe cuando al despedirse de mi y de Zagato no fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos. Ella quiere terminar con todo.-

"_Terminare con todo"…_

Recordó de pronto Anais, haber pronunciado aquellas palabras y las circunstancias en que las había pronunciado.

- Se que me entiendes Anais, ¡salva a mi hija, te lo ruego! - Le dijo Esmeralda, mientras volvía al eterno sueño, desapareciendo en un millar de luces.

La guerrera del viento, se llevo instintivamente las manos al vientre. Sin explicar nada a nadie. Tomo uno de los caballos de los guardias, y se interno en el bosque. Vada la seguía de cerca en otro caballo, no entendía nada de lo que aquellas dos mujeres habían hablado, pero iba a averiguarlo.

**ba**

Estaba atardeciendo, la luz dorada del sol, había logrado filtrarse por los espesos nubarrones. En ese claro del bosque, la batalla, la sangre, los heridos y los muertos, quedaban lejos, casi parecían irreales. La joven de cabellos rosados, estaba parada a la mitad del puente, esperaba pacientemente, él vendría, lo sabía, ese lugar, era su refugió, como una tregua establecida, años atrás, cuando los dos eran niños.

- ¿Me esperas, guerrera de tierra?- Escucho una ronca y masculina voz, dirigirse a ella.

- Este lugar no ha cambiado gran cosa.- Le dijo ella, con voz tranquila.

Shet la miró, recargada sobre la baranda del puente, mirando fijamente el agua que pasaba bajos sus pies, y con algunos pocos rayos de sol, iluminando su figura, parecía un hada, de esas que el tanto había perseguido en su niñez.

Era una broma cruel, que ellos dos se conocieran siendo niños, los dos eran mensajeros, destinados ha arrasar el planeta, para que el nuevo ciclo pudiera surgir, ninguno de los dos, había elegido, ser lo que eran. El era descendiente de aquella raza que creara el dios que había intentado apoderarse de Céfiro hace mucho más de mil años atrás.

Había nacido en mundo místico pero su abuelo lo había raptado del lado de sus padres, cuando apenas era un recién nacido y lo había traído a Céfiro utilizando el portal que Esmeralda abriera, diez años atrás para regresar a las guerreras mágicas. Todos esos años, lo había entrenado para que asumiera su "destino", siempre solo en el bosque, con la única compañía de su a veces cariñoso pero siempre estricto abuelo.

Nina por otro lado, había nacido en Céfiro, cuando Nicona abandono su piel como si fuera una mariposa. Entonces Esmeralda y Zagato había despertado con las instrucciones de la diosa en sus conciencias y se llevaron a la bebe, a esa especie de limbo en medio de la nada, en el que podían vivir como una familia. Desde ahí Esmeralda y Zagato podían proyectar sus sombras al mundo de Céfiro, pero la única que realmente podía ir ahí, era Nina, a quien por cierto le encantaba pasear por los bosques. Fue así como los dos se habían conocido, la niña se había perdido en la profundidad del bosque, encontrando a Shet, que escapaba del enojo de su abuelo.

Esmeralda había adivinado de inmediato quien era él, pero al principio no se opuso ha que jugaran juntos, a pesar de su descontento, amaba demasiado a su hija adoptiva, como para contrariarla, entendía lo mucho que la pequeña ya había pasado en sus otras vidas como para negarle esa pequeña felicidad, pero siempre estaba pendiente y recelosa de que aquel niño de cabellos negros, quisiera dañarla. Las cosas cambiaron cuando estaban cerca de cumplir ocho años, la princesa les prohibió seguirse frecuentando, sabía que todo comenzaría pronto.

Y ahí estaban, parados uno frente al otro, teniendo el cuerpo de un par de adolescentes, cuando unas cuantas semanas atrás aun eran un par de chiquillos que jugaban en el bosque.

El espíritu maligno que su abuelo había despertado en él, le ordenaba matarla, pero no podía hacerlo, sentía ternura por esa niña que ahora tenía el cuerpo de una jovencita, sentía ganas de abrazarla y de protegerla, al sentir tan cerca, la tristeza profunda que de ella emanaba.

- ¿Por qué quería que nos viéramos aquí?- Pregunto él, acercándose hasta ella y por ende, termino parado en medio del puente.

Nina le sonrió con ternura.

- Quería decirte algo que nunca te dije. Te quiero mucho.- Le dijo la jovencita, mirándolo fijamente con sus puros ojos azules. El se quedó estático al escuchar las palabras.

La joven se acerco a él, y le planto un suave beso sobre los labios, el abrió enormemente los ojos.

- ¿Por que?- Pregunto Shet, mientras caía sobre la madera del puente.

- Perdóname, era la única manera de parar todo esto.- Le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que con la misma daga que lo había herido, se atravesaba el pecho y caía también sobre la madera del puente. Sus sangres se mezclaron y tiñeron de rojo las cristalinas aguas, que pasaban debajo del puente.

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!.- Grito una rubia guerrera, que se dirigía hasta ellos a todo galope, seguida de una curiosa sacerdotisa. .

Pero ya era muy tarde.

**C O N T I N U A R A…**

**Notas de Autora:**

Esta escena del asesinato-suicidio, es más que nada un capricho. Hace unos años, en vacaciones de verano, pasaban películas de anime japonés en las mañanas. En una de esas, vi esta escena, nunca he vuelto a ver ese anime, pero tengo muy presente el recuerdo de esta escena y quería incluirla por lo mucho que me impacto.

Recuerdo que en esa película, todos mueren al final y se convierten en algo así como en pájaros de luz. ¿Pasara eso con Céfiro?

Las cosas están bastante complicadas.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;).


	15. La Luz de Céfiro

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

XIII 

**LUZ DE CÉFIRO**

_Hay ángeles que están destinados  
a volar hacia abajo dentro de la oscura niebla.   
Frecuentemente, son atrapados allí  
y por un tiempo, pierden sus alas  
y están perdidos…  
a veces por casi toda su existencia.  
Realmente no importa, aún son ángeles   
los ángeles nunca mueren.  
Ellos saben que la niebla se irá un día  
al menos por un momento  
Y saben que serán reclamados entonces, al fin,  
por un cielo dorado._

_-El Centinela Azul, autor desconocido.-_

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, y se encontraba lejos de casa, la idea de huir, ya no le parecía tan buena. ¿En que diablos estaba pensando cuando escapo por la ventana, la noche pronto caería y no había comido nada en todo el día.

Al fin se había vuelto loca, ya había dudado bastante de su estado mental después de aquél horrible accidente, ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda, ¿Por qué había seguido ese entupido impulso de escapar por la ventana, nunca había actuado por impulsos, pero esta vez, la profunda tristeza y la desesperación habían nublado su razonamiento, y ahí estaba: sola, muy lejos de casa y de cualquier persona que pudiera confortarla. Tenía dinero, debería llamar a su hermana y pedirle que fuera por ella. Camino a la caseta telefónica y marco el número de su casa, dejo que timbrara dos veces y colgó. ¿Qué culpa tenía su hermana de las estupideces que ella hacia, ¿Qué cambiaria si regresaba a casa, las pesadillas seguirían ahí, y no se sentía capaz de hablar con nadie, sobre las visiones que tenía, acerca de otro mundo, la mandarían con el psiquiatra de inmediato, Lulú, ya lo había intentado desde lo del accidente, quizás debió de haber aceptado, y no estaría ahora, en una calle desconocida, encerrada en una caseta telefónica.

La realidad la golpeo de pronto, estaba sola, tenia frió y hambre, oscurecía y estaba en uno de los peores rumbos posibles, a juzgar por la suciedad de las calles y los graffiti en las paredes. Corrió hasta dar con calles más transitadas y bajo la velocidad de sus pasos, estaba tan confundida, se culpaba de todo, de sus tonterías, de sus niñerías, de su desequilibrada mente y sobre todo, del accidente.

No era una chica fuerte, nunca que pudiera recordar, lo había sido. Siempre había sido protegida por sus padres, lo único que quería en la vida, era enorgullecerlos. Ahora no estaban y su vida giraba sin control. ¿Por qué había sobrevivido, ¿Por qué solo ella, ella debía de estar muerta también. Muerta.

Comenzó a llorar, desesperadamente, acababa de entender lo mucho que deseaba haber fallecido también con sus padres. Levanto la vista con una mirada perturbada y contemplo una enorme construcción hecha de metal, acababa de encontrar la solución de sus problemas, específicamente, para el dolor que le carcomía por dentro.

Entro corriendo a la torre de Tokyo, estaban a punto de cerrar y no llamo la atención del guardia, puesto que pensó que era una de esas compradoras que olvidan algo y regresan a la última hora. Tomo el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso, el lugar estaba casi desierto, era tarde y no era temporada de turistas, se lanzo contra los cristales de mirador, haciéndose varias heridas y lanzándose al vació.

- _Terminare con todo_.- Se dijo así misma, con cierta amarga satisfacción, mientras cerraba los ojos, y caía.



Bajo del caballo y corrió lo más deprisa que pudo hasta el puente. Encontró los cuerpos de los dos adolescentes y contemplo con horror las aguas teñidas de rojo que corrían debajo de ellos. Se agacho junto a la jovencita de cabellos rosados, tenía un puñal alojado en su pecho, tan certeramente que había desgarrado su corazón. Vada la alcanzo llego tan solo unos segundos detrás de ella, miró al que se suponía era el causante de la desgracia de Céfiro, respiraba con dificultad, tenía una profunda herida en la espalda que perforaba sus pulmones, moriría en pocos segundos, ese era el plan de la guerrera de tierra, terminar con los que habían iniciado el ciclo de nuevo.

Anais miraba horrorizada a la niña que tenía frente de ella, y recordó la niña que ella había sido, la misma que había intentado quitarse la vida, arrojándose de la torre de Tokio. Había despertado en un hospital, un día después de su intento de suicidio, tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, algunos profundos, otros no, fue cuando toco fondo. No tenía cara de ver a su hermana, así que cuando le preguntaron quien era en el hospital, por que no traía identificación, dio el primer nombre que se vino a su mente:

_- "Aura Wind".- _

Salió unos cuantos días después, nadie la había visto lanzarse contra los cristales, nadie la había visto caer por lo tarde que era, y ella no entendía como podía estar viva. Lo que le dijeron en el hospital es que la habían encontrado en una calle cercana a la torre de Tokio sangrando, así que supusieron que había sido victima de un asalto.

Se dirigió ha Osaka, al aeropuerto internacional de Kansai, donde había salido el avión que la llevaría a Europa, el ultimo lugar donde estuvo con sus padres, vago un rato, pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquel día, en todo lo que había pasado desde entonces, y decidió, que no podía seguir así, que necesitaba comenzar de nuevo, hacer una nueva vida.

Regreso a Osaka y comenzó a trabajar en una cafetería, el siguiente año, se matriculo en la Universidad de Kansai y se las arreglo para obtener una beca, el resto fue sencillo, hizo unos pocos buenos amigos, pero no intimo con ninguno de ellos, hasta que comenzó a frecuentar a Shon, en la revista.

Pero la niña frente a ella, no tendría la oportunidad que ella tuvo, el alma de esa niña que tenía entre sus brazos, no volvería, por haberse quitado la vida.

La irregular respiración de Shet, paro de escuchase, intento jalar aire con todas sus fuerzas, pero su dañado pulmón no lo permitió y su corazón dejo de latir. Un espectro oscuro salió del cuerpo del muchacho y desapareció frente a los ojos aterrados de la sacerdotisa.

La oscuridad cubrió el planeta en segundos, los volcanes rugieron como nunca y comenzaron a vomitar lava, el mar rompió los límites de la playa, las mareas enfurecieron e inundaron con enormes olas, grandes extensiones de tierra, el cielo se partió con rayos que caían directamente a la tierra, reduciendo los enormes y hermosos árboles que poblaban el planeta a cenizas, los cefirianos que estaban en los refugios contemplaron con horror, varios huracanes que devastaban las aldeas que habían habitado, mientras la tierra bajo sus pies se partía, provocando terremotos y temblores por todo el planeta. Nina había terminado el ciclo, pero también había roto el equilibrio natural del planeta, su error había sido pensar, que tenía derecho a decidir sobre la vida y la muerte. Céfiro, con su ciclo vital roto, volvería a la nada, de donde su creadora lo había sacado.

Vada cayó de rodilla, entendiendo la magnitud del desastre que esos dos jóvenes habían desatado. Anais había estado intentando curar la herida de Nina.

- Basta Anais, tus poderes de guerrera mágica no pueden traer de vuelta a un muerto. Todo esta perdido, Céfiro desaparecerá y tu volverás a tu mundo, ¡Eso es lo que querías! ¿No?- Le grito sollozando la sacerdotisa.

- ¡NO, ¡Lo que yo quiero es que tomen la responsabilidad sobre su planeta, ¿Cuántas niñas más alimentaran a Céfiro, ¿Cuántas vidas más destrozara para que pueda seguir existiendo,¡Ya tomo la de Nina, la de este muchacho, la de Esmeralda, la de Marina, la de Lucy, la mía, ¿Cuántas más, ¿Cuántas?.- Anais se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de la niña de cabellos rosados, le dolía en el alma lo que pasaba con Céfiro, lo que había pasado con esos adolescentes, lo que aun sufrirían sus propias amigas y lo que ella misma ya estaba sufriendo. La misma determinación que se había formado en la cabeza de la guerrera de tierra se formo ahora en la del viento.

- Es tiempo de terminar con este absurdo ciclo.- Sentenció mientras el aura verde que tantas veces la había protegido, brillo con fuerza a su alrededor y la enorme sombra de un pájaro, apareció detrás de ella.

- No obtendrás mi ayuda para tu propósito, guerrera mágica.- Le hablo Windam con seriedad.

- Pero tiene la mía.- Dijo la sacerdotisa decidida y comenzó a recitar aquel extraño conjuro que unía a la guerrera con el genio. Unas blancas alas, nacieron de en la espalda de la guerrera y un remolino color verde la envolvió. El remolino creció, hasta tener la misma altura de una montaña, cuando se disipo, la figura marcadamente femenina, del genio del viento, se hizo presente. Abrió su pico, y lanzo una especie de dulce canto al aire, mientras extendía sus alas para volar.



La batalla no se había detenido, a pesar de que todos habían podido sentir, el extraño cambió en la atmósfera del planeta. A pesar de que todos sintieron frió y desolación en sus corazones, no dejaron de pelear. No entendieron, que la suerte del planeta ya estaba echada con batalla o sin ella. Los enormes genios, oscuros se habían detenido en seco.

Una maltrecha bestia sagrada, era protegida por Ceres, cuando el genio con el que combatía se quedo parado, con la espada levantada. La experimentada guerrera del agua, se movió con cautela, podría se una trampa. Poco a poco, abandono la posición defensiva, hasta darse cuenta de que el genio seguía sin moverse. Se decidió a atacarlo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo derrumbo, cimbrado la tierra a su alrededor.

- ¡Pero que demonios!- Exclamo Marina al verlo caer.

Otro tanto paso con el genio que combatía con Lilandra y Lucy. Alina las había estado prácticamente apaleando, por que ninguna de las dos quería hacerle daño, ni a Latis, ni a la pequeña. El enorme genio con figura de loba, estaba apunto de lanzarle otro de sus devastadores ataques, con una bola de energía azulosa que salía de su hocico cuando la energía se disipo y se quedo paralizado. Lilandra le hizo señales a Lucy para que no bajara la guardia, mientras ella se acercaba a ver que pasaba, no era la comandante por nada, y sabía que eso bien podía ser una maniobra de distracción.

El genio abrió la mano, soltando al fin a su presa. Latis, cayo al vació, la guerrera del fuego, espero unos segundos, a que Lilandra lo rescatara pero esta, no se movió, siguió examinando al genio. Lucy no lo pensó más, y extendió la mano de su genio, para tratar del alcanzar al espadachín, se sorprendió bastante, cuando vio al caballo de Latis aparecer de la nada y rescatar a su dueño. _"Lilandra sabía que, él estaría bien"_, pensó para si misma, mientras observaba consternada, que en la brusquedad de su movimiento, le había pegado al genio que estaba inmóvil y este se había precipitado a la tierra. Tras un leve resplandor, el genio desapareció, dejando tras de si, una niña y un cachorro de lobo.

- ¡Alina!- Grito Lilandra y bajo en una pequeña cápsula, de la cabeza de su robot, mientras el caballo de Latis, se precipitaba como una centella a la tierra. La pelirroja, también bajo del genio para ver si la niña se encontraba bien. La niña abrió los ojos, y extendió los brazos a los dos adultos frente a ella, quienes la abrazaron con fuerza. Alina no podía encontrarse mejor, que entre los amorosos brazos de sus padres.

Un dulce sonido, invadió su ser, era un canto reconfortante, Lucy, se volvió para buscar de donde provenía. Fue grande su sorpresa, al ver aterrizar, en medio del campo de batalla, el genio que reconoció como Windam, pero con marcadas formas femeninas.

- ¡Anais!- Grito y se apresuro a volver a su genio, para llegar hasta la que fuera su amiga, en la adolescencia, Marina hizo algo similar, después de asegurarse que tanto Ascot como Osiris, estaban bien. Tras la aparición del genio, la batalla al fin se había detenido. Cuando los tres genios estuvieron juntos, una especie de resonancia, comenzó a inundar el planeta. La resonancia entre los tres grandes gigantes, fue respondida por el genio de tierra, que también apareció en el centro del campo de batalla.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?- Pregunto, preocupada la guerrera de agua.

- Céfiro esta muriendo.- Aclaro la rubia

- ¿Qué?-

- Su ciclo vital fue roto, cuando Nina termino con su vida y con la de Shet.-

- ¡No puede ser!- Exclamo la guerrera pelirroja, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror.- ¡No lo permitiré!- Dijo la guerrera pelirroja.

- Lucy, esto no esta en tus manos. No podemos hacer nada, somos guerreras mágicas, no diosas.-

- ¿Entonces que sugieres Anais, ¿que esperemos pacientemente a que Céfiro y sus habitantes sean destruidos?- Le grito Marina, venenosamente.

- No, no lo sé… Debe hacer otra forma.-

- ¡Pelearemos!- Grito Lucy segura.

- ¿Contra que, ¿Contra la nada?- La corto la rubia.

- ¡Contra el enemigo, ¡Pelearemos y lo venceremos!- Volvió la pelirroja a decir con seguridad, la verdad es que la rubia la estaba exasperando, ella no podía darse por vencida, no quería creer que no podía hacer nada para salvar el mundo que hace años la Princesa Esmeralda le había encomendado.

- ¡Mira a tu alrededor Lucy, ¿Qué nos ha traído pelear?- Esta vez fue la rubia, la que grito. Lucy y Marina, contemplaron la devastación a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que veían como los limites de Céfiro iban desapareciendo.

- ¡Si tu hubieras peleado con nosotras, Nina no habría echo esa estupidez!- Grito la peliazul cuyos nervios habían terminado de crisparse. Ceres ataco a Windam con una corriente de agua.

- ¡Que diablos te pasa!- Intercepto Rayeart el ataque, y lo evaporo.

- ¡No te metas en esto doctora, ¡Esa cobarde no se merece que la protejas!- Intento librarse una vez más del genio rojo.

- ¡Tú tampoco querías pelear!-

Lucy pensó que había interceptado el ataque, una vez más, pero se equivoco, la gran maza de agua, le pegó de lleno a Windam lanzándola varios metros atrás.

- ¡Huracán verde!- Fue la respuesta del genio verde para con el azul.

Los tres genios que se supone debían velar por el bienestar del planeta, se enfrascaron entonces en una pelea sin sentido, uno contra otro, mientras el planeta se caía en pedazos. La batalla duro varios minutos, los cefirianos, en especial aquellos que había conocido a las guerreras mágicas, no podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Basta!- Gritaron lo que observaban desde el castillo, mientras todas las esperanzas que habían puesto en las guerreras mágicas se rompían.

- ¡Basta!- Las peleas a su alrededor habían parados, para contemplar horrorizados las batallas de los genios.

- ¡Basta!- Se extendió el murmullo por el planeta entero, uniendo la voluntad de todos los cefirianos.

Las guerreras mágicas, al igual que les había pasado a los genios oscuros, se detuvieron en seco.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunto Lucy, preocupada.

- Los cefirianos, han unido su voluntad para terminar nuestra pelea. Veamos si logran, rescatar a su planeta.- Les explico la guerrera del viento a sus compañeras.

- ¿Me provocaste para esto, ¿Cómo sabías que funcionaría?- Dijo indignada la guerrera del agua.

- No se si funcionará.- Le dijo tristemente la guerrera del viento.

Las guerreras, desde la altura de los genios, pudieron distinguir, el resplandor luminoso, que se acercaba cada vez, más deprisa ha donde ellas se encontraban. Mientras más se acercaba el resplandor, pudieron darse cuenta, de que eran las almas de los cefirianos que abandonaban sus cuerpos. El genio de Anais, de nuevo estaba cantando, y parecía ser eso, lo que atraía todas esas luces, todas esas almas.

Marina, Lucy y Anais, también fueron atraídas por la melodía, y pudieron sentir claramente como sus almas abandonaban sus cuerpos y entraban a un espacio oscuro, donde solamente había una luz al final, a donde parecían dirigirse todas las almas y de donde provenía aquel canto, que las atraía.

- Guerreras Mágicas.- Las llamo, una dulce voz femenina, proveniente de aquél resplandor a donde todas las almas se precipitaban.

- ¿Qué cosa eres tu?- Interrogo Marina, con dureza.

- La Diosa, el alma de Céfiro, mis pequeñas, ¿me han olvidado ya?-

- No somos las mismas guerreras que tu creaste.- Le dijo Anais con firmeza.

- Lo se, pero aun llevan en ustedes, la esencia de Aura, Mirahs y Elia.-

- ¿Dónde esta Nina?- Pregunto de pronto la pelirroja, recordando a la más pequeñas de las guerreras.

- Me temo que su alma, será adsorbida por la oscuridad.-

- No puedes permitir eso, ella solo quería proteger su mundo.-

- Lo se, pero tomo una decisión equivocada y ahora su alma vagara en la oscuridad.-

- ¡No lo permitiré!- Grito una impulsiva Lucy, dispuesta a pelear, aun desnuda y sin armas.

- Tranquila Lucy, no puedes ganarle a la vida misma, o a la muerte.- Le dijo Anais.

- Sabías palabras guerrera del viento.- Hablo la diosa.

- ¿Qué quieren decir, ¿Qué Nina esta perdida, ¿Qué Céfiro debe ser destruido, ¿Qué debemos dejar de pelear?- Increpo la peliazul.

- No Marina, que debes escoger tus batallas y dejar que la vida fluya.- Hablo la guerrera del viento, recordando algo que alguna vez, un buen amigo le había aconsejado.

- Ustedes que vienen del mundo creado por mi hermano, un mundo que ha olvidado a su creador, y piensan que son dueños de todo, de la tierra que habitan, del aire que respiran, de la vida y la muerte, han olvidado lo que él, les enseño y su mundo no tardara mucho, en atraer su propias destrucción, al igual que ocurrió con Céfiro.-

- ¡No puedo creer que digas eso, ¡Fue tu hermano el que intento conquistar Céfiro, ¡El causante de la destrucción del planeta y de comenzar ese absurdo ciclo!- Dijo Lucy, desesperada.

- Las cosas no son siempre como te las enseñan guerrera mágica, mi hermano, me ayudo a crear el ciclo, para que Céfiro pudiera existir, fueron los cefirianos, con sus acciones quienes lo complicaron todo.-

- No entiendo. ¿De que hablas?- Pregunto la guerrera de agua, la del viento, permanecía callada, escuchando y tratando de asimilar lo que la diosa les decía.

- Piensa en tu mundo, miles mueren todos los días, para que otros puedan nacer, esto debe ocurrir para que el planeta viva. En Céfiro no ocurre igual, todo lo que hay en el, puede ser tan eterno como quiera serlo, por lo que no pueden nacer nuevas especies, nuevas personas. El ciclo, regula el equilibrio y permite que el planeta se renueve.-

- ¿Entonces por que creaste a las guerreras mágicas?- Cuestiono Lucy.

- Yo no cree a las "Guerreras Mágicas", cree cuatro espíritus protectores, para vigilar la renovación del ciclo, la gente de céfiro, utilizo a esos espíritus para protegerse del ciclo, cuando lo considero una amenaza.-

- ¿Por qué no los detuviste?- Esta vez fue Anais la que pregunto

- Son libres Anais, cada persona, cada pueblo, debe tomar sus propias decisiones y debe aceptar las consecuencias de esas decisiones, si no, serían niños para siempre. Creo que eso, tú lo sabes bien.- Le dijo la diosa, dulcemente.

- ¿Entonces Céfiro volverá a la nada?- Pregunto Lucy, angustiada.

- Eso depende de la voluntad de los cefirianos.- Le dijo la diosa, y la luz, comenzó a desaparecer y las guerreras fueron adsorbidas por la oscuridad.



Abrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo notar, fue la luz del sol, la luz de Céfiro, penetrar entre las ramas de los árboles, se levanto trabajosamente, y escucho el relinchido de un caballo. El Rey se bajo del caballo y rápidamente se arrodillo junto a ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Si.- Respondió.

- Las hemos buscado por días, desde que la batalla terminara.-

Otros dos caballos al galope, Latis se apeo rápidamente y corrió al lado de Lucy, que despertaba con una sonrisa, se abrazaron serenamente. Ascot fue el ultimo en llegar, pero su encuentro con Marina, fue el más conmovedor. Ella había recobrado el sentido unos segundos antes, y estaba sentada en el prado, aun sin decidirse a levantarse, le extendió los brazos, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y los dos entendieron, que se amaban, que el pasado de ambos era doloroso, pero tenían toda una vida por delante juntos. El corrió ha abrazarla y sin vergüenza alguna, dejo escapar de sus ojos, dos gruesas lagrimas de felicidad, por tenerla al fin, entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- Le pregunto Anais al rey, confundida, mientras él, le ayudaba a levantarse.

- No lo sabemos muy bien, pero creo que las voluntades que el canto de Windam logro unificar, restablecieron el planeta. Clef esta algo intranquilo, siente que algo ha cambiado, pero no siente ningún peligro, para Céfiro.

Ahora, el clima no es igual en todas partes, y las capacidades para utilizar la magia, se han reducido considerablemente, pero creo que eso, esta bien.- Le dijo aquel hombre, dedicándole una confiada sonrisa, que la volvía loca cuando era adolescente.

- Vamos, todos las están esperando en el castillo, nos tenían algo preocupados.- Hablo Latis, mientras ayudaba a Lucy, a subir al caballo.

De vuelta al castillo, por el bosque, las guerreras mágicas, fueron sorprendidas por los truenos que anunciaban la lluvia primaveral, por la que fueron alcanzadas antes de llegar al casillo. No era obra de ninguno de los cefirianos, simplemente llovía para que las plantas crecieran, sin la ayuda de la magia, ni de la energía vital, de ningún pilar.

Cuando llegaron, había una gran fiesta en el castillo y podría decirse que en todo Céfiro. Así nació la fiesta de la abundancia, que comenzó a celebrarse cada primavera, para agradecer a la diosa, la nueva oportunidad con la que habían sido bendecidos. Todos bailaban, reían y bebían.

Una niña, vestida sencillamente con una túnica cefiriana, corrió entre la multitud, hasta donde los recién llegados bajaban de los caballos.

- ¡Papa!- Grito Alina, con toda la fuerza de sus siete años y se abrazo a él. Latis, alzo a su hija, a pesar de que ya no era tan pequeña y de que Lilandra, le había dicho que la malcriaría si la seguía consintiendo tanto, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos, podía evitarlo, después de sentir el terror de perderla. La niña miro por sobre el hombro de su papa y le saco la lengua, a la mujer pelirroja detrás del él. Lucy, como si fuera un espejo, repitió la mueca, sorprendiendo a la pequeña y haciendo que se riera, al igual que ella.

- Me alegra que estés bien.- Lilandra, había seguido a su hija, hasta los recién llegados y le extendía la mano a Lucy, en señal de amistad.

- A mi también me alegra, que todos estén bien.- Le sonrió la pelirroja y tomo la mano que Lilandra le ofrecía.

- ¡Vamos, no se queden ahí como estatuas. ¡Vamos a bailar!- Grito Caldina, apareciendo de la nada, seguida de Myra que le extendió los brazos a Lucy para que la cargara, y de Cori, que arrastro a Marina y Ascot para que bailaran con ella.

- ¿Tu eres la novia de Ascot?- Le pregunto la niña a Marina.

- No.- Dijo la guerrea tajantemente. Dos pares de ojos, unos castaños y los otros azules se clavaron en ella. Mariana soltó una risa traviesa, antes de agregar. – Soy su esposa.- Aunque tal termino no existiera en Céfiro, la niña y Ascot, lo entendieron y el no tardo en besarla, a pesar de la mirada asqueada de Cori.

- No pongas esa cara, te lo advertí.- Se rió Kalid, de buena gana, al ver la expresión de Osiris, quien también contemplaba a la pareja.

- No se de que me hablas.- Trato de no darse por enterado, el guerrero.

- La olvidaras, no te preocupes, el tiempo sana todas las heridas.- Y el hermano mayor de Guru Clef, miro a la feliz pareja, con algo de envidia.

- ¿Así que también te has interesado por la bella guerrera del agua hermano?- Fue esta vez el turno de Clef, de reírse, al ver sonrojar a su hermano, a pesar de sus cientos de años y de todas las mujeres que había conquistado siendo más joven.

- ¿En realidad nunca te atrajo?- Pregunto ya un relajado Kalid.

- Quizás…- Fue la misteriosa respuesta del mago.

- Quizás…, tu mujer se interese también por saberlo, ¿no hermanito?- Vada, llego justo a tiempo, para avergonzar al menor de sus hermanos.

- Dejémonos de tonterías y disfrutemos también de la fiesta.- Termino Clef, para escaparse de sus hermanos, estaba contento, ahora que Kalid y Vada no tenían la obligación de esconderse, para mantener el ciclo, podían ayudarlo con sus obligaciones y el tendría más tiempo para estar con su familia. También estaba sorprendido de tener un sobrino, el chico era listo, tenía algunos defectos de carácter, pero el estaba seguro que tenía cualidades para la magia, y estaba dispuesto a entrenarlo, quien sabe, podría convertirse en el próximo Guru.

Maat, que no tenía idea de los planes, que su tío, hacia con él, contemplaba a la bella guerrera del viento, de la que se había enamorado. No se atrevió a acercarse, no sabía que decirle. Ahora conocía la historia, que había entre ella y el rey, y estaba seguro, de que definitivamente en ningún lugar, encajaba él. Suspiro y escucho un suspiro idéntico al suyo, venir exactamente, de un lado de él. Era una chica rubia, que al notar que el la había escuchado, se sonrojo fuertemente.

- Mi nombre es Maat.- Se presento él.

- Soy Tueris.- Dijo ella y le sonrió.

Anais se escabullo por un corredor, la verdad es que tanto tiempo de huir de las persona para que no le hicieran preguntas incomodas acerca de su pasado, o de sus insistentes compañeras que preguntaban por su relación con Shon, la hacían escapar naturalmente del bullicio, aunque también, estaba contenta por todos.

- ¿Ya has tomado una decisión?- Escucho una voz de mujer, provenir, de una habitación, no muy lejana de donde se encontraba.

- Yo…- Comenzó el Rey.

- Iris, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento?- Interrumpió la rubia, a un sorprendido París y a una aun más sorprendida, Iris.

- Creó que la ultima vez, dejaste bastante claro, que tu y yo, no teníamos nada de que hablar.- Le dijo altivamente la castaña.

- París, ¿Podrías dejarnos solas, por favor?- Le pidió al soberano, en vista de que, de Iris no recibiría apoyo. Paris miró confundido a las dos mujeres y decidió que era mejor salir de la habitación.

- Quiero disculparme, por todas las tonterías que te dije aquél día. Yo también estaba muy confundida.- Hablo con tranquilidad la guerrera del viento.

- Disculparte, no cambiara lo que paso.- Le contesto la mujer frente a ella, una mujer a la que había herido mucho.

- Si, lo sé. Yo viviré con el peso de mis decisiones. Pero si tú dejas que alguien como yo, te amargue y no eres capaz de olvidar, nunca serás digna de la felicidad que deseas.-

- No te entiendo Anais, primero intentas quitarme lo que más amo y ahora vienes aquí a disculparte.-

- Cometí muchos errores y te lastime con ellos, como a muchas otras personas a las que quiero. Yo tendré que vivir con eso. Pero hace muchos años, tú me considerabas una amiga, y en el nombre de esa amistad, estoy aquí hoy, para pedirte una cosa.-

- ¿Qué te deje el camino libre?-

- No, que perdones y olvides.- Fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Sus miradas, se cruzaron en un entendimiento mutuo, la guerrera se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Cuando Iris volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Lo amas?-

París había regresado, y se disponía a entrar, cuando escucho la última pregunta y aunque sabía que no debía, espero a escuchar la respuesta.

- Si, él es… el amor de mi vida.-

Y París, pudo ver perfectamente la extraña mirada llena de luz que había en los verdes ojos de Anais, mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, y se llevaba una mano suavemente, sobre el vientre.

**ba**

Un par de meses después, las princesas de Ziceta, y la emperatriz de Faharén vuelven para estar presentes, en la ceremonia de unión. El castillo resplandece, y el pueblo de Céfiro, esta feliz, pronto tendrán una nueva reina.

Aparece por uno de los corredores, vestida de blanco, con un hermoso vestido que realza su delgada figura, y sube a la barcaza, decorada bellamente con flores blancas, ayudada por el Rey. Llegan al islote, donde ya los esperan, los invitados de honor: Lilandra la comandante de Autosam, la emperatriz Aska de Faharen y la dos Reinas de Ziceta.

Están también ahí Ascot y Marina, ataviados con ropajes de la nobleza de Céfiro, para renovar sus votos. El vestido de Marina, es bastante suelto, y se murmura que esconde bajo de las telas, un vientre redondeado, que crece día con día.

La ceremonia comienza, Paris deposita la flor en el altar, bajo la mirada atenta de Guru Clef, que funge como testigo, la reina hace lo mismo, las flores brillan, y el pueblo vitorea a los soberanos.

-¡Larga vida, al rey y la reina!-

**¿ F I N ? **

**Notas de Autora: **

Si te ha gustado el final, no te recomiendo que leas el epilogo, je, no creo que te guste, lo que ahí encontraras, pero, como tu gustes, espero no recibir, demasiadas cartas bomba :P.


	16. Epilogo 1: Mizu y Aban

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

EPÍLOGO

**PARTE 1: **

**MIZU Y ABÁN**

_Ojalá siempre tengas un ángel a tu lado_

_Que te guarde en todo lo que haces_

_Que te de confianza en el amanecer que viene_

_Que te guíe hacia los bellos pasajes de tus sueños_

_Que te de esperanza brillante como el sol_

_Y la fuerza de ánimo sereno._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-

El espeluznante grito se escucho por todo el castillo y buena parte de los alrededores, espantando a los pájaros que anunciaban con sus cantos, la primera primavera cefiriana.

- ¡Ya viene¡Ya viene!- Cori, la hija mayor de la ilusionista, corría por los pasillos del castillo, despertando a todos los que en aquella apacible mañana, aun dormían. Pronto tuvo corriendo tras de ella, un gracioso grupo de adultos en pijamas y camisones, incluyendo a sus propios padres. Dio la vuelta al corredor y se detuvo frente a la puerta, donde había comenzado su carrera. Todos se acercaron a escuchar, intrigados por el silencio, después del alboroto.

- ¡AAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!.- Se escucho esta vez mucho más agudo el lamento detrás de la puerta, acompañado de un golpe seco y un quejido mucho más grave, esta vez masculino.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, derribando a los espías apostados en la puerta, y dejando salir a un joven mago, aun en pijama, que trataba de escapar de un florero volador que lo seguía.

-¡REGRESA EN ESTE INSTANTE MISERABLE GUSANO¡TU ME HICISTE ESTO¡AAAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!.- Una nueva contracción, seguida de un cajón de la pequeña mesa de noche.

- ¡Tu también cooperaste!- Le grito Ascot, escudándose en el muro de la habitación.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES TU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!.- La guerrera no pudo seguir gritándole improperios a su compañero, por que una nueva contracción, más intensa que la anterior, la hizo gritar de dolor.

- Aquí estoy amor.- El joven mago, no había tardado ni dos segundos en regresar al lado de la guerrera del agua y esta se aferro fuertemente a su mano.

- Gracias… ¡Maldito!.- Una nueva contracción, termino con la conmovedora escena.

- Creo que esta vez, no es falsa alarma. Traigan agua caliente y lienzos limpios.- Ordeno la ilusionista.

- ¡QUE¡¡¡NO¡¡¡¡MI HIJO VA A NACER EN UN HOSPITAL CON UNA FUERTE DOSIS DE ANESTECIA PARA LA MADRE!.- Grito Marina.

- Me temo que ya no hay tiempo para eso, el bebe, ya esta por salir, a juzgar por la velocidad de las contracciones.- Hablo Caldina, seriamente como rara vez lo hacia.

- Pero el doctor dijo que aun faltaba un mes.- Dijo Ascot, quien había acompañado a Marina a todas las sesiones con el ginecólogo en una clínica autozamita, casi recién fundada. No tenía gran afluencia de cefirianos, la mayoría confiaban más en la magia, pero Marina prefirió mil veces el doctor que una partera.

- Pues se ha equivocado, o el parto se ha adelantado.- Le dijo la pelirosa tajantemente, a ella tampoco le simpatizaban mucho los hombres de blanco.

- Iré por él.- Hablo el joven mago, al ver la cara de preocupación de su mujer.

- Tu quédate con ella, iré yo.- Le dijo, Ráfaga amablemente y salió rápidamente en su caballo para traer al medico.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY.- Volvió a gritar la guerrera.

- ¡No podemos esperarlo!- Grito Caldina y saco a todos de la habitación, solo permitió quedarse a Medea y ha Ascot para que la asistieran.

El mago tomo de la mano a su esposa y la miro con adoración, él estaría ahí, con ella todo el tiempo, para siempre, la guerrera le agradeció con la mirada y se decidió, estaba lista para traer a su hijo al mundo. Caldina le indico que comenzara a pujar, y a pesar del dolor que sentía, Marina lo hizo, tomando fuertemente la mano de Ascot. El pelirrojo estaba orgulloso de ella, la amaba, amaba su risa, la manera en la que caminaba, la forma en que su hermosa cintura cambio en un vientre abultado para convertirlo en el hombre más feliz de la tierra, amaba todo de ella. La felicidad de la que disfrutaba ahora, había borrado por completo el dolor que había sido perderla y el dolor que tuvo que pasar para recuperarla.

Recordó lo duro que fue para ambos, comenzar de nuevo. Después de la terrible batalla que termino con el renacimiento de Céfiro como planeta, ellos se habían dejado llevar por la emoción y se dijeron uno al otro que se amaban y que lamentaban el pasado, que dejarían todo atrás, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo. Aquél día habían vuelto a pelear, por culpa de sus celos y es que no podía dejar de preguntarse, como era aquél que había acompañado a su mujer cuando estaba lejos. No dejaba de pensar en si era más alto, más guapo, si le regalaba flores como él, si la besaba mejor, si era mejor en la cama que él.

Marina no soportaba ese tipo de preguntas y a menudo terminaban peleando, hasta que un día ella termino por decirle que quizás no había sido tan buena idea que ella se quedara en Céfiro. Eso lo había lastimado mucho y se había marchado de Céfiro, sin avisarle a Marina, aprovechando que tenía que llevar la nueva invitación para la boda del soberano a Ziceta.

Tata y Tatra, las reinas de Ziceta, se alegraron mucho al recibir noticias de Céfiro, después de la manera tan brusca en la que tuvieron que dejar el planeta y se alegraron más al saber que sus relaciones con el planeta estaban intactas y eran requeridas nuevamente en Céfiro. Después de la cena, el pelirrojo dio un paseo por los exuberantes jardines del castillo, acompañado de la reina más joven de Ziceta.

- Estas algo tenso hechicero.-

- Tengo razones para estarlo.-

- ¿No ha terminado ya la guerra en Céfiro?-

- Si, es algo personal.-

- ¿Puedo preguntar que es lo que pasa?-

- Marina se ha quedado en Céfiro.-

- ¿Y eso es…?.-

- Lo que yo quería, pero no hacemos más que pelear.-

- Bueno, esa parece ser la forma en que ella se relaciona con las personas.- Se burlo Tatra.

- Estoy hablando en serio, yo no dejo de preguntarme, como era ese hombre.-

- ¿Cuál hombre?-

- Ella se había unido a un hombre en su mundo, según me explico, en la tierra firman una especie de contrato y ella lo anulo, pero yo no dejo de pensar, si el era mejor que yo.-

- Eso es una estupidez mi querido amigo¿Qué importa?-

- ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacer algo así¿Por qué tenía que estar con alguien más?-

- Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.-

- ¿De que te ríes?-

- No puedo creer que pienses así, precisamente tú. ¿Quieres que mande llamar a todas las doncellas con las que te acostaste aquí en palacio¿O comienzo ha hacerte una lista de las bailarinas con las que tuviste algo que ver, o incluso puedo citarte a las cortesanas que enamoraste.-

- Eso es diferente, yo pensé que ella estaba muerta-

- Ella no sabía que tu existías en su vida.-

- Pero…-

- Pero nada, pueden empezar una nueva vida juntos, decidir pasar el resto de sus vidas, uno con el otro, o seguir atormentándose con el pasado.-

- ¿Quieres decir que olvide todo lo anterior ahora?-

- Que lo dejes atrás, no puedes cambiar el pasado Ascot, pero puedes decidir que hacer con tu vida de ahora en adelante, yo se que la amas, ninguna mujer pudo hacer que la olvidaras.-

- Tú casi lo logras.-

- Lo se, si yo pude dejarlo atrás, tu también puedes. Tienes que decirle a Marina que tampoco fuiste un viudo célibe.-

- ¿Tengo que hablarle de lo que hubo entre tu y yo, también?-

- Si, la honestidad es la base de un buen matrimonio.-

- ¿Tu le hablaste al rey de Ziceta acerca de nosotros?-

- No, tu cabeza y la mía estarían expuestas en las murallas del castillo, hay secretos que deben guardarse para no herir a los que amamos.- Le dijo ella cerrándole el ojo.

Justo apareció uno de los reyes de Ziceta, para reclamar la presencia de su esposa, y el embajador de Céfiro pudo quedarse en el jardín, despidiéndose de sus recuerdos, de sus entupidos celos y diciendo, hola, a su nueva vida al lado de su ninfa del agua.

Cuando regreso a Céfiro, le hizo el amor a su mujer toda la noche, la había extrañado horrores, y al otro día hablo con ella acerca de las vidas que ambos habían llevado antes de volverse a encontrar. No le hizo gracia a la orgullosa ex guerrera escuchar de boca de su propio esposo, como había sido un rompecorazones y de cómo incluso estuvo apunto de convertirse en rey de Ziceta. Estuvo enfurruñada casi mes y medio con él, aunque le dejo bien claro que no lo dejaría, usando como excusa que los matrimonios en Céfiro eran irrompibles. Por fin lo perdono, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, era el primer tabique de su nueva vida y con la alegría que sentían por la llegada de su bebe, se les borraron de golpe los ex maridos y las ex amantes.

Así estaban ahora, por recibir a su primogénito.

Marina sudaba a más no poder, cuando Caldina anunció que ya alcanzaba a ver la cabeza del pequeñin. La hechicera le pidió que pujara con más fuerza, lo cual hizo aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de su marido.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Grito Caldina, preocupando grandemente a los padres. La ilusionista no contesto y le ordeno a Marina que pujara con todas sus fuerzas. A partir de ahí, todo fue confusión, Medea, se acerco y la ilusionista le entrego un bulto que lloraba, evidentemente, el bebe, pero volvió a desaparecer debajo de la sabana blanca que cubría el vientre de Marina.

Minutos después, le entregaba otro bulto a la mujer de Guru Clef, para terminar de atender a Marina, y que esta al fin , pudiera descansar.

- ¡Que pasa¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- Demando saber Ascot.

- Aquí están.- Le hizo saber, Medea a Ascot, caminado hacia él, con un bulto envuelto en cada brazo.

- ¿Son…, son dos…?.- Titubeo el padre impresionado.

Medea, le entrego a los dos pequeños bebes, uno en cada brazo. Ascot los contemplaba embelezado.

- Son, hermosos.- Los veía embelesado, mientras Marina, agotada, lo observaba, para ella también era una sorpresa, estaba feliz, pero demasiado cansada.

- Caldina¿puedes cargarlos un momento por favor?- Dijo el hechicero con una seriedad desconocida en él, la ilusionista se extraño, pero se acerco y le quito a los bebes de los brazos. Segundos después, se desmayo, había sido una impresión muy grande, tener a sus dos bebes en brazos, cuando solo esperaban uno.

- ¿Ya puedo entrar?- Demando saber, Cori, que preguntaba lo mismo casi cada quince minutos, desde que la labor de parto había comenzado, quería ser la primera en ver al bebe. A diferencia de las otras siete veces, esta vez recibió una respuesta afirmativa, y entro seguida de los demás curiosos y del doctor que al fin había podido llegar.

- ¿Son dos?- Pregunto la niña asombrada, al ver a los bebes en los brazos de Caldina. El doctor mientras tanto, se hacia cargo primero del papa, para después asegurar el estado de la madre y de los bebes.

- Si.- Contesto la ilusionista.

- ¿Niños o niñas?- Volvió a preguntar Cori.

- Un niño y una niña.- Contesto Medea, mientras le quitaba a los bebes y se los estregaba la medico, quien pronto los hecho a todos afuera, incluyendo al recién recuperado padre, para poder revisar a la madre y los bebes. La revisión terminó, al parecer Caldina había hecho un excelente trabajo como partera y tanto la mamá como los gemelos estaban bien.

Pudo al fin entrar, Ascot, para ver a Marina junto con los dos pequeños, que llevaban la sangre de ambos, ese momento le cambió la vida para siempre, contemplar a sus hijos, junto a la mujer que amaba, le hizo entender de una vez por todas, que su vida, de ahí en adelante, sería completamente otra.

- Te amo.- Le dijo a su mujer, besándole suavemente en la frente.

- Lo sé, yo también te amo, y los amo a ellos.- Dijo la ex-guerrera mágica del agua.

- ¿Aun quieres ponerles nombre de tu mundo?-

- Ya que son dos¿por que no escogemos uno y uno?- Le guiño el ojo a su compañero.

- Entonces el se llamara Aban¿te gusta?- Le dijo mientras cargaba, al varoncito en sus brazos.

- Suena bien, entonces ella se llamara, Mizu.- Dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un suave beso a la bebe sobre la frente. Ascot nunca vio a su mujer más bella que en ese momento.

Y así, Mizu y Aban, fruto de un amor verdadero y puro, comenzaron a figurar en la historia de Céfiro.

**

* * *

**

**Continuara…**

**Notas de Autora: **

Se que tienen muchas preguntas y pensaba resolverlas todas, resumiendo en un solo capitulo, pero me ha parecido mejor esto, un epilogo, un poco largo, (no se alteren, solo son tres partes), donde tratare de resolver las preguntas que quedaron en el aire.

La idea de los mellizos la tome de Mujercitas, que fue el libro que me acompaño durante toda mi adolescencia :D.


	17. Epilogo 2: Decicion

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

EPÍLOGO

**PARTE 2: **

**DECICIÓN**

_Ojalá amor, bienestar y valentía embellezcan tu vida_

_Y ojalá siempre tengas un ángel a tu lado._

_Alguien que te levante si tropiezas,_

_Que te de la valentía de aferrarte a tus sueños,_

_Y la sabiduría de gozar de todo._

_Guiándote con su mano segura en el camino._

Lucy siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer valiente. En su adolescencia, no se había acobardado ante los moustros que atacaban Céfiro, venció a su propio lado oscuro para darle un futuro al planeta y en el hospital no se dejaba intimidar por las eminencias médicas que la rodeaban.

Pero ahora la aterrorizaba una niña de ocho años.

Alina, se comportaba mejor con ella ahora, la toleraba, he incluso podían llegar a conversar, pero eso no quería decir que la niña la aceptara. Ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir a su padre con nadie. A pesar de que Lilandra, tratara de explicarle que ella y su padre nunca estarían juntos de nuevo, ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, había sacado lo testarudo de la madre. Lucy no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en Céfiro por sus estudios y su trabajo y cuando estaba en Céfiro, Alina se las arreglaba para estar presente y Latis no tenía el corazón para decirle que no, ya que también la tenía por poco tiempo.

La pelirroja se preguntaba cuanto podría durar esa situación, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto, por su bienestar emocional, por su carrera como medico y sobre todo porque cada vez era más difícil ir a Céfiro y viceversa. Gracias a las voluntades conjuntas de los habitantes de Céfiro, el planeta poco a poco, tenía procesos más naturales y también menos magia.

Lo cual quería decir, que llegaría un día, en que sería imposible, ir o venir de Céfiro.

Se levanto del doyo, donde intentaba meditar, le era imposible concentrarse y se cambió de ropa para salir a la ciudad. Casi era hora de comenzar la guardia de la noche y tal vez el bullicio de las calles de Tokio, la harían olvidarse de sus problemas sentimentales por un rato.

Comenzó a trotar ligeramente, entro a un parque cercano a su casa y se interno entre los árboles, de pronto le parecieron demasiado grandes y un poco raros, pero extrañamente familiares, hasta que cayo en la cuenta de que inconscientemente, había terminado en Céfiro, en el bosque cercano al castillo, para ser más específicos.

Se adentro en el castillo y decidió buscar a Marina, para poder ver como crecían los gemelos y como se las arreglaba su amiga como madre primeriza. Los encontró en las habitaciones de Marina, compitiendo a todo pulmón para ver quien gritaba más fuerte, mientras la ex guerrera del agua, intentaba amamantar a los dos pequeños. Lucy tranquilizo a los tres, y arrullo a la niña, que parecía tener un carácter más tranquilo que el de su hermana, para que Marina pudiera atender a la niña, mientras tanto. Cuando al fin se durmieron, las dos mujeres pudieron charlar un rato.

- ¿Dónde esta Ascot?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

- En Faharen, esta preparando todo, para nuestra llegada.-

- ¿Vivirán en Faharen?-

- Si, el rey nos ha nombrado embajadores.-

- ¿Cómo esta él?-

- Destrozado por la pérdida.-

- ¿Y la reina?-

- Desecha, le han informado, que no podrá volver a concebir.-

- Es horrible, tal vez si fuera a la tierra…-

- Esta muy débil para intentarlo siquiera, y la magia de Céfiro esta apunto de desaparecer por completo, es lo que Guru Clef me ha dicho.-

- Tal vez, yo pueda ayudarla.-

- No es un buen momento Lucy, esta muy sensible ahora, quizás después.-

- Quizás…-

- ¿Aun no has tomado una decisión?-

- No… pero creo que no puedo aplazarlo más.-

- En lo que decidas amiga estoy contigo, y si no vuelvo a verte, estarás aquí siempre.- Le dijo Marina dulcemente señalando su corazón. La maternidad, la había provisto de una dulzura y una sabiduría, impensable en ella, cuando era adolescente.

- Gracias…- Dijo el ex – pilar de Cefiro, y salió en busca de Latis.

Lo encontró, cerca de la entrada principal al castillo, venía montado en su caballo y desmonto en cuanto la vio.

- Lucy.- La abrazó con alegría.

- Yo también te he extrañado.-

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?-

- No pensaba venir, tengo que regresar, tengo guardia por la noche.-

- ¿Pasa algo?-

- Tenemos que hablar.- Le dijo la guerrera pelirroja

- Te escucho.-

- No podemos seguir así, pronto la magia de Céfiro no podrá traerme de vuelta.-

- Lo se, quería preparar mejor esto, pero… Lucy, quiero pedirte que te quedes conmigo, no vuelvas a la tierra.-

A la guerrera mágica del fuego, se le cubrieron los ojos de lágrimas y se abrazo a él.

- Latis, te amo.-

- ¿Entonces aceptas?-

- No, no puedo.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Alina se morirá de tristeza y yo no puedo abandonar a mis pacientes, tenemos que esperar.-

- Si esperamos más, la magia de Céfiro se extinguirá y el portal entre Céfiro y Mundo Místico se cerrara.-

- Lo se, pero nuestro amor, no se extinguirá.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Vendré a Céfiro hasta que la magia desaparezca, y cuando eso pase, confiare en que mi amor por ti, me traiga de vuelta, cuando Alina tenga edad suficiente para comprender lo nuestro.-

- Te lo agradezco.- Dijo el espadachín, dándole un apasionado beso, amaba a esa mujer y amaba su noble corazón.-Esperaremos.- Le dijo al romper el beso y la dejo ir, confiando en que su amor, seria más fuerte que la magia.

Y ¿saben una cosa, lo fue…

**

* * *

**

**Continuara…**

Me quedo un poco corto, espero que a los que gustan de esta parejita, les guste este chap, si no, pueden reclamar en los reviews ;).


	18. Epilogo 3: Principio

**LOS HEROES SON RECORDADOS PERO...**

_**LAS LEYENDAS VIVEN POR SIEMPRE.**_

EPÍLOGO III:

**PRINCIPIO**

_Día tras día, la vida trae cambios._

_Lagrimas un momento, felicidad el otro._

_Ojalá recibas regalos que siempre te acompañen,_

_alguien a quien amar, un amigo leal._

_Ojalá el arco iris te sonría después de la tormenta_

_Ojalá esperanzas te entusiasmen el alma,_

_Ojalá tengas un ángel a tu lado._

…la ceremonia comienza, el Rey deposita la flor en el altar, como prueba de su amor, un amor que sobrevivió al tiempo, a la distancia, he incluso a la muerte. Bajo la mirada atenta del Gran Sacerdote, que funge como testigo, la reina hace lo mismo, las flores brillan, y el pueblo vitorea a los soberanos.

-¡Larga vida, al rey y la reina!-

Los nuevos soberanos se besan apasionadamente y sonríen mirando a sus amigos, a su pueblo. Es el principio de una nueva era en Céfiro, una era de paz, belleza y conocimiento.

**F I N **

**ba**

Deje la computadora a un lado y me recosté en el respaldo de la silla metálica del jardín. Cerré los ojos, mientras sentía la calurosa brisa, del verano, sobre mi cara.

- ¡Muy bonito¡Durmiendo en las horas de trabajo!- Grito una autoritaria voz, detrás mío.

- No me molestes Lulu, ya he trabajado toda la tarde.-

Escuche a mi hermana, sentarse y abrir la laptop, que estaba sobre la mesa del jardín.

- ¡Lo has terminado ya!- Sonrió complacida y guardo silencio, unos minutos. para leer lo que había escrito y dejarme dormitar un poco. Cuando termino, inmediatamente me pregunto:

- ¿Por qué lo terminaste así, No es precisamente lo que paso¿o si?-

- A todos nos gustan los finales felices hermana, nos permiten seguir soñando y ver que hay una luz al final del túnel, aunque no todo termina, exactamente como pensamos. A veces nuestro final feliz, no esta al lado del príncipe de nuestros sueños –

- No te pongas a filosofar. Hace un día precioso y tu ya has terminado el libro¿Por qué no llamas a Lucy y la invitas a venir, Los niños la adoran, y tanto a ella como a ti, les hará bien un poco de distracción.-

- No será posible, debe estar muy ocupada en el hospital y no tiene descanso hasta el sábado. -

Guarde silencio, y pensé en mis amigas, la magia de Céfiro pronto se desvanecería, y quizás no pudiera volver a ver a ninguna de las dos.

Suspire, y mi hermana leyó la melancolía en mis ojos.

- ¿Por que no has ido a verlos¿No extrañas a tus amigos¿A Marina¿No quieres conocer a los gemelos?-

- Si, pero no puedo volver. Para ir a Céfiro, tienes que desearlo con el corazón, y yo, simplemente no puedo, no deseo volver.-

- ¿Por qué?-

Otra vez, Lulu había chocado con un punto muerto. Cuando volví a la casa, poco a poco, le fui contando a mi hermana, el enorme rompecabezas, que era mi vida, pero había cosas, que aun no me atrevía a contarle, quizás por lo dolorosas, por lo intimas que eran, quizás por miedo a que ella supiera, de las cosas que había sido capaz. Por fin, conteste:

- Aun no puedo verlo.-

- ¿A quien?-

- Al rey.-

- ¿Por qué?-

- Yo lo amaba hermana, y aunque renuncie a él, y me alegra que sea feliz, aun no puedo sanar del todo.- Cerré los ojos dolorosamente, y recordé, podría decirse que volví a vivir, el momento en que me despedí de él. Había ido a disculparme con Iris. El nos estaba escuchado¿Cómo iba a saber yo, que él me seguiría?

Me alcanzo en uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo y sin más, me beso.

- Te amo.-

- Paris, yo…- Puso sus dedos sobre mi boca, impidiéndome que siguiera.

- Anais, no regreses a tu mundo, ya te perdí una vez, no quiero que eso pase de nuevo.-

- ¿Estas seguro?-

- Podríamos intentarlo.-

Nos miramos uno al otro, él se quedo callado y no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

- París, no estas seguro, y yo tampoco lo estoy, no podemos hacer esto, lastimaríamos a dos personas que son muy importantes para nosotros, a quienes no se merecen que hagamos esto.-

- ¿Entonces te iras?-

- Si.- Me di la vuelta, y seguí mi camino.

- Anais… tú también eres el amor de mi vida.- Seguí adelante hasta llegar a mi habitación, mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas.

Hubo una vez, una guerrera que se enamoro de un príncipe, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, a reinar una tierra de ensueño, donde solo bastaba creer...

Pero los dos, habíamos crecido, cambiado, escogido diferentes caminos y a diferentes personas…

- ¿Qué tu renunciaste a él¿Por qué Anais?- Mi hermana me regreso a la realidad.

- El ya no me amaba.-

- ¿Como estas tan segura?-

- El amaba un recuerdo, una preciosa niña de cabellos dorados que tenía un corazón noble e inocente, el amaba el recuerdo de una niña hermosa, de una noble guerrera mágica del viento, amaba una leyenda. Yo deje de ser esa niña, muchos años atrás, tantos que a veces me parece un sueño. Incluso yo no se, si yo lo amaba a él, o tan solo a su recuerdo, ahora somos tan diferentes…-

- ¿Por qué no le diste una oportunidad?-

- Trate de dárnosla. Y los celos, me hicieron hacer cosas, que jamás en mi vida pensé que haría, hice todo lo posible por lastimar a la mujer que había ocupado mi lugar.-

- ¿Qué?-

- El la ama Lulú, creo que pude verlo en sus ojos desde el primer día, y creo que todo el tiempo que pase en Céfiro, lo único que hice, fue intentar separarlos. No tengo excusa para todo lo que hice, pero creo que al final, hice lo correcto. Por eso no puedo volver a Céfiro. Quiero que él, sea feliz, con la mujer que ama.-

- Anais…- Mi hermana me abrazo, ella entendía mi dolor y lo compartía. El tiempo, mi familia y la fuerza que nunca pensé tener, me indicaban que un día miraría el pasado, a ese hermoso par de ojos color miel y ya no dolería. Paris iba a ser feliz, con la mujer que amaba, pero yo también iba a ser feliz, sin él.

- ¡Mami¡Tía Anita¡Mira lo que Mabel y yo le enseñamos a Kaze!-

Salió corriendo y gritando de la casa, Otoniel, el más pequeño de mis sobrinos con apenas cinco años, seguido de Mabel de ocho, que se esforzaba por cargar a una nena rubia, de más o menos año y meses de edad. Otoniel, bajo a la bebe a mitad del césped, a una distancia no muy lejana de mi y mi hermana

- Ve con tu mama.- Le ordeno como un gendarme, y la nena estiro los brazos, para dar unos tres pasos vacilantes y después otros tres con mayor seguridad.

- ¡Mi nena ya camina!- Grite orgullosa mientras alzaba a mi pequeña, mi hermana y mis sobrinos aplaudían contentos.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo¡Vamos por un helado!- Dijo Lulu emocionada.

- ¡Siii!.- Corearon mis sobrinos, mientras salían disparados rumbo a la puerta de la gran mansión, seguidos por nosotras.

- Kaze es un sol. Tiene unos hermosos ojos dorados, picaros y llenos de luz.- Me comento mi hermana, ella también estaba orgullosa.

- Si, tiene los ojos de su padre.- Dije sin pensar.

- Shon tiene los ojos verdes.- Intento recordarme Lulú.

- Lo sé.- Sonreí con complicidad, y me apresure para alcanzar a los niños que ya nos llevaban una cuadra de distancia. Lulu se retraso unos segundos, como intentando entender lo que acababa de decirle y después corrió para alcanzarnos.

Mientras caminábamos por el parque, entendí que, aunque la leyenda viviera para siempre en el corazón del pueblo de Céfiro, mi vida como guerrera mágica, había terminado.

Los ciclos deben cerrarse, para que otros comiencen.

Un final, no es más que el principio.

**P R I N C I P I O**

**

* * *

**

**N O T A S F I N A L E S**

Hoy, 24 de Mayo del 2006, siendo la 1:30 PM de la tarde, he puesto punto final, a una historia que comencé a escribir, hace aproximadamente diez años, cuando yo apenas tenía trece.

Hoy cumplo 23 años, muy bien vividos como una amiga me dijo una vez, y no puedo creer que al fin, allá terminado esta historia, creo que la extrañare. Muchas cosas han cambiado a lo largo de todos estos años, quiero pensar que escribo mejor que cuando comencé, pero creo que lo más importante es que los personajes han evolucionado conmigo, con nosotros. Por que esta historia, no hubiera sido posible, sin ustedes, los lectores que la siguen.

Gracias por todo, gracias por que muchos se convirtieron en mis amigos, he inclusive en cyberfamiliares, por esta historia. Mil gracias, los quiero mucho y a ustedes esta dedicada esta historia. Especialmente tengo que mencionar a mi amiga Ángel, que fue quien rescato del olvido Leyendas, y quien más presiono para continuarla. Chica, sin tu apoyo, Leyendas se queda sin final ;).

Ya había mencionado que el final, iba a ser diferente a como originalmente lo había planeado, si quieren tener una idea de cómo era más o menos ese final, concentre esa idea en "Utopía", así que si gustan pueden leerlo.

Me he extendido mucho, y no se como terminar, no soy buena con las despedidas :P.

Espero que les halla gustado, muchas gracias por todos estos años y no se olviden del los reviews! Eh!

Un abrazo y un beso.

Su amiga

Anais.


	19. ACTUALIZACIÓN

Por fin!

La actualización de la pagina de las Guerreras Mágicas esta lista. Como les prometi, ahí esta publicado el one-shot donde París se entera de la existencia de su hija, espero que lo disfruten mucho y espero sus reviews :D.

La pagina esta en mi profile, en el espacio que dice mi **homepage**, la historia es la número noventa y seis (96) dentro de la sección **"Nuevas Historias"** o más fácilmente soy la segunda Autora en **"Historias Terminadas de los Fans"**

Espero verlos por ahí, dense una vuelta por la pagina que en su tiempo fue calificada como una de las mejores de las Guerreras Magicas ;)

P.D. Otra forma simple de llegar a la pagina, ya que esta cosa no me deja poner la dirección directamente aquí, es poner en el google: Guerreras Mágicas, José Luis y aparecerá dentro de las primeras tres ;).


End file.
